Tiger in Training
by Egyptiandude990
Summary: We all know that Ava has history. Hero history, home history, vengeful history, and even family history. Now some of that history is coming to bit her in the butt. And it's not Kraven either. Can Ava survive the blast from her past? Can her sister? New series surrounding Ava and her family. Info in the story.
1. Recruit:1

**Recruit**

**Tiger in Training Series**

**Featuring OC: Andrea Ayala**

**Ava/Peter Fic**

**Hi! This is my first Ultimate Spider-man Fic, but I have featured Spidey and other Spider-man related characters in my fics before, *DON'T READ THEM, they suck*, since Spidey is meh favorite Marvel superhero. I know that in the show that Peter and MJ are going to get to together, but I love, and I mean **_**love**_** the feeling of Ava and Peter. But that will never happen because it's like…. Peter and MJ. And I also know that Ava had siblings, but I've never seen a younger one, so…. I invented Andrea, the Tiger in Training. Hope you like!**

**PS to those who read my other story, The Whisperer, taking a break from that and I've kinda been stuck with Spidey so, yeah. :D**

**This is the first book of the Tiger in Training Series. I plan to make a lot of long term stories or One-Shots. I'll be marking them with TTS in the description to make sure that people know. I'd should be able to update a "book" regularly, but don't expect a new book or one-shot every other week. More like a month. I'm a slow writer. Sue me.**

**Set sometime before House Arrest. Tiger series will probably not have anything to do with the show, unless something like huge happens and I like get **_**huge**_** idea from it. Heh.**

"Ava!" Peter yelled through the house, making it shake lightly. Danny and Luke paused their video game while Sam dropped a mixing bowl which he had been, well, mixing in. They were all lucky Aunt May gone out for the night. Peter then tumbled down the stairs tripping at the last two steps despite the fact of his usual inhuman reflexes. "Where's Ava?" Peter asked the boys, who all shrugged. Now that they thought about it, they haven't seen her in half an hour, hardly missing her constant nagging to turn the TV down or stop babbling while cooking. The more they thought about it, they realized that she did this every Friday Night. "I'm going to….." He trailed off, knowing he would never be able to kill her, reason one being he couldn't hurt her for some reason and reason two being her Tiger instincts would protect her no matter what.

"What did she do?" Luke asked, wanting to know what got Spidey all webbed up. He even paused the game to turn his full attention on him. Even Sam came from the kitchen to listen, ready to laugh his butt off. With Ava and Peter, it was always hilarious.

Peter sighed, knowing it was fully embarrassing and spoke very silently, though they could all hear him. "She used my door as a scratching post again," his head hung low. The boys burst out laughing, at Peter's expense. Though they did it often. After they all quieted down, they all wondered where she went.

"It's strange, she always seems to disappear on Thursday nights," Luke exclaimed. He was always a very outspoken person, usually one of the first to speak or voice his opinion. "Wonder what she's doing?"

"How much you wanna bet she has a boyfriend!" Sam challenged in his normal annoying way. If Ava were here, she would be using him as a scratching post instead of Peter's door. That would often happen, like every day. As Sam said that all of Peter's anger left him and his heart felt heavy.

"It's none of our business, Sam." Danny interrupted him from placing bets with Luke. "It's her own life-"

"I'm going to go look for her," Peter suddenly making Danny pause mid-sentence.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea…." Danny continued, now focusing on Pete. Danny was the one who sought for balance within his friends and comrades. He would be the one who put out helpful tips or suggestions to Pete to keep that balance.

"Yeah Web-Head," Sam actually supporting Danny's opinion for once instead of getting all pig-headed. "I mean, she could _really_ be on a date for all we know." Luke continued for him.

"And you honestly want to be on Ava's bad side forever after crashing her date?" Peter thought about this for a moment, really thinking about the guys' thoughts. After all, he was the leader and leader had to do that sort of things. But, push come to shove, he still made up his mind.

"Still going," Peter told them. "She could be in trouble." He headed back upstairs to change into his Spidey suit while Sam called up to him.

"Or do you just _want_ to interrupt her date cuz' you're _jealous_!" Peter's cheeks burnt into a very heavy pink. The boys all laughed again before returning to their normal activities. They all knew that Peter had a crush on Ava, through his constant staring at her during school, though never in her White Tiger stage, no that would be creepy.

Peter walked around his claw shredded door, briefly glaring at it, before changing into his suit and webbed out the window. He was due for a patrol anyway, he had been skipping the last few days because of exams at school. Exams that he was going to fail, besides the science, that he was sure of.

**Transition- 10 minutes previous…**

White Tiger was smiling under her tight and sweaty mask. She always loved Thursday nights, for many reasons. One being getting to get away from those boys who haunted her every day. Other was being able to enjoy New York scenery. The last and main reason was getting to be alone with her two favorite people in the world.

Well… Actually her two favorite people in the world were her passed brother and…. Well, Peter. And the two she was going to meet weren't exactly "human," but White Tiger treated them like they were human beings. While they treated her as one of their own.

She continued through the dark city, stopping a few petty crimes and muggings, New York never sleeps, along the way. She knew the route by heart, along with a few additional routes in case someone was tailing her or something was caught up in her usual route. Though she was born in the states, making her a US citizen, she spent most of her childhood in Puerto Rico, and never really thought of the US as her home until she met her new team. She got used to Manhattan pretty quickly, though at first she got lost plenty of times, making her shout a numerous amount of Spanish swear words. She still didn't get why Fury made her move in with the boys and Peter instead of with her Aunt Awilda and her family. Yes, she had family in New York, an Aunt and two cousins a little younger than her. Her Aunt would have gotten the amulet after her father, Hector, passed, but she said she was too old, being 25, and building a family. Ava just guessed moving in with the boys was a team building thing that she had to deal with.

Her smile widened as she reached her destination. The sign in front of her raised high and she could barely read it in the dark, but she knew what it said, _Central Park Zoo_. She had been visiting here after her big fight with Kraven the Bounty Hunter, mostly two very beautiful tigers. White Tiger expertly climbed over the wall without a sound. Though it was nighttime, they still had people keeping a watch on the animals, just to make sure.

**Unknown POV**

The mysterious figure watched as White Tiger went through all of New York, helping innocents and saving the day. The figure memorized White Tiger's moments and fighting strategies, completely interested on how she moved. He saw that Tiger would do anything to protect the citizens. He wondered who was underneath the mask, who she would look like, how she would act. Then White Tiger got to the zoo. The figure covered by the shadows raised a curious eyebrow before following her into the zoo.

**White Tiger POV**

She snuck around the zoo, avoiding all light. Even though she was sure S.H.E.I.L.D. probably knew all about her visits after Kraven, she didn't want to get caught. It was a natural instinct to her, and a great exercise to her "ninja" skills as Sam put it once.

She approached their den calmly, watching their shiny white fur glint a bit. Two white tigers who fought with her against Kraven, a male and a female, purred slightly when they saw her. She giggled at them, though she would never tell anyone she giggled. No giggling was for little school girls, she was a warrior, a fighter, a hero. She did not giggle…. Okay, maybe she did. Only when she was alone with her tigers. Saber and Flame, were their names. She named them herself if you couldn't tell. Flame was the female, laying down curled up while Saber was looking over her like a protective mate. She finally reached the two, now petting Saber's fur.

"Hey, wassup with Flame?" White Tiger asked Saber, though he never responded verbally, he always understood her. "She's usually chases you around for silly things." Saber leaned into her petting before laying next to Flame's stomach. White Tiger took a better look at her stomach, and saw something that brought tears to her eyes. Two cubs, about a few days old, sucking on their mother's milk. She kneeled down to pet them gently, their fur just now starting to grow in. The cubs didn't open their eyes, but continued to suck, not bothered by her presence.

"They're so cute!" White Tiger squealed, now petting Flame. "Now, what to name them?... Oh! Nero and Jinx! So cute!" She was officially in love with Friday nights. First two of her favorite kinds of cats and now two of the most adorable cubs she had ever seen!

_Snap!_

**Transition- 30 minutes later…..**

They boys weren't worried about Ava, but they were worried about Peter. He was going to get into so much trouble once Ava found him. Sam and Luke were placing bets on how beat up he was going to turn out. Luke bet just a black eye and a few scratches. Sam bet several bruised rips and a broken nose. Danny stayed out of it, though he silently agreed with Sam more. Peter was going to get beat up in some way, either from Ava, or his awesome luck of attracting villains like moths to a flame.

They continued their game, Sam now joining them in a three-way game. Luke was a head of them Danny by a few hundred points, so Danny could easily catch up, Luke always liked having a challenge. But Sam was far behind, several thousand points away, not enjoying it one bit. He kept yelling random swear words that he would never use in front of Ava, though no one knew she swore in Spanish in front of them almost every day, or Peter, who hated cursing. "Come on, come on!" He yelled at the TV, ignoring Danny's and Luke's snickering. It wasn't his fault that it was a new game they had about two hours of practice before him! Totally unfair, though he had done it to Peter several times in the past when a new game came out.

"_Winner Luke! Second place, Danny! Last place, Sam!" _ The TV announced the end of the game, Luke started to do a happy dance. Sam groaned and pouted while Danny just rolled his eyes at Sam.

Then came a knock at the door, silencing them all. They all looked at each other, thinking the same exact thing as the person near them. _Who would be at the door at this hour? Especially at Parker's house, they barely got any visitors._ Considering that this could be a very dangerous and highly suspicious attacker, they handled it the best way they could, as teenaged boys anyways. They quickly did rock, paper, scissors to see who would answer and Sam lost again. Sam was starting to hate losing, not that he ever liked it before, now it just did it a lot. And it was very annoying to him.

Sam slowly walked toward the door, pretending to not be scared though he was really quaking in his mind, Luke and Danny hiding behind a door that led into the living room for backup, a backup that would have his back no matter what. That was sarcasm. He slowly opened the door and peaked out to see who it was. As soon as he saw, his jaw hit the floor. This was no threat; it was a thirteen year old girl!

Here stood the living image of Ava standing in front of him. Same Latino skin tone and long, dark brown hair coming to the same length at her shoulders. The only differences were she looked younger and had blaring blue eyes almost shaped like a cat's but still normal looking. They were so bright that they would have glowed in the dark.

"I'm looking for Ava Ayala, is this where she staying?" The girl asked, Sam still gawking at her.

**~Ally out**


	2. Recruit:2

**Recruit**

**Tiger In Training Series**

**Hey! I'm back again!**

**I don't exactly know if they are from Puerto Rico. I just saw Hector was from there and I connected the dots. This isn't how it really is, I mean their history and all, but I'm fitting it to the story.**

**Transition- Real time…..**

_Snap! _White Tiger heard a twig snap somewhere to her right, and jumped in front of the cubs to protect them, as did Saber, growling slightly. White Tiger's claws came out, sharpened and deadly. Nothing was more dangerous than a predatorily instinct to protect young. _Snap! Snap!_ She must have startled them with her sudden jump that they snapped even more twigs. She started to growl just like Saber, a little thing she got from wearing her amulet, just like purring.

"White Tiger!" A voice shouted, one that she recognized, but she didn't let her guard down. "Tiger, it's me Web-Head!" Spider-man came out from the darkness and Ava put down her claws, but did not stop growling. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

White Tiger ignored him and turned back to the little cubs, though Saber kept watching Spider-man like he was going to pounce him any minute, if he made any sudden movements toward his offspring. It was a natural predator instinct. Protect mate and offspring. Hunt. Find territory. White Tiger was lucky that she was a female, or else she would have to fight those instincts all day. Her father and brother always warned her about it, often telling her she was lucky. She would only have to fight basic maternal things, when she's a mother, when she's _way_ older hopefully.

White Tiger regarded her team as her pack, so to speak. Peter was the leader, the alpha male. Sam was the one who made fun of Peter, the beta male, or the second in command male. Luke and Danny were the neutral ones, the omega males. And considering she was the only female, she was the alpha female. She honestly didn't know _why_ she thought of it like that, the amulet rubs off on her sometimes. So, usually she'd listen to the alpha male, Peter, but right now, she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Tiger, please tell what you're doing here?" Spiderman begged, and White Tiger growled once again. He knew to step away when that happened, it showed she was really anger.

"The better question is what are _you_ doing _here_?" She was clearly pissed off at him, but that happened often so he wasn't as worried as he ought to be.

"You were missing, and I thought you were in trouble, so I kind of followed your tracker here…. What are you doing here?" Spidey answered for her, making White Tiger think for a moment. That did have some sense to it, but couldn't he have called on her comm. Link? But yet again, he couldn't have thought it was too dangerous for her to use her comm. Link, and what if there was regular people around? He was playing smart. She still didn't understand why he didn't have Sam come after her, he was a faster flyer then he was swinger.

"Whatever," White Tiger said finally, going back to the cubs finally, ignoring him completely. He must have moved forward a bit, because Saber growled even louder and took a few steps toward him.

"Um…. Can you call off the enraged tiger off of me, I mean, if you can…. He didn't seem to have a problem with you." He seemed really worried about the tiger in front of him, though he could have taken him with little effort. He probably didn't want the zoo keepers finding bruises on the animals tomorrow.

"Nope," White Tiger said, popping at the _p_. "You invaded my personal time, at my personal spot, with my two best friends." She could practically _feel_ Spidey raise an eyebrow at best friends. "What they do is not my fault, nor can I control it. Their probably really mad that your intruding the only time I get to see them, I am too. I mean, I don't _really_ intrude that much when you hang out with Harry and MJ, only when there's business with S.H.E.I.L.D., so I genuinely don't think my friends like it." White Tiger started ranting, and Spidey sighed knowing that this could take a while.

"My friends just wanted to show me their new cubs, but no, you had to come and ruin it for them and me. I'd be mad too, no, I'd be pissed. I wanted free time, but you just to waltz around here like you owned the right to know exactly where I was and what I'm doing at all times. I let you have space, heck, I give you guys all the space you want most of the time. I stay out of the arguments with your petty man prides until you take it too far. I mean, just let me have my space. Leave! Me! Alone!" She finished, shouting at the end, now not caring about the zoo watchers in the night shift. She took a deep breath, finally letting it out. Now Spidey knew it was safe now. "Saber, down." She called, her hand now gently resting on the tiger's hind quarters. Saber took a few steps back, right next to his cubs, trusting White Tiger, but keeping a watchful eye on the boy in the red and blue spider suit.

"Thanks," Spiderman said, taking a few careful steps. "Are these the tigers that helped out with Kraven, when, ya'know, went all crazy kitty?" White Tiger nodded, petting Nero's head. "Why did you come back?"

"They're white tigers, the only ones in New York, of course I'm going to go see them….. Well, it was like that the first time, but we bonded, and now I consider them the closest thing to family I have-"

"What about me-I mean the team?" He asked, and finally sat down next to White Tiger, looking at the two cubs, still watching Saber in the corner of his eye. Flame didn't mind that he was here, considering that White Tiger wasn't doing anything, she was okay with it. "I consider you my family."

She seemed to soften up. "Yeah, same here, but the bond is stronger with them…. I think it's the amulet." Spiderman nodded, knowing the amulet did weird things to her some times. "You can pet them, or do you want to go?" Spiderman pet Jinx a little, but Saber's growl started to rise again.

"Let's go," He squeaked, deathly afraid of the tiger threatening him.

"Yeah…. That's smart…. Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" She shouted, already having a head start as she ran at an inhumane rate. Yes, she could run. Not as fast as Nova's flying or his bike, but still faster than the average human. Of course, nothing about her was average. And that's the way Spiderman liked it. He smirked, firing up his webs, and slinging after his favorite kitty cat.

**Unknown POV**

The figure stepped out the shadows as he watched the two teenage superheroes race away. The man was dressed in all black and head covered by a hood. It was impossible to tell who he was. He had almost been found out by the Tiger, but it was just the Spider. That would have been futile for him, he needed to get information on the Tiger and then _take her out for good. _

He raced out of the zoo, getting enough information on the young hero tonight. Right now, he needed to get some rest to return to the search.

**Parker Residence, Thirty minutes later….**

They all gawked at her, and the girl was starting to get highly uncomfortable. She looked normal, though, skinny jeans and her favorite blue Nike shirt. Though of course staring at her was understandable; she looked exactly like Ava, being her _little sister_ and all. She was Andrea Ayala, youngest daughter of Hector and Jo-Anna Ayala, sibling to current White Tiger. Like Ava, she was born in America, but raised in mostly Puerto Rico, or other islands around there. She grew up with her grandma, since her father thought it was too dangerous for them to live with him with he fought crime.

She tried to explain that to them several times after they let her in, but they all just stared at her like she was a circus act or something. She shivered at that, she _hated_ the circus, being stuck in one for a year and half after the Puerto Rican police finally saved her. She didn't want to remember what the circus made her do. That was before she got to train her powers, well her fighting abilities. Being an Ayala meant that she could do a double back flip landing in a neat spilt by the time she was three. Being abducted at age 4, that meant she had been training in fighting for _years!_ Of course she started the same time as Ava.

Sam, the first boy, had let her inside the house, where she saw two other boys, Luke and Danny, who did the same as the first. Gawk. It was completely unnerving. Andrea gave up explaining after the fifth time, not getting any responses. She decided to just sit on the couch in the living room, the TV still having the game on, waiting for her sister. She got a good look around. It was cozy, and reminded her of her Grandma's house, just a little neater. Andrea and her grandmother, unlike Ava, were not clean freaks.

The boys came into the room after her, slowly starting to recuperate from their shock. She decided to take a little cat nap, her flight took a lot out of her. She laid down on the couch, curling up in a ball. A fell into a short, dreamless sleep.

She was woken up by vicious shaking. Her eyes shot open, startled. The first thing she saw was Ava standing over her, a huge smile over her. "Tiggy!" She shouted her old childhood nickname, and enveloped her in a back breaking hug. Andrea heard one her friends snicker at Tiggy, but decided to not ruin the moment.

"Cub! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with _Abuela_?" Andrea smiled at her using Spanish, Abuela meaning our grandmother.

"She said I could go since I had I had enough training! Plus Puerto Rico was getting _so_ boring without you there!" Andrea explained, which caused Ava to smile warmly. Andrea pulled back from her. "And aren't _you_ supposed to be staying with aunty Awilda?" Ava chuckled awkwardly, nervously glancing at the boys who she now noticed were all staring from the hallway. Andrea lowered her voice, "They don't know you had family did they?"

"Besides our father, no." Andrea stiffened at her father's mentioned. "And that's only because I had to explain why Kraven was after me." Andrea's back straightened like a pole, standing at attention when Kraven was noted.

"Kraven? Did you kill him? Did you get him back for Papá and Grand Papá?" Andrea seemed overly excited over this. She of course knew how their dad died, who killed him, and the amulet, she'd known about the amulet since she was two and able to walk and talk. They hadn't been any secrets in the Ayala family, a family rule. So, she of course wanted revenge like Ava had.

Ava gave her younger sister of three years a sad look. "We caught him…. But I had to choose between being a hunter and a hero…. I chose hero, like Papá would have." Ava looked up to Peter as she said that, and gave him a small smile. Yes she was over the fact that she traced her, as long as he never did it again.

"So, he's not dead, and yet you honored the White Tiger's name at the same time….. Sometimes American ways confuse me…" Andrea said under her breath, but Ava heard and laughed. "I mean I've never seen boys so loco!" She pointed to the three boys whom she met once she got in. "And no manners either, they just stared at me."

Ava scoffed, shaking her head at the boys. "Boys here are…. Strange, that's for sure." Ava stifled a laugh at Peter's hurt face. "Completely loco."

"So, wait." Sam interrupted them. "Your Andrea, Ava's little sister, you know about Kraven, which means you know about the amulet that gives Ava her kind of powers right? Or did I just blow up a huge bag?" Andrea started to laugh, easily reaching into Ava's back pocket and grabbing the amulet. "So, that's a yes on knowing? Do you have one too? Like powers?"

Andrea suddenly smirked and turning to Ava. "Can I _please_ show them? It'll be funny!" The boys looked at each other confused, what'll be funny? Ava sighed, knowing exactly what her sister was talking about. Andrea took that as a yes. Andrea looked at the boys, her bright blue eyes looking like they're glowing. Now that the boys looked, they saw her eyes flash as the same color as the amulet in her hand, but the flash but stopped and they returned to their natural blue hue. Though the boys all stood freaked out by her eyes. They looked exactly like a tiger's, or a cat's, either way, it was more primal looking than before. "_Grrrr….._" Andrea growled slightly, coming from the back her of throat. Peter gulped, now remembering what Saber was growling about. She blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. Peter sighed in relief. "See? Funny!" Ava rolled her eyes, taking her amulet back.

"How-How can you do that?" Luke asked, amazed and slightly, okay a lot, freaked out.

Both she and Ava scowled; the boys could tell that this wasn't good.

**~Ally out**


	3. Recruit:3

**Recruit**

**Tiger In Training Series**

**Hi! Love ya'll**

**Parker's House, Same Time…**

"That's personal informational," Andrea said stiffly, slightly uncomfortable. Then her eyes narrowed. "_And_ none of your business." The boys backed off while Ava rubbed her back in a soothing way. _The memory must have been pretty painful for Ava to act like that, _Peter thought as he watched them, _We shouldn't bring it up again, for their sakes, along with our health. _

"So….." Peter said, trying to continue conversation. He and Ava had changed out of their suits as soon as they got home, then Ava woke Andrea up, which led to this. He had never seen this side of Ava before, the sweet, sisterly side. All he's seen was the tough, workaholic Ava that they all knew and loved. "Do you have a place to stay? Or would you like to stay here?"

That brought Andrea out of her stupor. She had a slight gleam in her eye. "No, I think I'm going to live my aunt around here….. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, with some of Ava's baby pictures."

Ava shot up like a rocket. "Don't you dare!" She said sternly, making her look like a mother more than a sister. Andrea started laughing like a maniac. "I'll make Awilda bring some of yours too!"

"Okay," Andrea said calmly, "I was a very cute baby….. Unlike the time you got stuck toilet. That was very-" Andrea was cut off by being tackled by a raging Ava, who was trying to cover her sister's mouth very forcefully.

"Don't even try Andy." Ava said again, her tone threatening. Andrea gulped at her very old nickname, the one only Ava used when she was getting back at her. Then with a quick decision and kicked Ava off her and onto the ground, but Ava made her fall on the ground also. They fell on top of each other, and started rolling on the floor. After five minutes of neither of them getting the upper hand, Peter stepped in and pulled Ava off of her sister.

"Bad kitty," Sam mocked from the same spot as before. He expected Ava to be mad at him, but not exactly expecting Andrea to literally _hiss_ at him. His eyes shot wide and he backed up a few steps. "Um….." He decided to change the subject for his own safety. "So, why were you out earlier, Ava, finally get a boyfriend?" Andrea stopped hissing instantly, her smirk returning as she faced the famous feline.

"Cheating on Milo now are we?" Everyone stopped dead. Ava started to blush feverously, Peter's heart sunk, and the rest of the boys were trying to comprehend what she just said.

"A-Andy, you know that we b-broke up before I-I left for the states." Ava muttered nervously. Andrea just laughed, knowing the discomfort she was bringing to her own flesh and blood. Peter's heart lifted when he heard that she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Yes, yes, I know…. I still don't know why you broke up with him?" Andrea continued, her smirk never failing, "I mean, he was _hot_. If he wasn't four years older than me, _I _would be dating him." Ava rolled her eyes, regaining her usually personality.

_Ring Ring_, when all of their comm. links at the same time, which made Andrea, jump for a second. Peter answered his first.

"What Fury?" He asked, not wanting to interrupt the family reunion. On his screen, Fury raised an imposing eyebrow, which made Peter dial down his tone a bit. "I mean, yes sir?"

Fury scoffed slightly before briefing his team. "There's a heist going on at the bank, unknown robber, but a big shot, that's for sure. Get down there and take 'em down." And with that, Fury cut the line.

Andrea gave a small chuckle. "So, you're still working for the Big Man huh?" She asked Ava, who nodded before giving her sister one last hug. "So, duty calls, guess this is the time I show myself out and pretend that I don't know that you're all superheroes. Adios, dudes." With that, she showed herself out the door, leaving the gang wondering what just happened. Her smile was so innocently fake that even Sam knew she was up to something.

"Well," Danny spoke first. "You're sister's nice." The air turned awkward and they all went to change before someone said something to upset Ava.

They all went their way to the battle, since the fight was so far, Ava cut a ride on Spidey's cycle, while Danny did the same with Luke's. "She's up to something," White Tiger said to Spiderman, who could only agree. "And usually, that something ends up being _bad_." Spiderman wondered how bad her version of bad was compared to his. His version of being bad was playing hooky from school, or maybe getting sent to the principal's for real. Ava's and Andrea's must be way higher than that for Ava to be worried.

"Calm down," Spiderman reassured her, "I sure that she went straight to your sister's place and is making nice with her. I'm actually betting that she's falling asleep on the couch right now…" He felt Ava scoffed into his back, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm telling you Tiger, you got nothing to worry about-"

"_GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"_ A man screamed from inside the bank.

"-besides that." He concluded, and White Tiger jumped off the bike even before he stopped the thing. He hid the Spidey Cycle somewhere close by, and returned to White Tiger's side. Once the whole gang was surrounding him waiting for a plan, he began to speak again. "Tiger and I will sneak in and get a look, we'll give you all the signal to charge in." They all knew why he chose himself and White Tiger; they were the best at agility and tight spaces.

"Um… What exactly will the signal be?" Nova asked, but Spiderman ignored him. "Seriously! How will we know?" Again, that went ignored.

Nova, Luke and Danny all stood, patiently waiting, (playing video games on their cell phones), while Web-Head and Kitty Cat snuck through the air vents, with your friendly neighborhood Spiderman leading. This gave White Tiger a perfect view of his butt. Ava was blushing under her mask, hoping that Spiderman wouldn't notice. She tried her hardest to look away, but she couldn't help it. It was right in her face! It didn't help that she had the smallest of all small crushes on Peter.

As White Tiger tried to ignore the blue and red spandexes butt in front of her, she thought of her relationship with Peter. He was geeky and a little shy, but sweet. It was the exact opposite of her, she was headstrong and stubborn. She was proud. Of herself and her heritage. She had every right to be, it was the way she was raised, and she was sure Andrea was the same. And that pride caused her to lose focus on herself, and more on the work she was expected to do. She became an A student, a workaholic, and stupendous superhero, just to keep that pride. It was family too. And all White Tiger wanted to do was make her family proud. And she couldn't let little things get in the way.

She didn't know _how_ it happened. But it did. She let a little thing get in the way. A little crush. She's the one that would work herself to the bone, be unbreakable while tortured, and glare her way through life, but her heart would melt every time _he_ talked to her. _He _could make her forget about patrol or homework. _He_ could make her stomach flip and knees into jelly. The worst part was she wasn't doing anything to stop it. And he wasn't even trying.

"Stop," _He_ said, breaking White Tiger out of her day dream world. Right in front of him was a vent that showed the robber and hostages. White Tiger scooted next to him and gave the area a thorough look over. The robber was the famous Sandman, holding a women with sand made sword to her neck. The rest of the hostages were across the room, right in front of the windows, in sight of the police. The Sandman was carefully hidden away from them so they could get a good shot. "We sneak in, you get the hostages out, once out, get the guys, I'll handle Sandman for the time being." White Tiger didn't object, she knew full well that he could handle the Sandman for a few minutes. "Okay, let's go." They carefully entered the room, moving slowly so that the Sandman wouldn't notice any sudden motions. They were lucky that the vent was facing away from the robber, so they could sneak in without fret. Though the hostages saw them, and White Tiger made a silence notion to keep them quiet.

Spiderman moved to the right angle to get the captive out of the Sandman's hands. He shot a quick web shot at her, causing her to fly out of Sandman's surprised hands and White Tiger quickly caught her. Sandman turned and saw Spiderman on the wall. "Ugh, you little bug!" He screamed at the offending Arachnid.

Peter scowled under his mask. "Spiders are not bugs! They're arachnids! Gosh, how many times do I have to say that?" With that spoken, he shot web after web at the sandy robber. White Tiger made it her mission to get the hostages out and out of harm's way.

"Up!" She yelled at them. "Come on people, move it! Official superhero business here!" She made moving motions to the door and as one they all scrambled out of there. White Tiger sighed at the slightly pathetic mob as they tried to break out of the locked doors. "Move aside!" She ordered, and the civilians did as told. White Tiger moved away from the doors a bit before taking off running towards them. She jumped at the last second and went through the glass, feet first.

**Transition- Outside…**

"Come on," Nova whined to his teammates. "How much longer? I wanna fight and go back home!" Power man and Iron Fist rolled their eyes at the slightly immature friend who had long last lost his game on his phone. "What is the signal even gonna be?"

He was interrupted by the glass door breaking in shards, scattering them everywhere. White Tiger landed on the outside of the bank, scaring the chiz out of Nova. "That would be your signal." She said to him, kicking away extra glass so the civilians could get through without being scratched. Once all the hostages were out and handed to the authorities, the team went back inside to see Spiderman punched across the room by the Sandman, landing in a heap. White Tiger went over to check on him. He wasn't unconscious, but he was fading in and out of the world around him. He was badly injured and White Tiger instantly knew he wouldn't be fighting this battle anymore.

"Haha! Take that you worthless bug-Wah!" The Sandman screamed as an barely visible figure attacked him from behind. First, four claw like scratches appeared on his chest. Then he was kicked forward, onto his hands and knees. The figure than smashed their foot into Sandman's unprotected face before he could even respond. The kick was so powerful that Sandman actually flipped three times in the air before hitting the wall, and then landing in a heap on the floor. The figure went into a crouching position as they waited for Sandman to get up. It took the Sandman a few seconds to regain his awareness and face the figure. He already had a bruise forming on his face where he was kicked.

The Sandman then threw a punch that was extended longer than normal considering he was using his sand abilities. The figure, still the group could not see what they looked like, jumped out of the way, doing a double black flip to move out of the way. Sandman then used his other fist to punch, using the same tactic, but the figure just flipped away again. They landed right in between his arms, and Sandman smirked, bringing his arms around in a huge curve, handing straight towards the unsuspecting figure.

Two inches from hitting their intended mark, the mark jumped out of the way, safe from harm. The fist were still in motion, too fast for Sandman to stop and they landed on his face again. He propelled himself several feet backwards. The figure, still in mid-jump, through a canister at the villain, which exploded in his face. The explosion turned out to be water, which melted his face off.

The figure threw three more at the robber, one at each arm, and then one at her chest. The Sandman slowly began to melt from the water, screaming in pain. "Who are you?" He screamed at the figure.

The team was thoroughly surprised to find it a female voice. "In my home country, they call me Cachorro, or Cub." The team now saw the figure in the light for the first time now. They were defiantly a new hero in this town.

**Anyone who guesses who the new hero is gets a cookie! Anyone who knows what Tigresa means gets two!**

**~Ally out**


	4. Recruit:4

**Recruit**

**Tiger In Training Series**

**Hello people, how's it going. I know, the last chapter kind of sucked, I'm not good at fight scenes. But oh well, in this chapter, we get to find out who the mysterious new hero is. Three guesses on who it is!**

**The Bank…**

Spiderman was shocked at what he saw in front of him. There she stood a smaller version of White Tiger. There were slight differences in the suits though. The new hero's version had stripes along the arms, legs and back, and had two white belts running criss-cross across the chest. To their surprise, there was no amulet on her, it was just her. Her brown hair was slightly shorter than White Tiger's. If he wasn't in so much pain from the fight, he probably would have said something.

"So, are you guys going to stand there or are you going to say something?" Cub asked. Her voice sounded like there was a slight it was being slightly modified.

White Tiger was the first to speak. "Um… just to make sure… That's you in there right, Sis? Cuz if it's not, I'm going to be seriously mad." Cub chuckled lightly, and nodded. Spiderman's eyes grew in size as he figured out who the hero was.

Cub stood from her fighting pose, which was stationed like a pouncing cat, similar to White Tiger's. "So, this is the legendary team I so much about from all those e-mails." She turned to Power man, who smirked at her, "Body builder," then to Iron Fist, "Fortune Cookie," onto Nova, "Bucket Head," And lastly to Spiderman, "and let's not forget about Web-Head." All the boys turned to glare at White Tiger who was trying to edge away from them slowly, as if to not get mulled to death by angry teenaged boys. Cub laughed at the boys' expressions. "I kid, I kid. Good ol' Tiger never called any of you that….well, Web-Head and Bucket-Head yeah, but the others, nah." Power man and Iron Fist again smiled, but Spiderman and Nova still pouted.

They all watched as the clean up squad took away Sandman, keeping him in a locked S.H.E. . cell that he had no chance of breaking out of. Cub backed away when Director Fury walked up to them. "Well, nice you meeting you all. Hope to help again. Gotta go!" She tired running past Fury, but he grabbed her back the back of her suit, holding her up in the air. _"Déjame ir tuerto looney!" _She cursed at the Director, and only White Tiger flinched at that.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Director Fury questioned the Young Hero.

"Home," Cub answered quickly. "Kind of a curfew and my Aunt will be furious if I'm late…. So, can you let me go now?" She had now stopped struggling and was hanging limply from his hand. Fury didn't answer her so she sighed, now ready to receive her punishment.

"That was quite impressive, handling Sandman like that…. Reminds me of your father." Cub's hand popped up, her eyes glowing green behind her mask furiously. "Calm down and I'll let you go." Her eyes started stopped glowing, but from behind the mask she never stopped glaring.

"Can you put me down now, or do I have to claw off your hand?" Cub asked him nonchalantly. The team tensed at this, but Fury took no heed to it and dropped Cub, who landed graciously on her feet.

"I still think you should consider joining S.H.I.E.L.D," Fury told her. "You were only ten when you made your decision. You can change your mind." White Tiger's eyes widened, realizing she wasn't the only one contacted by the agency three years ago.

"My answer is still no," She replied, dusting off fake dust off her shoulders. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am-"

"Cub," White Tiger cut her off. "Consider it. I'm way better now than I was before. Plus I got to meet some pretty sweet teammates." She gestured the guys behind her and they all smiled kindly at her. "Plus, once the Helicarrier is up again you don't have to put up with our cousin's little pranks." That got her attention and shook her head wildly.

"I'm in, I'm so in if you get me away from that little monster." Fury chuckled along with White Tiger. "But… I'm going to start _tomorrow_ after school, kind of want to sleep tonight." With that she took off into the streets, but White Tiger knew exactly where she was going.

Fury suddenly turned hard again as he turned to the team. "Good job getting the civilians out, but work faster next time, and get inside faster." He said that to Nova, Power man and Iron Fist. "Spider, get cleaned up and all of you head to bed. I'm pretty sure you have a test in a particular subject concerning the Civil War." Nova, Power man, and Spiderman groaned, while Iron First and White Tiger stayed quiet, waiting to go. "Dismissed." They all left, seeing no reason to stay.

**Unknown POV**

The man in black watched the fight between Sandman and the new young hero from another air vent inside the building. He saw that the young one, or Cub, looked exactly like White Tiger and fighting styles were close to each other's.

When he heard White Tiger call Cub Sis, he mentally put that in a later observation. The two were close; he would have to take them both out to make sure he got out alive.

**White Tiger POV**

White Tiger rode back on the Spidey Cycle again, this time driving since Spiderman was in a lot of pain. He was holding on to her as tightly as he could, arms wrapped around her mid section. Ava could feel his abs through his suit and began to blush feverously. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. "You okay? You're really hot-er-warm I mean." Spiderman said on her shoulder.

White Tiger nodded, not trusting her voice and stayed quiet the rest of the ride. This was too embarrassing, for either of them. They got to Peter's house without a word, she helped him climbed through the bedroom window since he was hurt. Nova was snickering the whole time and I growled at him to shut him up.

"There," I said, setting Spiderman down on his bed. "You're wounded, so you get the bed tonight. I'll sleep on one of the couches." They all took off his mask and Peter looked like he was about to protest, but Danny quickly started working on fixing his wounds. "I'm gonna go change…. And study for that test." Ava hurried left the room so the guys could change, not wanting to be in another awkward situation.

**Ava's POV**

Ava shut the bathroom door behind her, taking deep breaths. She had to control herself around him. She was wearing the amulet for too long and it was starting to affect her. She dropped her belt off, relinquishing control, giving her a breather. "God, I hate being the only girl sometimes…." She muttered to herself.

She looked to the mirror, seeing herself in the mirror. Her grandmother had once called her something, _maravilloso_, or stunning. Ava didn't see it herself, she felt the opposite actually, plain. Sure, her looks weren't exactly common in New York, but in Puerto Rico, she looked just like everyone else. Then she remembered what else her grandmother said, it wasn't her outside what made her _maravilloso_, it was her inside, her heart of gold as her grandmother called it. She placed a hand over her heart and thought back. _I really have to call my grandma soon,_ Ava thought to herself as she continued to get dressed in PJs, _I miss her._

**Transition-Peter's room…**

Sam was laughing as soon as Ava left the room. "Dude," he said to Peter, "She _so_ digs you." Peter scoffed, acting as if he didn't believe him, nor cared. Sam didn't know what he saw, or how to interpret it. How Peter saw it, she was being a supportive teammate and a concerned friend. That's all Peter asked for, and he was happy.

"It's true," Luke supported Sam. "Usually she doesn't mind us being hurt, but when _you_ get hurt, she goes all Momma Tiger." Peter rolled his eyes at that analogy and continued to get into his sleep wear without hurting himself in the process. Danny had already finished putting on fresh bandages for his wounds that would heal by tomorrow.

"Thanks Danny," Peter said, now ready for bed, shoving everyone out of his room so he could sleep. Those friends of his were fun and all, most of the time, but they were surely annoying. He sort of felt bad for leaving Ava only with the wolves, but shortly fell asleep.

**Transition-Room Where Everyone Was Sleeping…**

Ava slept on one of the couches, while Danny slept on the other, Sam took the arm chair and Luke slept on the table. Ava felt bad for making Luke sleep on the table, but he said he always did and it helped his back. Not wanting to disagree, or have to sleep on the table, she decided it was okay. The boys would be doing nothing but annoying her until one AM, so she opted to studying with her IPod turned on high.

Yes, most people would think Ava Ayala would hate music, with it being so distracting. But no, that was not the case. In fact, she loved music. Okay, not head banger stuff or that weird dubstep that they somehow call music, but salsa and Latin Pop were her things. Even though it was very cliché, she loved _Livin' La Vida Loca_ by Ricky Martin and most Shakira songs. They were catchy. And it was very fun to dance to. Though she would never dance in front of anyone, she was slightly embarrassed that she could do the salsa and she was also a very good belly dancing, her aunt Awilda taught her in fact, but she would never do it in front of anyone.

It was too personal and special to Ava. Though Andrea would probably do it just for the heck of it, since she was too young to remember some of the dances that took place in their home. Though Ava kept practicing, in private of course.

"Ava…. _Ava…..AVA!" _Sam yelled in her ear, finally breaking her out of her music haze. She tore her earpuds out and shot up.

"_WHAT!"_ Ava yelled back, half from the fact her ears were still getting used to no music, the other she was trying to make a point.

"Would you turn you dang IPod down! I can hear it from the kitchen!" He yelled at Ava who glared right back. Sam flinched a bit, her glares were legendary, but held strong. He took her IPod and turned the volume down by himself. Ava tensed, growling at him by the back of her throat. Sam gulped, but stood his ground. Ava sighed, not defeated though.

"It couldn't have been _that_ high." Ava said defending herself.

"_Tsamina mina eh eh, Waka Waka eh eh, Tzamina mina Zangalewa. This time for Africa." _Luke and Danny sang out. In perfect tone and pitch of the song This Time for Africa, by Shakira. Ava pouted, knowing that she replayed that way too many times then she should have. She put away her stuff, before finally going to sleep on the couch, drifting asleep to the boys' snores.

"_This time for Africa…" _She murmured lastly.

**Transition-Awilda's Apartment….**

"She is _so _going to kill me," Andrea muttered in normal civvies clothing as she walked up the worn out stairs of her Aunt's apartment. The building wasn't a bad place to live, but it was old, and the elevator was broken. The good part was it gave people on the top floor a workout every day, so that's good.

Their grandmother had called Awilda in the morning, right when her plane landed. Now it was 11 at night. Andrea spent most of the day looking for Ava and fighting crime, so she didn't get to see her yet, nor her little cousins. Well, the cousins she didn't mind. They had visited her in Puerto Rico once and man! Were they annoying!

Andrea nervously knocked on the door, not loud enough to wake the neighbors, but loud enough to be heard from inside. The door immediately swung open and her Aunt dragged her inside by the ear. "Where were you?!" She screamed at Andrea, who quickly cowered in fear. She might've faced some of Puerto Rico's roughest criminals, but she was still a coward against her Aunt. "I saw Cub on the news! Was that you! Why didn't you come straight here! You could've been killed!" Awilda started to go on a motherly rant that Andrea would often get when they were kids. Her mother died when she still a kid, so Awilda and her grandmother took charge with being her "mothers".

Still used to the rants, Andrea took the chance to look at her aunt. She had more of her father's looks, with a sharper chin and nose, but everything else was the same. Andrea looked around the apartment, it seemed something like Awilda would do. Messy and casual. The ways of a true Puerto Rican. The cousins must have gone to bed some time ago, considering that it was a school night.

"Andy!" Andrea looked back to her Aunt, who softened as she looked into her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you, come give your Auntie a hug!" Andrea gave Awilda a tight squeeze, before loosening and kissing both of her cheeks, a custom. "Go to bed and you'll give me answers tomorrow, you look dead tired and you have school."

Andrea detached herself from her, making her way to a spare bedroom where her luggage from the airport was in front of. "Oh and Andy," Her Aunt included. Andrea turned around at her childhood nickname. "Please try not to get into _too_ much trouble at school okay. I don't care about crime fighting, I'm worried about school. So, please promise me."

Andrea nodded, honestly hoping that she wouldn't have to break that promise.

**Song used is by Shakira, I love her, and it wasn't even Spanish, it was for the soccer competition that was in Africa a few years back. Still love that song though. Don't worry, more Spanish songs will be in this throughout, also salsa and belly dancing.**

**Puerto Ricans do belly dance right? No means to be offensive to anyone, just a general question that would help this story a lot! :D**

**Also, sorry to anyone that likes dubstep. Just helps her with her Latino background. **

_**Spanish used in story: **__**Google Translate so please don't take offense if this is wrong. Honestly I wish I could speak Spanish for real. That would be awesome!**_

_**Déjame ir tuerto looney!**_**- Let me go you one eyed looney!**

**~Ally out**


	5. Recruit:5

**Recruit**

**Tiger In Training Series**

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! **

**Okay, so they made Hector Ava's father in the TV show instead of her brother. So, I'm going to make a family tree for this story.**

**Nestor Ayala- Grandfather, first White Tiger, deceased**

**Maria Ayala-Grandmother, raised Ava and Andrea, in Puerto Rico, (comics)**

**Hector Ayala-Father, Second White Tiger, killed by Kraven**

**Jo-Anna Ayala-Mother, (not real person in any, but still good), deceased**

**Awilda Ayala Del Toro-Aunt, Hector's sister, house of residence for Andrea (aunt)**

**Flippo Ayala- Brother, deceased (comics).**

**Ava Ayala- White Tiger, 16, hero.**

**Andrea Ayala- Cub, 13, hero.**

**Angela Del Toro- Cousin, 10.**

**Rey Del Toro- Cousin, 7**

**Ava's POV**

Ava woke up at 6 in the morning as always. She was always an early riser, waking up at 6 was literally plugged into her brain. The boys were all snoozing around, she saw Sam snuggling an old teddy bear. Ava had to cover my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. As quietly as she could she made it to the bathroom, not wanting to disturb their rest. Though she would as soon as she was done. Ava just wanted to shower in peace.

Before Ava went to get a shower though, she checked on Peter. _For his wounds_ Ava thought. She went into his room and saw him spread out across his bed, snoring also. _Do all the boys in this house snore? Thank god I learned to deal with it early on or I would never get any sleep, _Ava thought again.

Ava removed his old bandages, pausing as he twisted slightly in his sleep. Oh my god, he has the best abs! _Focus Ava! _His wounds were almost all gone, a few small scabs and scars, but that's all. He didn't even need new bandages, which was good because it would be awkward to explain in gym class. She shuddered at the mention of that class, remembering the Taskmaster being our gym teacher.

Ava through Peter's old bandages away, doing a double check to make sure he was fine before heading for the shower. The shower was hot, waking me up from her morning daze. Ava got dressed in her usually green tunic and brown skirt with black heels. She fixed my hair and it was exactly 6:30 when she was done. _I should wake the boys up so they can all get ready in time._ She woke up Danny and Luke first. They were the easiest and least likely to take her head off in the morning. Then Nova, who kept yakking and yakking about her interrupting his dream about Mary Jane. That one got me a little grossed out.

Then she went to Peter, who was probably the most jumpy out of us all besides herself. He would jump anything that would move.

"**You would like that, Ava.**" A little devil appeared on her shoulder, looking like a red White Tiger. **"Naughty naughty little tiger." **The devil smirked at Ava who was trying to ignore the devil.

"Shut up," Ava told her-it-thing, whatever it was.

"**Just saying…. You would."** The angel counter-part appeared on her other shoulder looking like the real White Tiger. They tackled the devil-White Tiger off her shoulder and started battling for the death. Ava shook my head of the nonsense and went back to the task at hand. Waking Pete up without getting mauled to death.

She took a long baseball bat that was lying around in his room, staying a good five feet away before touching his face with it. He twitched, moving his face away from the bat, then she poked him again, a bit harder. This time his eyes sprung open and he jumped off the bed and onto the ceiling. He tensed ready to fight. "You are so lucky I'm not your Aunt May." Ava muttered at him before dropping the bat and walking out the door.

Ava saw Luke, Danny, and Sam battle over the shower, being immature as always. Peter soon joined that fight and she just had to roll my eyes. Ava went to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast for herself, knowing that the boys wouldn't have enough time to eat to go to school on time. Ava heard the bathroom door slam and three boys groan. She sighed, knowing this process would repeat three more time until everyone was done. She sat on counter and began to study for the test again, just in case.

**Andrea's POV **

Awilda had been harsh the next morning after Andrea had come. But she did deserve it. She should've just came straight to her house and _then_ find Ava. But Andrea wanted to see her sister again, can you blame her? After Awilda's rant during breakfast, she got dressed in normal wear. As in bright colored shirt, shinny jeans and brown boots. The little pests she calls cousins started to annoy her. They kept asking her questions about Puerto Rico and Grandma, which Andrea answered as nicely as she could before hastily running to Midtown.

The school was huge! Well, at least _way_ bigger than the one Andrea went to in Puerto Rico. It had at least four floors, maybe more! She gulped as she saw older high schoolers come off a bus. One of those students was about a foot taller than those around him and was bullying anyone who looked weak. Andrea glared at that kid, knowing she would hate him. Andrea made my way down the sidewalk, trying not to get smashed in all the older kids. She saw a few middle school students here and there, but they mostly stayed on the side of the sidewalk, so they wouldn't get trampled over.

Andrea walked into the main doors and went into the office. She needed to get my schedule and her locker before she could actually _go_ to class. Inside the office was very bland and brown. A bunch of waiting chairs were against the wall and a desk was seated across from them. Two people were in the room with her, a young girl and the secretary. Andrea walked up to the desk and she was met with a very old looking secretary, who looked about a week older than dirt. Her hair was thin and wispy and white. She had bags and rolls and wrinkles. She reminded Andrea of her neighbor in Puerto Rico, the annoying one. "Um.." Andreatried to say politely. "I'm a new student here…"

"Andrea Ayala?" She asked, typing on her computer, making some of her rolls on her arms jiggle. Andrea nodded, trying not to stare. "Hm…. You just moved from Puerto Rico, so we're going to have to assign you a speak guide-"

"No, that won't be necessary, I'm fine with speaking English and I'll figure out what's with American algarabia soon." Andrea said quickly. The last thing Andrea needed was a little goody-two-shoes following her around trying to explain everything. Plus, how would Andrea be able to sneak around when there's someone tailing her? "Plus I can just ask my sister later if I have any difficulties." Andrea smiled at her, trying to be as convincing as possible.

She gave Andrea a slight look, before tying again. "Fair enough, contact the office if you change your mind. Here's your schedule, and Roman will take you to your homeroom." She gestured to the girl who was behind the desk with her. Roman smiled up at Andrea and waved for her to follow her. They walked down a hallway away from all the high school students.

"The school is separated into two, middle school and high school. Bottom floor is for sixth grade, second is seventh grade, and the third is for eighth grade. We're going to have to go to the second floor, and then to Dr. Tirt's class. That'll be your homeroom, and then follow classmates will help you with the rest of your classes." Roman explained quickly as they walked up the stairs. She showed Andrea where her locker was and then to her class which was the classroom closest to the stairs.

She knocked on the door and an old looking man inside gestured them to come in. Andrea opened the door and saw a bunch of kids talking to each other or doing homework. They all quieted when Andrea walked in and Dr. Trit looked up. He seemed like a kind old man, with laugh lines around his eyes and a white wisp of hair on top of his bald head. "Dr. Trit, this is Andrea Ayala, she's a new student here." Roman told the teacher who got up from his desk and walked over.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Ayala." Dr. Trit said with a surprisingly thick British accent. He took out hand and Andrea shook it.

"Likewise, sir." She was surprised with my own politeness. Andrea was usually a more of a joking, make people annoyed type of person, instead of the mannered kid.

"May I ask, where were before coming here?" He seemed explicitly interested.

"San Juan, Puerto Rico." She answered and Dr. Trit looked surprised. "My grandmother though it would be a good idea to see the States." He nodded, understanding where her grandmother had "thought".

"Class," he said, now turning to his class. In the corner of her eye Andrea saw Roman leave the classroom. A few kids murmured slightly to themselves. "This is Andrea Ayala, a new student here. She came from Puerto Rico. Please make her feel welcomed."

Andrea smirked, remembering what schools in Puerto Rico welcomes were like. "Hola," she said to the class before waving. It was more natural for Andrea to say hi in Spanish since she's done it so many times back at her home.

"Does she speak English?" A boy asked from the boy of the class, while a few boys around him snickered. Andrea glared at them. She knew this boy was going to be annoying.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you shouldn't talk about people when they're right in front of you?" Andrea answered swiftly, shutting him up. A few kids laughed, and Dr. Trit smirked slightly. It was obvious that the kid wasn't well liked.

"Ms. Ayala," Dr. Trit was speaking to Andrea again. "You can take the seat behind Ms. Quinn." She looked and saw the only empty seat in the class, which was right behind a girl who was smiling her face off. Andrea nodded and gently sat down in the desk. Dr. Trit returned to the desk and the kids started talking again.

Ms. Quinn, the girl sitting in front of Andrea, turned around hurriedly. "Hi! I'm Thea! How are you?"

Andrea was a little frazzled by this girl's cheeriness, but she didn't let it get to her. "Pretty good," Andrea answered very shortly. A girl beside her leaned in, as well as another from the other side.

"I'm Georgia, and that's Bailey." The one to Andrea's right side, while pointing the one on her left. "So what's Puerto Rico like, where'd live? Can you speak Spanish?"

"Um… It was fine, San Juan, and yes, yes I can." Andrea spoke back, a little taken aback with how noisy she was.

"Cool," the one to Andrea's left, Bailey, said. "I, myself, have never left the New York area. It's really boring here and I want to go to other places, but my mom never lets me."

"Boring?" Andrea asked. "Isn't there superheroes here though? Like Spiderman and White Tiger and Iron Man?" They didn't seem effected by those names at all.

"Old news," Thea answered, yawning to exaggerate. "We've seen them too many times before."

"But I did hear there's a new hero in town." Georgia added, and the other girls perked up a bit. "Her name's Cub, and she took down the Sandman all by herself. I heard she's White Tiger's little sister or something. Cool huh?" The other girls all nodded, seemingly interested in, well, Andrea in a way.

These girls seemed to be a bit of gossipers. Which could be good for Andrea, she could find out intell on things like _that_. Plus they didn't seem that bad. Once Andrea got over the cheeriness.

"Hey, isn't there another kid in this school named Ayala?" Bailey asked all of us.

"Oh yeah, she's my sister, Ava. Moved here before me to see what it's like." Andrea lied between her teeth. She felt kind of bad for it, they seemed like nice people and all. But Andrea had to keep a cover story. Oh well.

**~Ally out**


	6. Recruit:6

**Recruit**

**Tiger In Training Series**

**Hi! So, few OCs next chapter, just a few people for Andrea to hang out with. There will also be a new OC in this or coming chapters. Another Hero-Trainee like Andrea.**

**On with the story!**

**Ava's POV**

Ava was _so_ mad at Fury! There wasn't even a test today in _any_ subjects! Oh, Ava would so kill him if she could without getting killed in the process. Maybe, naw, nothing could beat Fury.

Peter, Sam, and Luke all sighed in relief when they found out that there wasn't any quiz and just a ploy to make Ava want to go home faster and scare the crap out of the boys. Danny didn't look effected, besides a slight smile. Ava, on the other hand, scowled. She spent at least an hour of her night studying for a fake quiz! Who wouldn't be mad?

Plus she really wanted an A.

Enough of that and her teenaged test crisis. Now it was time to focus on her family crisis. Ava couldn't believe her little sister popped up out of the blue! _Oh man, what is she going to do? She could show my friends baby pictures to Peter! Or embarrassing home videos to my team! Or worse, all of the tests I failed in Kindergarten! Ugh! My life is ruined! And when she mentioned my Ex yesterday, I thought I was going to die! I mean, I was 13 when we were together! That doesn't qualify as a real relationship! _Ava thought, not realizing her thoughts were actually showing on her face.

_Don't get me wrong! I love my sister. She just uses too much blackmail. Though I have my own stash of blackmail to use against her. Hehe, mess with the bull, you get the horns. _Ava continued to think, still not aware that Peter was now watching as her expressions change with each thought.

_I miss home. It was always fun there, with Grandma and my neighbors. Ever since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I have worked my butt off and haven't taken a break. Maybe I should take a vacation? _

"Ava," Peter whispered in her ear. Ava jumped out of her thoughts, going back into the real world. They were in Biology class and Peter was Ava's partner. Luckily the teacher was called away for a few minutes so she could think without getting in trouble. "You okay? Your face just went through like, six different emotions in under a minute."

Ava blushed slightly, turning away from him. "Just thinking… About Andrea and home and stuff…" It was true, Ava didn't feel like lying to Peter right now.

"Oh, feeling homesick?... Ya'know, I always thought you thought of New York as your home… I couldn't picture you anywhere else. It's just New York suits you, like you're all…" Peter told me, speaking lowly to keep attention away from their friends.

Ava smirked slightly. "Yeah, all up tight and always busy? Nah, I wasn't always this way. Back in San Juan I was the life of the party. New York and S.H.I.E.L.D. have just done some things to me. Plus it helps control, my um, _powers_." She whispered lastly. Peter gave Ava a shocked look that almost made her giggle, but Ava held it in.

"Well, forgetting about your powers, why don't we try to bring out the wild child back out of you… Let's do something this weekend! Like a party or bowling!" Peter said enthusiastically. Ava smiled at his boyish and excited grin. With a guy who's been through so much, he knew how to be happy, and help others. He had the biggest heart Ava has ever seen.

"Sure…" Ava said slowly in thought out words. _Sure,_ _Somebody give me an award for smartest response ever._ Ava thought sarcastically, and mentally degrading herself.

Somehow, he smiled even brighter. "Great, it's a date then." He said that very loudly and most of the people in the room stopped talking and stared at them. They both began to blush. "I mean, as friends. Just friends." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Ava chuckled slightly, trying to relieve the tension.

"Yup, just friends." She said loudly enough for the class to hear. Sam, Luke and Danny gave disbelieving stares at each other before smirking at the now awkward friends. MJ giggled, she was in the class, knowing her friends' awkwardness when she sees it.

"Ava," she called out to her as soon as the class started talking again. She walked over to Ava, completely ignoring Peter as he said hi. Ava had to smirk a little at that.

"Hey MJ," Ava greeted her as she took the empty seat next to her. Ava smile at her, trying to be nice to technically her only "girl friend". Even though they never really talked, MJ was Ava's only friend that was an actual girl. Of course she talked to other girls too, like in classes or the locker rooms, but Ava usually just hung out with the boys. So to Ava, MJ was more like an acquaintance than an actual friend.

"So, you and Pete going on a date?" Ava's smile dropped and a blush was reinstated. "Finally he grew some balls to ask you out." Ava's blush deepened, but she either took no notice or was secretly enjoying it inside. "So, to get you ready, we need to go to the mall-"

"Whoa! Whoa! It's _not_ a date. Just a friendly outing between two friends." Ava objected. MJ gave her a pathetic looking face.

"Friends…That like each other." Ava opened my mouth to protest, but MJ kept talking. "Don't even try to deny. It's obvious to anyone that's female or even human… Even Sam knows and he's as dumb as a door nail." Ava chuckled awkwardly at the joke, but her blush never went away. "So, I'm betting its casual right? A movie or bowling or something?" Ava gave a quick nod. She gave Ava's outfit a quick one over. "We're going to have to make you change into something…. New and casual. How 'bout jeans. Very in right now."

The rest of the conversation went by on how Ava should dress on the date, and then somehow went to their celebrity crushes, and then finally they ended up talking about their _actually_ crushes. MJ, who had broken up with Harry a few weeks ago, had a tiny crush on Sam. Which surprised the heck out of Ava, and grossing her out at the same time.

"We should do this again." MJ told me a minute before the teacher came in. "Sleepover at my house tonight? Final preparations for you date tomorrow." Ava blinked in surprise. It was Friday? So that means the…. Friendly greeting would be tomorrow.

"Oh yeah." Ava muttered in response to her question. MJ smiled at her and Ava could feel their friendship blossoming.

**Peter's POV**

_Oh…my…Gosh_. Peter's brain was still trying to comprehend what just happened just between himself and Ava. At first, it just started out as a regular discussion. Then Peter found out that Ava could have fun and wanted to show her some. Then it turned into a date. _What?_

_I, Peter Parker also known as Web-Head, have a date with Ava Ayala, the third generation White Tiger and one of the most diehard person I've ever met_. Peter was trying to process that as MJ came and talked to Ava and they were actually getting to be nice. Though Peter wasn't paying attention to that because HE HAVE A DATE WITH AVA AYALA!

By the time the teacher came back in, Peter was still trying to figure out things in his mind and his mouth was hanging open. "Sorry class, I hope you were all good-Mr. Parker, what are you staring at?" He didn't move and was very lucky his teacher was very young and "hip" with our teenaged culture. He turned to Ava and smirked. "She asks you on a date?"

Ava started blushing, more than she should be able to. Peter was still trying to process. Sam took advantage of that. "Hey Ayala, why don't you kiss him to get him out of brain freeze?" His mouth shut as quick as lightning. Ava shot up in her chair.

"Would you shut-" She began yelling at Sam.

"_Would Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Andrea Ayala, and Mason King please report to Principal Coulson's office."_ The loud speaker spoke, causing Ava to falter through her anger. The teacher began signing us all passes, used to the sudden disappearances that have happened often before.

Ava glared daggers at Sam before turning to get her pass and going out of the class without even a glance behind her back. Peter chased after her, also glaring at Sam, who smiled innocently at him. Ava was power walking to the Coulson's office, which would be funny if she wasn't so mad. It took Peter a while to catch up with her. "Ava," he caught her arm and spun her around.

"What?" She snapped at Peter. He let a look of hurt pass through his face for her snapping but quickly went away. Ava saw it though, and felt bad. She gave an aggravated sigh. "I'm sorry, but you know how Sam came get me _so_…._Ugh!_" Peter chuckled at her, letting her know he knew what she was talking about.

She calmed down enough to give Peter a small smile, while they made our way to the office. Suddenly a thought came to mind, and Peter was surprised Ava didn't think of it first. "Who's Mason King?"

**Andrea's POV**

Andrea was in her Pre-Algebra class when the speaker went off. _"Would Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Andrea Ayala, and Mason King please report to Principal Coulson's office."_ She wasn't surprised when she was called, Andrea figured that S.H.I.E.L.D. had instated itself into Midtown, but she didn't know who this Mason King was.

Andrea calmly walked up to get a pass from the teacher, and walked toward the place where she first got her schedule. People still weren't used to the new kid so they stared at Andrea the whole way. When she finally got the office, which was farther away than she remember, Andrea saw Ava and Peter already there. "Hola," she said to them. Ava smiled at her, about to reply when the other three goofballs came in.

Ava went cold to Sam, who didn't do anything about it. "You wanna hear what happened between Web-Head and Ms. Kitty Cat?" Luke asked Andrea in a hushed whisper. She raised an eyebrow, which he took as a yes. "He asked her out." Andrea's snapped her head at the two before snickering lowly, making Ava suspicious but Peter unknowing.

"Students," Principal Coulson appeared in the office, scaring the crap out of Sam. He took a good look at Andrea, probably analyzing things for later reference. "Today, you'll have two new additions to your team." Everyone looked at each other at that, not knowing who the other member was. "Andrea, of course, as the new, and already favorite of the public, Cub. And the other will be Mason," a boy suddenly walked through the door. "Him," Andrea took a good look at the boy. He was obliviously her age; he looked like the average guy, blue jeans and black sweatshirt, with red and green high tops. Andrea was just glad this guy didn't have hair that flips like all of the guys in the States have. Nothing annoyed her more was a Justin Bieber wannabe. Instead it was cut short, but looked like he just got out of bed. He was pale, but seemed like he worked out a lot with his build. "This is The Abider. Like Ava's amulet and Sam's helmet, Mason has a ring that gives his power." Andrea gave Mason another look over, analyzing anything for further use. He did the same to her.

"Mason," Coulson said, not really paying attention to their personal missions. "Explain your ring." Mason growled to himself. He didn't seem like the kind of kid to happily to anything. He actually seemed like a grouch, or something. He glared at the team while explaining, making Andrea and Ava glare back, but the rest didn't react.

He pulled a black ring out of his pocket, it seemed like it would fit Andrea's pointer finger. "This is the Ring of Dark Elves, of the Nine Realms of the Norse Gods. The Dark Elves are these elves that give people nightmares and cause havoc. This ring was created by a Dark Elf, one of the most evil of them all. The ring has the power to control shadows and nightmares if properly used. It's powerful magic, almost as strong as Thor's hammer. The power is almost too great to use, much less the Dark Elves. That would probably cause the world to go into chaos. So, the Ring was sent here, passed down through the generations to keep it safe from all those who may try to posses it. The Abider, me, also has the instructions to protect those from harm. It's been passed down my family through many generations, but the last Abider died before I could be trained, so I went to S.H.I.E.L.D."

**~Ally out**


	7. Recruit:7

**Recruit**

**Tiger In Training**

**Hey Oh! I've added a new OC. My character Mason King, aka the Abider. He's going to seem mean and arrogant at first, but don't worry, Andrea will get to him ;)**

**I have a pretty sizable amount of Electro puns in this, not very good, just for a warning.**

**Okay, so I saw on my view tracker that I have readers from Puerto Rico. Help me out here. I have no idea what it's like down there. I just know it's kind of hot. **

**Agent Coulson's Office…..**

"So… we're going to have _two_ kids on our team now?" Sam asked Agent Coulson once Mason was done. Both Andrea and Mason narrowed their eyes at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Isn't that a little, oh I don't know, dangerous? I mean, we're putting Minors out to fight in a dangerous game, one where they barely have _any_ experience in-"

Andrea cut him off. "Whoa! Three things here! One, you're forgetting that YOU, my good sir, are a minor too. Two, you people are only two years older than me. And three, I've been training since I was a little girl, same time as Ava, and I've fought crime every since I was ten when Ava left!" She yelled at Sam, who backed behind Luke, who cringed at her infernal yelling. "You wanna see who can take on who-"

"Miss Ayala, that won't be necessary. We know full well about your skills and abilities," Agent Coulson tried to calm Andrea down. "We also know that you could beat Sam into the pavement." Sam started to protest, but Coulson kept going. "Either way, you're still younger than the rest of these kids, even by a few years. Which is why you two," he motioned Mason and Andrea, "will be partners. You will train together, fight together, and live together. You will be watching each others' backs no matter what. And you'll stay that way until Fury seems you two are ready to be on your own…. Think of it as a safe guard for new recruits. And you will also be appointed mentors in the team later on, someone who will fit you styles and you can learn from."

Mason and Andrea both started to protest, not wanting to be stuck with the other for so long. She just met the guy and knew he was going to be a handful, and she _knew_ she was going to be the same for him. Plus, she didn't _need_ a mentor. her sister will already fill in as that spot, and already has. She'll help her train, give her tips, and just be an older sister. They didn't even have to speak about it! "Not buts! Fury's orders. We've already talked to your aunt, Andrea, and she said Mason is allowed to stay at your house." Andrea clenched my teeth, not wanting to be shot down by a grown up, but seeing no other way. "Now, we have a robbery at Chatham Square. Get going." Andrea growled under her breath but quickly got changed with Ava in the girls' room and went to Chatham Square.

The fight was against some random electricity dude, Electro or something or other. He didn't really electrify Cub much of a villain, since Cub and White Tiger pretty much double teamed the fight, which wasn't shocking considering that the team didn't really conduct a great, electric bond as it should. It was understandable since White Tiger was the only one Cub has ever fought with before and they knew each other moves, though Tiger has changed a bit. Her moves were a bit more robotic and programmed than the flow they learned from their teachers. But, hey, if people change, so do fighting styles.

So, during the whole fight, the boys kind of just watched us as the girls did the work. Once they overheated Electro, easier said than done, the boys looked kind of bored. "You could've jumped in anytime ya'know." White Tiger growled at them, teeth clenched. Abider, who was dressed in all black, with a Norse symbol on his chest that no one even asked him about, took a step back at the growl yet glared back, but the others were used to it by now.

"You seemed fine handling it." Nova retorted, playing on one of his gaming systems. The other three boys were crowded around him, edging him on in the game. Not one, besides Abider, paid attention to the girls. Cub betted they didn't even watch the fight.

"They always like this?" Cub asked her sister, slightly annoyed by them. White Tiger didn't answer, and instead just face palmed and sighed.

"You've made an enemy today, Kitties!" Electro yelled, still a little fried from overheating, as he was led away by S.H.I.E.L.D. goons. "I will destroy you! I will take away all your electricity and you will be cavemen!" Cub snorted indifference. _I've lived in Puerto Rico for most of my life, a place of culture and colors. Does he honestly think I spend most of my time in front of a computer screen?_ She looked over to Nova and the boys. _Or a hand held console? _White had a slight glare on her face, telling Cub Electro already played that trick, and it made her stew. She probably lost power to her all famous IPod or laptop for "studying". Cub saw the boys' gaming system spark out as Electro gave one last spit of power before completely falling unconscious in the agents' arms.

The game looked like it was dying, smoke flying from a port from the back, the screen bleeding, strange noises came from the speakers, and bright flashes. "No! I almost defeated the evil zombie ninja monkey!" Cub, White Tiger, and Abider blinked once, just to make sure they heard that right. Wow, just wow. "Please, stay with me baby, please!" Spiderman patted Nova's back, wiping a tear from his own eye. The game gave one last annoying flash and beep before dying out.

"I think your game died." Abider told Nova, looking at the now trashed system in his hands. Nova just glared at him through watery eyes. "Are you _crying_?" He asked, honestly disgusted by this. A _guy_ was _crying_ over a simple game!

"Let us take a moment of silence to mourn our fallen friend." Iron Fist solemnly said, bowing his head and muttering a few things. Power Man put a fist over his heart, Spiderman bowed his head, and Nova just broke down, sobbing like a baby. "GameBoy Deluxe 5 was a great gaming system. One of the best there ever was. We all cherished it, but mostly Nova, Nova loved that GameBoy…" Cub started backing away slowly, Abider following in her decision. Tiger decided to watch over the boys in case they decided to something stupid, which was probably smart.

**Man in Black's POV**

The man in black stared at the scene in confusion, still focused on White Tiger and the boys. "What?" He asked to himself in a deep, gruff voice.

**Cub's POV**

"Why….?" The Abider asked the obvious and unspoken question.

"Don't ask me," Cub answered quickly, "I've only known them for less than 24 hours-the guys, I mean, I've known Tiger for a while, like since I was born. Since she's, ya'know, my sister and all."

"Never would have guessed." Abider deadpanned, which made Cub glare at him. "I thought you and the weird kid were siblings." Cub stopped dead in her tracks, trying to act dramatic. She was honestly just trying to get a good laugh out of him, which wasn't working yet. If one of them is going to be a cranky old man, than the other has to be the funny, annoying one. Cub would thankfully pick the annoying one any day.

"Wait, which one, cause, I'm pretty sure they're all weird." Abider rolled his eyes. Nope, no laugh yet. She'll work on it. But she will make him laugh one day, even if it takes forever.

"The one that was sobbing over his pretty little GameBoy," Abider said, not at all effected by Cub's wackiness. Cub placed a hand over her heart and squeezed her eyes shut like she was in pain.

"Ouch, that hurt." Cub supplied, groaning for comic effect. "Like, right in the heart place." Abider huffed, not even bothering to reply to Cub now, walking faster away from her, toward Midtown to get back to class and report to Coulson. Cub sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

Cub now had to speed walk to keep up with Abider, who wasn't even looking at her now. "So, why didn't you join in the fight?" Cub asked, now just trying to make conversation. "It would have gone a lot faster. And aren't you _supposed_ to watch my back?"

"Eh, you looked like you needed the practice," He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Cub paused, giving him a hard glare, but trying not to take it to heart. He was just trying to put up a wall as the tough guy, but Cub would break down that wall. She'd make sure of that.

The conversation deflated after that, Cub decided to give herself a rest for a while, and Abider try didn't make any conversation at all. They reached Coulson's office in silence, after changing and giving them a short version of what happened, "_Tiger and Cub took him down with overheating" _as Mason told him. He wasn't much of a talker, Andrea could tell.

"You missed your morning classes, go to your lunch period, and King…" Coulson stopped Mason, who was already heading towards the door. Mason gave Coulson a slightly annoyed look before facing him again. "Please don't start any fights like your last school..." Mason gave him a nod before exciting the door. Coulson turned to Andrea, a tired look in his eyes. "Keep an eye on him, he's more trouble than you… But not quite as screwed up." Andrea's jaw dropped, in awe as someone being me trouble than she was. She wasn't at all offended when Coulson called her screwed up. Cause that's what she was. Screwed. Up.

She gave Coulson a quick nod before running after Mason who was half way down the hallway by then. Mason didn't even turn to her when she caught up to him, nor acknowledge her existence. They quietly walked down the hallway together, Andrea trying to think of a joke to tell him. They finally got to the lunch area, which was just a big cafeteria, holding more than two hundred students as of now. The tables were pretty much spilt in two ages, 7th grade and Sophomore, so the team would be able to join them at lunch, even sit with them if they wanted. There were three kinds of tables, circles, small rectangles, and then long ones that took up half of the room.

Mason started to go to an empty, rectangular table, the only empty to be precise. Andrea saw some of the girls who she talked to in Homeroom talking around in a small round table, no empty seats. She looked around and saw no one else she knew or wanted to sit by, so she followed Mason to the empty table. He was already sitting down when Andrea came over and gave her a look, not confused but questioning but said nothing.

"Hehe, new kid…" Andrea said awkwardly. "No one usually wants to sit by them." She explained though Mason didn't ask. "I'm guessing you're a new kid too, considering you opted to sitting by yourself-"

"No, I've gone to Midtown for the past two weeks." Mason interrupted her, who looked questioned. "Just no one wants to sit by me." He said it evenly, like it didn't affect him. He gave Andrea a fierce glare. "You're the first person who's ever sat by me."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Sorry to ruin your reputation. I know it must hurt." Mason grunted at that, as if agreeing. She grew into a smirk as she saw the rest of the team walk in. "Guess what, five other people are going sit with us and you're going to have to deal with it." Mason protested as Andrea flagged them down, who joined them hurriedly.

"Hey sis, who're the guys doing?" Andrea asked Ava as she sat down next to her. Mason was sitting on the other side of Andrea so all the guys, who were still mournful, took up the other side.

"Still mad about the stupid GameBoy," Ava rolled her eyes. All four of the teenaged guys shot glares at her, while Ava just ignored them. "They even buried the dang thing! We did less for our first puppy!" Andrea chuckled, remembering their first pet ever, Chuckles.

"So… I hear you and Parker are going on a date." Andrea said loud enough for the whole table to hear. Both Ava and Peter started blushing. The guys, who were suddenly brought out of their faze, started giggling while even Mason took interest with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, uh, well, ya'see, um…." Peter said awkwardly, just making it even more hilarious.

**Sorry to delete it within a few minutes, but I had to fix a mistake and it really annoyed me so I just took it down and fixed it. Hopefully none of you thought of this as a huge annoyance. Again, sorry.**

**~Ally out**


	8. Recruit:8

**Recruit**

**Tiger in Training Series**

**Y-Sphere, don't know, don't ask. Not real…. So I guess I own it…. Ha!**

**Ava's POV, Parker residence… **

Ava watched as her friends and teammates eyed the new gaming system that Parker's aunt just got them. It was the new Y-Sphere that was just released two weeks ago, said to be sold out already. Ms. Parker was going to give Parker the Y-Sphere for his birthday, but when she heard about Sam's consol breaking, she decided to give an early birthday present…. To everybody. The Y-Sphere was wrapped in brown paper box with a picture of the sphere on the front.

After five minutes of staring in shock, the box was torn to shreds and was being plugged in the TV screen. The four controllers were given out in a panic and Ava could've sworn that she saw Sam frothing at the mouth like a rabid animal. _This must be some system,_ Ava mused to herself, seeing the boys turn into raging animals in seconds. Within minutes, the living room was filled with loud guns and explosions. If Ava stayed long enough, she'd go deaf.

"Yeah, I'm going to Mary Jane's place for the night…." Ava yelled over the noise, though no one heard her. "Yeah, sure, just make sure you're safe Ava," Ava replied to herself sarcastically. She picked up her already packed bag, filled with proper necessities, and headed to the door, making sure to keep her tracker and comm. link on. No one even bothered to look when the door closed behind her. Ms. Parker had already known, so she was fine.

Ava walked through Manhattan, searching for Mary Jane's correct address. MJ had sent her a text with her apartment building in it. It was only a couple blocks away, in walking distance of Parker's place. Ava had no problem walking around, glaring at anyone who tried to mug or steal her bag. Yes, New York was a tough city, but nothing Ava couldn't handle. She finally got to MJ's apartment, ringing her buzzer before MJ's scratchy voice came from the speaker.

"_Hello?"_ Ava winced slightly at the old speaker but quickly answered back, not wanting to stay outside longer then she needed to.

"MJ, hey, it's me Ava." She said back in and the door quickly opened for Ava, MJ not even replying. "Well okay then," Ava said to herself as she walked in, quickly heading up to MJ's place. It was a good building, a bit on the older side, but good no less. At least the elevator worked, unlike the one at Ava's aunt building.

Ava finally got to Mary Jane's place and she was pulled inside by an over excited Mary Jane. Now, Ava wasn't really a sleepover type of girl, but she made an exception for her new friend. Plus, she really didn't have anything else to do.

"So… what are we going to do?" Ava asked, looking awkwardly around MJ's apartment.

"Well…." MJ smiled evilly. "My parents are out of town for the weekend. So, I think we should do something stupid….. Ever hear of the Cinnamon Challenge?"

"Oh geez," Ava muttered under her breath.

**Peter's POV, Parker Residence…**

"Aw come on!" Sam yelled once again at the screen, making Peter and his team snicker. "Shut up! This game is rigged!" He threw his controller onto the table and pouted against the couch. He watched as the rest of the guys continued the game, Peter and Luke battling for first, while Danny was trying to keep up.

Out of the corner of Pete's eye, he saw his Aunt May watching them play, smiling and cheering them on. He vaguely remembered her saying that she went to a night out with her bowling buds around 6, but now she was back, Pete wondered what time it was. What else he wondered was where was Ava. He took a chance with the game, not really caring about that at the moment, and looked around the room for real, half expecting Ava to be hogging the computer as usual. Much to his shock, and disappointment, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes!" Luke shot off the couch, the new system making many beeping sounds as it pronounced Luke as the winner. "Take that Parker!" He rubbed in Peter's face, whom didn't care. He was more worried about Ava…. Again, for the second night in a row. "Who's the game champ? The Cage Master, that's who! Oh ah, all praise and bow to my awesomeness-"

"Where's Ava?" Peter cut him off. Danny looked around, honestly curious. However, Luke and Sam both rolled their eyes at him. Peter got up, tossing his controller to the table, all interest on the new system lost for now.

"Dude, you worry about that girl too much." Sam said, starting a new game with the guys. "I mean, she can take care of herself." Supporting himself was one of Sam's greatest talents.

"But-" Pete started, only to get interrupted by one his best buds.

"She's _Ava_," Luke concluded. "You honestly think she'll let herself get hurt or something? Have you met her?"

Peter sat back down on the couch, scowling a bit at his friends before his Aunt May spoke up. "She's at a sleepover by the way," Sudden silence clouded the room, game paused, and boys trying to configure what the elder woman said. "with MJ.

They all burst out laughing at the same time. "Oh my god!" Sam yelled loudly, getting out his phone. "We so have to see this!" Aunt May chuckled softly before leaving the room to let the boys do as they wished. If they had a death wish, she didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.

None of the other boys disagreed as Sam started calling Ava on FaceTime, wanting to actually _see_ what was going on. All four of them surrounded the phone, Danny and Luke going to the back of the couch to get a better look, while Pete and Sam held it. With a few rings, MJ picked up, laughing loudly and seemingly dancing. "Hey Sam!" She looked at the phone for the first time, "Hey Pete, guys."

"Hey MJ," Sam answered. "What's up?" He tried to sound casual, but it was really forced.

"Oh, you know…. Having a party with Ava … Did you guys know she could speak Spanish? Like fluently? She was yelling at me after the Cinnamon-"

"I almost _died_ Chica! Of course I yelled at you!" Ava yelled in the background. Peter's eyes widened and he felt oddly protective. Ava went on the phone, next to MJ, clad in her PJs. "And I'm fine Pete, stop staring bug eyed at me." Sam snorted at the obvious pun, but no one said anything about, for MJ was out of the loop. "So, what do you guys want?"

"We were wondering where you were. You weren't here-" Peter started, slightly annoyed by the pun.

"Watching you play that new game thing of yours? No thanks." MJ giggled at Ava who grinned along.

"But you didn't tell us where you were going." He continued, trying to talk reasonably and not sound like a selfish brat.

"Yes I did, you guys were just too wrapped up in that game to notice. I told your aunt Pete…. And you're not responsible for me Pete. Last time I remembered you weren't my father. Or did I just _imagine_ he died?" The joyful air was sucked out of the phone call in flash. MJ stopped giggling and looked down as if the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. The boys all just sat still, shocked at what Ava had said. Peter felt guilt going through his heart, knowing that Ava will never let it go with he said the wrong thing right now.

"Ava…. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose that…. I'll make it up for you. Tomorrow, you'll have the best time you've ever had in years!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, more so than he should, not having the slightest idea of what to do and not wanting a mad White Tiger on his hands. Not even in her costume, she could kill him.

Ava's glare weakened as she considered it. "Well… Fine, but-"

"Okay, no buts, bye guys!" MJ interrupted Ava, finally finding her voice once again. She pressed the end button on her side so fast no one had any time to react. Sam threw the phone aside and turned to Peter.

"So what are you doing?" He asked, for once sounding sincere. Peter shook his head and laid it down in his hands. "Hmmm… You could do like, a arcade or a… movie?"

"No, that's too normal." Luke told them, Danny nodding with agreement. "You should do something neither of you have done before, but not illegal. Ava would never do anything illegal, plus you're a superhero. That would not look good for you."

"Yeah, that would suck." Peter replied, not lifting his head from his hands. He didn't feel the need to, feeling so hopeless.

"Maybe take her to one of those Teen clubs I've heard about…. It's perfectly legal and they don't serve alcohol. Good music." Sam said and Peter lifted his head slightly. "I mean, they have the kind of songs that Ava listens to a lot. It's just a few blocks away from the school. I've got a buddy inside. I'll totally set you up." Peter gave him a questioning look, as if silently asking, why? "Dude, none of us wants an angry Ava on our hands. I'm looking out for myself as well as your back side."

Peter chuckled and patted Sam on the back, his way of thanks. "Wear something casual enough to dance in, but stylish. None of your regular nerdy stuff." Luke told him, Peter gave him a glare before smirking a bit.

"Thanks guys. You're all awesome." And then commence the bro hugs.

**Cub's POV**

"How to crazy people go through the forest?" Cub asked her partner as they went through their first patrol. They had been called to SHIELD right after school by Fury, giving a lecture about the responsibilities of being a hero, and the importance of keeping their identities. Same old stuff that they both knew for years. They had been given tech upgrades, some things that completely confused Cub, who was trying to get over the loss of her old claws she had for years. She got new claws, this with electrifying abilities, much like her older sister's. She also got her belts updated, which were now filled with the newest tech and defense material, some of which she had never heard of.

Oh, Kitty was going to have a fun time playing with her new toys.

"I don't know and I don't care. Shut up." The Abider yelled a few feet above Cub, flying because of the magical ring he possessed. Abider didn't have many changes to his costume, much to his enjoyment. His ring of his gave him many things, being able to fly and create anything out of shadows as long as he concentrated. With practice, Fury said he should be able to teleport through shadows within a few years.

"They take the psycho path!" Cub yelled back, ignoring his negative responses. She was jumping from roof top to roof top to keep up with him, not even breaking a sweat. "Get it? Okay how 'bout… Ooo, how do you turn soup into gold?"

"Cub, seriously. Shut up." He replied, once again.

"Never Abid. I'll continue to annoy forever." Cub answered quickly, smirking behind her mask. The Abider gave a loud sigh that Cub could hear from below. "So how do you turn soup into gold?" She didn't even wait for an answer that time. "You put 24 carrots in it!"

You can guess how the rest of the night went.

**Ava's POV**

Ava stared at MJ in shock as she turned off the phone, tossing it away. She had wanted to talk more, maybe find out what Peter thought was going to be so great. Maybe get another chance to humiliate Peter in front of their friends. But MJ had other plans.

"Why did…." Ava left off the question, finding that MJ would never answer that question now that she was moving away from her and going to her television. "Whatever." Ava muttered to herself before following MJ, sitting down on the couch as MJ picked the movie of the evening.

"So, we end this fair night of preparing you with one of the best days of your life by…. Watching the best chick flick known to woman kind…" At Ava's blank stare, MJ sighed in desperation. "Seriously girl, you've never heard of the Notebook? You spend too much time with those guys." Ava nodded in agreement while MJ put in the movie.

Commence the water works.

Not that Ava would ever cry. No. Never.

Okay, she bawled, but it's the Notebook, you cannot blame her.

**Okay, this was a big friendship chapter. I don't know why, but I could never exactly see Ava watching the Notebook unless forced. Hm. Well, yeah! Bye!**

**~Ally out**


	9. Recruit:9

**Recruit **

**Tiger in Training**

**Hey people, two more chapters for this story. Chapter ten will probably be something really short and cheddary like all shows end like. I like cheddary endings, make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :D**

**MJ's Apartment…**

"You sure I look okay?" Ava asked her new best friend the next night as she helped her get ready for her "date" that was in a few minutes. She was wearing new tight skinny jeans and a flashy tank top that they bought from their shopping spree that day. MJ had also put on causal make up and left her hair down.

"Girl, you look fine. You just better hope he wasn't planning taking you somewhere fancy." Looking at Ava's now panicked expression, she laughed. "Which won't happen, 'cause he's Peter and he said that it would be fun and that's not his definition of fun, nor yours. Again, he'll probably just take you bowling or something." Ava relaxed slightly. Then a thought accrued to her.

"Hey, what about my stuff, I don't plan on coming back to here." Ava said thoughtfully. She probably wouldn't remember coming back here in the middle of the night, nor in the morning.

"Don't worry, I'll drop it off at Pete's house later. I was going there anyway." MJ reassured her again. Ava relaxed again, then thought about what she said.

"Why would you be going to there already with Pete and I on a date?" She asked without thinking. MJ's eyes widened like a big secret was out or she just told Ava the secret of world peace.

"Um… well… Ava you ask too many questions." MJ said quickly, looking around the room, obviously trying to find a distraction. That only made Ava more suspicious. She was saved by a knock on the apartment door. She gave a sigh of relief as Ava got up, though hesitant, and want to answer the door.

Peter stood there, his regular blue button down shirt was replaced with a new black hoodie and and his regular jeans replaced with dark blue ones. His hair and white shirt stayed the same, but mostly everything else was new to Ava. She strangely liked the normal Peter better. But this one was good too.

"Uh… Hey Ava…" It took her a minute to relax he was surprised by her look, though she didn't really try anything. "Um… Ready to go then?" She smiled, grabbing her purse, which had her costume inside in case anything happened, you never know, and waved good bye to MJ, who looked like she was going to have a fan-girl moment. Ava closed the door before MJ had the chance to squeal.

Peter and Ava walked in silence as they walked down the streets of New York, not exactly awkward, but not pleasant either. Peter was trying to figure out what to say while Ava was subconsciously tracking where they were going, remembering any possible escape ways and also trying to figure out where she was going. "I'm so glad that you two are becoming friends." Peter said, finally getting conversation into the open.

Ava smiled, having MJ as a best friend was pretty cool. "Yeah, MJ's cool." They talked about random things along the way to Peter's club. As they walked into the new club, neither of them suspected two different people watching from above.

**Transition- Rooftops…**

"Oh my god," Cub exclaimed as she watched the new couple go into the club. "I can't believe Lil' Tiggy's on a date! So cute!" She coughed a little as she saw how girlish she sounded.

The Abider rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, they're cute." He deadpanned, again getting a glare from Cub. "Can we go now? I want to get down with this patrol and go home…. Er, back to your house."

Cub gave him a sideways smirk from behind her mask. "Didn't know you considered it home already bud. I'm still getting used to it, having to share a bunk bed with my ten year old cousin now since _somebody_ stole the spare bedroom." Abider was about to object, but Cub kept going. "And besides. It's our second night on patrol and I wanna have some fun." She smelt the air like a dog for a second, freaking out Abider a bit. "Besides, we're on a stakeout."

"What are you talking about?" Abider said, still confused and frazzled by Cub's actions.

"There's a guy that's been stalking Tiger and I for the past few days, or I don't know how long, but I can smell him. He's the dark shadow on the other side of the street. He's been following us around, even at school as civvies. I don't know who he is, but he smells like home." Cub paused for a second. "Puerto Rico I mean."

The Abider took a few seconds to soak that in. "Okay, two things. One, how can you _smell_ someone like that? Two, how does someone smell like 'Puerto Rico'?" He used finger quotes at Puerto Rico to make his point.

Cub didn't answer the first question, since she could smell the man on the move from the other building, he was closing in. "He smells like fish and mangos. And a bit of sea water." She said before jumping onto the club's roof and watching below from the windows.

She watched as Peter and Ava danced with each other on the floor, seeing the mysterious man that Cub finally saw in the light go silently through the crowd, looking for his prey. "Ready to get our first criminal together, partner?" She asked, now looking up at Abider, who smirked and nodded.

**Transition-Inside the Club…**

Once they heard the music and the saw the dancing, all of the awkwardness of the night spilled away as they neared the dance floor. Ava smiled as she heard one of her favorite songs playing and dragged Peter to the floor without even getting a seat.

She began to causally dance with him, knowing that he couldn't dance very well. Ava began to smile a lot more, which made Peter smile. Knowing that that she was having a good time was enough for her. "See, this is called _fun_ Ava. Say it with me Ava, f-u-n. Fuuuun." He said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Ava rolled her eyes, smirking a bit. "Not much for dancing, huh Pete?" She mocked, and Peter stopped dancing. He looked kind of pouty and mock-hurt.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peter asked, arms now crossed over his chest. He then smirked at her, as if thinking of something funny. "Are you saying that you think you can do better than me?" He asked as if he thought he knew her so well that he knew she couldn't dance.

"Not think, I _know_." Ava said cockily. She had her usually smirk she had when she got a higher grade than Peter or beat him in a training course."My aunt taught me and Andi how to dance… If you're lucky, I'll show you sometime." She let her words ring out as Peter looked surprised at her.

"How 'bout sometime be now?" Peter played along with Ava's game. He wanted to see why she was so cocky. So maybe he wanted to see if she could dance too.

As Ava was about to answer him, a few guns shots smacked through the air, shocking Ava and Peter out of their flirting. They both tensed, Ava searching the area for the perpetrator, while Peter searching for possible exits for the civilians to escape. Ava saw the civvies running away from a certain area of the floor, she stood on her tip toes to see what. She then saw a man holding out a gun, showing he was the shooter. It was obvious he wanted to be found. "Ayala! Show yourself!"

If possible, Ava tensed even more. This man was after _her_. Not Peter, like usual, not her team, not her amulet. _Her._ She snapped out of her one second panic, looking for a place to get changed into White Tiger when a familiar cry rang out from above. Ava and Peter looked up to see Cub falling down from ceiling with the Abider flying at full speed right next to her. The man looked up in slight surprise, but he seemed ready for the attack.

He aimed at them, but Cub got to the ground so fast that before the man was able to fire she scratched the gun out of the man's hand, kicked him, and did a double back flip, landing perfectly balanced on her toes. The gun was tossed across the room, while the man, who had no name yet, already had a bloody nose. For a moment, Ava felt proud of her little sister being able to take on someone like this on her own. Ava didn't move at the moment, feeling no need to help her. She needed to do this on her own with her partner.

"Why have you been following that girl for the past few days?" Cub asked the man. Ava gave Peter a confused glance, who returned it. The man didn't answer, but did get into a fighting pose the same as Cub. "Not talking? Fair enough, it'll just feel so much more _successful _when we through you in jail." She bragged, then the man charged at her.

The Abider took that chance to sneak down and introduce the man's face to the floor. If his nose wasn't broken before, it sure was now. The man gave a frustrated growl as he jumped up and threw the Abider into the wall, flying through it as well. "Listen here, little girl. This is no game. My boss wants Ayala dead, I'm going to do that for him. Now get out of my way." He tried to push her away, but Cub just grabbed one of his hands and flipped him over his back. Adding a good kick to the gut.

"Not on my watch." Cub muttered, her voice now fierce, unlike before as the playful one. The man jumped to his feet again, throwing a punch at Cub at the same time. She grabbed the fist and pulled it behind his back in one fluid motion. Ava swore she heard something pop.

The man kicked Cub's feet from underneath her and she let go, falling to the ground. He landed one solid punch on her before she regained herself and kicked him again while flipping off the ground. His face was now bloody, broken and his arm dislocated. "Had enough yet?" Cub said cracking her knuckles. The man growled again, charging her full on, his head connecting with her stomach. She flew across the room, landing on the wall, a few minor cracks erecting from her body. She fell to the floor, on her knees, holding her stomach.

"Had enough yet?" The man mocked back. Ava could tell Cub glared behind her mask as he mocked her. Ignoring her pain, Cub took off towards the man, doing several flips and twists to gain momentum before landing two claw swipes to his gut. The man chuckled, as if amused, before giving Cub two hard punches and taking out her legs again.

Cub was once again on the ground, groaning in slight pain. "See little girl, now you have wasted some of my valuable time I could of spent killing Ayala, but no. You had to be a little wannabe-ninja and play a little game in the big leagues. Such a shame." He lessoned her, which annoyed Cub greatly.

Suddenly black shadows popped from the ground and attached themselves to the man's arms and feet. "Huh?" He questioned aloud, before they pulled him to the ground. More objects made of shadows appeared right in front of the man on the ground, shaped like fists. They hit him repeatedly until he was bleeding from head to toe. Somehow he was still conscious though.

The Abider flew next to Cub, and helped her up. "Thanks for the assist." She muttered, holding a few possible bruised rips. He patted her gently on the back. "Dude's still awake. Wanna punch him out together?"

The Abider pursed his lips, thinking. "Sure why not? It'll be a great memory for us in a new partnership." They both nodded, cracking opposite fists. The man of course was still held down by The Abider's shadow magic and was an easy enough target for both of them. Fists flying at the same time, the man's face flew backwards into the ground, now out cold.

"Take that for wannabe-ninja." Cub muttered, smiling down at the man in sheer gloat.

**~Ally Out.**


	10. Recruit:10

**Recruit**

**Tiger in Training Series**

**Last chapter of this book. Yay! Now here's the chance to tell me if you like the idea of a whole series of these and if you would like to help in any way, shape or form. It would really be appreciated. So, yeah. Thanks to all those who have actually read all of this and those who might continue reading. **

**Remember, I'll be putting a TTS before each story of this series, so look for that. ;)**

**This'll be like a epilogue, short and stuff. **

**Andrea's POV**

"Dios mio!" Andrea yelled as she sat up in SHIELD's secret hideout medical bay's bed. She had to get her two bruised rips wrapped after her fight with the man who was currently being interrogated by a few of SHIELD's top agents. Right now though, Fury, Coulson, and the rest of her team were standing right by her and Mason as they got bandaged up.

"Andi!" Ava yelled at her, holding back a smile. "Watch your tongue." Andrea gave her an apologetic look, wincing slightly as she moved.

"You'll be fine in a few weeks, if you were a normal person." the medic told Andrea who smirked. She wasn't exactly the definition of normal.

"So in a few days then?" She asked as sweetly as she could. The medic nodded, smirking slightly too. "Thanks," Andrea added before the medic left. She had attended to Mason first, who had only a few bruises on his back from hitting the wall.

"So, what exactly happened? How did you know that man was going to be there?" Fury asked Andrea, who was trying to get used to her new bandages.

"My noses knows." Andrea said simply. "Heighted senses, including sense of smell. I can smell everything in the room and in the hallway. I can identify everyone of you just by your scents. You honestly didn't think I would notice the same scent popping up again and again?" Andrea shook her head. Fury nodded, understanding what Andrea was saying, having read her file before.

"She's crazy. Sniffin' the air like a dog and stuff. Freaked me out." Mason muttered, stretching a bit, popping a few joints. Andrea gave him a wiry smile, wanting to point out that was one of the least craziest parts of her.

"Should have seen her when she was little. Couldn't stop sniffing everything. It was like she could smell _everything_!" Ava exclaimed, laughing at a memory.

Fury walked towards the door, tailed by Coulson. "I expect a full report from Webs," Peter groaned, "and good job you two. I expect great things from you." He said to Andrea and Mason, who gave him smiles full of gratitude. He exited the room, leaving the team only behind.

"Sorry about ruining your date Ava," Andrea muttered to her sister as she laid back down on the bed, attempting to get more comfortable. "It seemed to be going well." She turned to Peter. "You Mister, you better not break her heart or I swear I will torture you beyond help and then send you to my father." Her voice was as serious as a vice grip and Peter swallowed hard.

"Don't worry, he won't." Ava said, smiling sweetly at them both. Then her eyes darkened a shade. "But if he does, I will send her out on you. You won't survive." She warned before turning back into normal Ava. "Anyways, congrats on your first take down as a SHIELD agent. I'm so proud of you!"

Ava rushed up to hug Andrea, maybe a little too tightly as Andrea started to swear in Spanish.

"Sorry Andi!" Ava let go quickly. Andrea gave her a winced smile, her rips now hurting again.

"'s okay. Just my rips." She gasped holding on to her rips again. "Gosh, are you wearing the amulet or something?" Ava shook her head and Andrea groaned. "This is going to be a long few days."

**Transition- Awilda's House, 12 AM**

Andrea sat on the couch, watching the TV as the night went by. Oh, how her life had changed within days. First she decides to go visit her Sister for a while, then she battles the Sandman and ends up joining SHIELD, then she gets a partner, and then finally she gets injured saving her sister's behind. It has been a rough two days. Top it all off, she had nightmares.

"You up?" Mason asked, walking into the family room, sitting right beside her. "Rips hurt?" Andrea shook her head. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmares," Andrea said simply. She didn't want to get into specifics, and Mason didn't pry. "You?" Andrea asked, finally looking at him. He was wearing only pajama pants and a white Tee. She herself was wearing only a tank top and pajama pants also.

"Not used to the place yet, ya'know. Feels kind of weird staying here." Mason answered, looking around the apartment as he said that. It wasn't small, but it wasn't exactly built to house five people. "Your cousins are cute. Are they going to grow up to be little White Tigers too?" He asked with honest questioning.

"Angela maybe, when she's like older. Not a teen. Awilda would never allow that." Andrea started to babble. "Rey's not really into the whole superhero thing. Kind of like Flippo-" She stopped herself, remembering her brother. "Never mind. Um, yeah, good kids, little annoying. Their mother is a little over protective. But it's better than nothing." She muttered the last part.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Mason said, looking down. He seemed deep in thought. They stayed like that for several minutes, just thinking of the past.

"Well, we only have to deal with my family for a few weeks, then we can go to the Helicarrier and get away from their craziness." Andrea muttered finally again.

"They're not that bad." Mason muttered. "At least not as bad as you." Andrea cracked a smirk at that. "We should go to bed. If you have trouble sleeping, come to me. I might be able to help, with the nightmare ring and all." They both got up, feeling slightly better than when they first come into the family room.

"Thanks," Andrea said, going into the room she shared with Angela. Mason nodded before going into the spare. They both slept like babies for the rest of the night.

**Transition- Parker House**

"They did good," Peter said to Ava as the rest of the guys went to sleep. Ava smiled and nodded, remembering Andrea take down that bad guy. "Though we never got to finish our date." Her smile fell.

"Yeah, that sucked." She muttered, looking down at her hands like a shy school girl. She scolded herself, but couldn't help it.

"And I never really got to see your dance moves." Peter continued edging. He seemed as awkward as she was, which was good on her part.

Ava smirked at the dance moves statement. "You'd be surprised how good I am." She said cockily again. Peter smiled at her.

"You should show me sometime." He supplied, hoping to get a yes out of her and maybe a new date. Or a new first date, which ever she would like.

"Hm… Maybe. I don't know." She muttered once again, now walking off into Peter's room, trying to seem to be making up her mind. And since Peter was fully healed, she would be sleeping in Pete's room. "We'll see." She said before closing the door on Peter's face.

**Transition- Secret Hideout**

A shadowed figure sat on a chair looking at a large screen. The screen showed several fights with White Tiger and Cub, but the largest one showed Cub battling the man. "Impressive." He muttered. A man behind him stood straight as he addressed him. "I thought you said the assassin was the best in the market?"

The man in the background seemed nervous, as if the man's calm demeanor frightened him to no end. "He was sir, he just under estimated the young ones." He spoke in a gruff voice, but it shook once or twice in the sentence.

"Hmm…. Send another assassin within a few months, give them time to recover. But make sure that they know what they're dealing with. I want the Ayala's to pay for what they did to me." The figure punched the arm of his seat, giving a small echo as all the screens turned off at once.

"Yes sir," the man said, retreating away from the figure, who was suddenly angry.

The figure brought out a picture of Ava and Andrea, sitting side by side when they were younger, Ava being about 12 and Andrea about 9, right before their father had died. The figure stroked Ava's face through the picture before crinkling it in his hand. "Oh, they will pay." He said menacingly to himself. "Dearly."

**Duh Duh, Duuuun! That's the end. We won't be hearing from crazy, stalker guy for a while. But I'm going to try to make the story still fun and what not! SO **

**El Final! **

**~Ally Out**


	11. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

**Tiger in Training**

**Oneshot**

***ATTENTION ALL READERS! THESE STORIES WILL BE UPDATED ON ONE.. STORY-THING SEEING THAT NO ONE SAW THAT THIS WAS A SECOND TO THE STORY LINE AND STUFF. SO ALL STORIES OF THE SERIES WILL BE UPDATED ONTO THIS STORY...THING.***

**Hello peoples! Happy to know that you are reading this, but probably not this, but you know this, as in, this, like the story, uh… Yeah Happy! So, I have mentioned the topic of this in my previous story, and my faithful and awesome reader **_**thebestoftherest**_** gave me the idea (awesome name btw, and thanks again) and so, I shall do that as a team builder One-Shot. **

**Helicarrier is still not up and they are staying at the Aunts' houses. Hey, I just realized they were both aunts… weird. **

**BTW, most of this stuff about Ava and the family is more than likely fake. So, don't believe any of it, just for the story. :D **

**BTW, **_**"This is speaking Spanish, cause it's too difficult and inaccurate to use Google Translate. Just imagine that no one can understand them when this happens." **_

**This thing is serious long, so enjoy. :D**

**SHIELD Base**

Andrea flopped down on the ground, huff and puffing, as she saw the next group start the training program. The program was to defeat over fifty technologically advanced robots in under five minutes. The robots had lasers and you had to hit it a certain way to deactivate it. Honestly it wasn't that hard, but tiring in the long run. Mason sat down next to her, drinking a bottle of cold water that Andrea didn't know where he got from, and she eyed it. Being partners, Andrea and Mason had to do the program together, and being the "Rookies", the Team made them go first. The next group was Ava and Luke, and then the three last boys in the last inning.

"Team with the shortest time doesn't have to chores for a week." Peter yelled to everyone. Ava seemed to move faster then, apparently not wanting to be stuck doing the boys' laundry for another week.

"Well, that doesn't apply to us," Mason told Peter while sipping his water. "We live in a different house." While Mason being distracted, Andrea leaped and got the bottle, holding it successfully in her hands before chugging the rest down. "Hey!" Andrea stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way while Mason just glared at her. He still hadn't laughed at one of her jokes.

Ava and Luke finished the program with a few seconds behind Andrea and Mason, because of a little team error of running into each other half way through fighting. If that wouldn't have happened then they would have been a little ahead of the first group. Ava sat down right next to Andrea, slightly out of breath. "This reminds me of the time during training we had to run around the temple while fighting anyone in our way. Those ninjas were hard to beat." She said, smiling at the memory.

"Ugh," Andrea groaned, holding her arms. "I still have marks." They both laughed, while the boys around them looked at each other, not in on the inside joke. Peter had a very disappointing look as he saw that he was not included in, while Ava was laughing her butt off. He also wondered about her life before the team, not that it hasn't before, but he wondered about her family. He knew about her father, sister, and her aunt, but nothing else. What about her mother? Uncle? Other siblings? The last group went through the program barely without a hitch, but still ended up last. Something to do with Peter and Sam butting heads everyone once in a while. Over a speaker, Fury told them that their

"Hey," Andrea said to her sister, who was stretching slightly. "Awilda's having a family dinner tonight. The whole shindig. Food, music and memories." Ava looked up in shock. It's been a long time since she's seen her Aunt and cousins. "You in?"

"Oh yeah, I really need to see them. It's been a while since I've hung out." Ava muttered, mostly to herself.

"Pfft, Ava? Hanging outAs in fun?" Sam said in a disbelieving tone. "More chance of Parker ending up a Quarterback for the varsity football team." Luke started chuckling, more at the thought of Peter being a football player than Ava having fun. Sam's tone changed completely now, to suspicious. "Well, I have some airings to attend to, some stuff that I gotta do. Stuff that _no one_ has to help me with. I have to do this stuff alone, so no one follow me. 'Cause, these are my airings." Sam slowly walked backwards towards the exit with the rest of the team watching him weirdly.

Peter was the first to break the silence. "Well someone has a date." Ava's eyes slightly widened as she thought of who could be on that date. She tried to put on a calm expression as she hoped no one saw her look.

"So, shall we Tiggy?" Andrea said, continuing her earlier conversation. "Awilda said she would start cooking as soon as I got home." Ava gratefully got up and followed her sister out, turning back to say goodbye to the boys.

Mason sat on the ground, causally looking in his pockets for his phone for a few seconds before jumping up. "Andi! You have my key!" He ran off after them, leaving Peter, Luke and Danny alone. "Give me the key!" They heard in the distance, then a loud crash.

Danny turned to Luke, who was packing up. "We got to get going if we're going to get that new video game-"

"And beat the high score within five minutes!" Luke exclaimed, slapping Danny a high-five before running off. And then there was one.

"Am I the _only _one that doesn't have plans?" Peter muttered to himself. He paused, as if expecting an answer. This is one of those times when the rest of the world seems to turn grey and he's talking to an imagined audience. Several times, his friends were worried about this in the beginning of the team. It took Andrea and Mason several days to get used to it. "What to do? Harry's out of town for a vacation. MJ said she had a date-" Peter paused ago for a second, thinking of the two people on a date. "Nah, that wouldn't happen. Aunt May is at bowling. My friends are busy. I don't feel like webbing. Gosh, I've got nothing."

A little devil appeared on Peter's shoulder. **"You could always just crash on Ava's party. Maybe meet some of her family." **Peter tilted his head, thinking of the proposition. He then turned his head to his other shoulder where the angel version was.

"**Sure, why not."** Said the angel, completely out of character. **"We've got nothing better to do."** And with that as a final decision, Peter made his way out of the training facility and found Mason lying on the ground with claw marks all over him and a bruise on his face. He was so still Peter would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for his slight breaths.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked the seemingly dead boy. His response was a moan and unintelligible mumbles. "Okay, you're going to help me find Ava's aunt's place and in return, I'll take away all your training for a week." Mason sprung up like a spring and started directing Peter towards Queens. Not once did Mason question why Peter asked that or asked why he didn't know where this was. Not liked he cared. Plus he was smart enough to realize that Ava didn't want him to come to her aunt's house. But come on. No training for a week. That evens it out

"You know she's going to kill you, right?" Mason said once they were outside the apartment. Music could be heard from inside, along with laughter and Spanish. Peter nodded slowly, thinking of all the things he wanted to do before he died. "Should I get your will?" Mason said slightly sarcastically as he knocked.

**Transition- Outside Training Facility**

"Give me the key Andi!" Mason yelled after the sisters as they walked home. Andrea stopped, slightly stunned that he called her by her nickname. He wasn't really a nickname kind of guy. "How did you even get it?" He finally cut up with her, slightly out of breath from running and the training.

"…. Uh, pick pocketed it." Andrea said, taking out the key out of her pocket, as if showing it off to Mason. He lunged for it, just like Andrea did with his water minutes ago, but he was too slow. Andrea moved the key away with ease. "Gotta have better reflexes, man." Mason tried again, but failed… again.

The next time, Mason tried to fight Andrea for it. He threw multiple punches, not a single one landing. Though he scratches were landing just fine. Two minutes later, his face was all bloody and he was seriously angry. "Do you really want to continue?" Andrea asked him as if he was a small child.

That angered Mason more. He threw many punches and kicks, a few more landing this time. But his ending was just a simple kick to the jaw coming from Ava. "Aw, come on Tiggy, I was having fun!" Ava rolled her eyes and Mason groaned from the ground. "You'll walk it off Mason, sorry!"

"Yeah, sorry, but we got places to be!" Ava yelled over her shoulder as she ran, dragging Andrea with her. "Sorry, Andi, can't wait to see Angela! And Rey! Oh, those two are so cute!" Andrea roller her eyes, thinking that her cousins were more annoying than cute. They kept quiet for the rest of the trip down to the house. Ava couldn't wait to see her family! She hasn't seen them in such a long time, ever since Christmas when Fury let her take the day off for "religious" purposes.

They quickly went up the apartment building stairs, their feet making echoes in the stair case. Once they got to the apartment, they could hear music playing, along with laughter. They went through the door at the same time, happy to see that the trio were just sitting on the couch. _"Cousins, how good to see you_!" Ava yelled at her cousins. Rey and Angela ran towards her in a huge bear hug. Andrea laughed as her sister was knocked over with the sudden weight.

"Ava!" Awilda smiled with glee. "Haven't seen you in a while! What, since Christmas?" Her tone turned accusing and Ava smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, great to see that you want to come to see your family every once in a while-" She paused, looking around. "Where's Mason? He should be here too!" Both Ava's and Andrea's eyes turned huge as they realized he would have shared stories about when they were little. Andrea quickly tried to think of a way to get herself out of the situation.

"Uh… guys day with them. He wants to hang out with the guys in the group, ya'know, manly bond." Her aunt gave her an unbelieving look, but it was better than the look she would give her if she learned that Ava and her beat up Mason and left him on the streets. She was also glad that she pick pocketed his key before she left. She stuck her out at her aunt who rolled her eyes.

"Time to cook!" The sister's Aunt shouted. "Come on Ang, we're going to teach you how to cook a tradition meal that has been handed through our family." She led the family into the kitchen, telling Rey to get utensils that they would need to cook. Ava remembered fondling as Awilda taught her how to make the same meal when she was a child. She was lucky to have her as a mother figure. She began to explain the recipe.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her smile faltered a bit, before she turned it back on and turned off the music. She ran to the door to find Mason and Peter looking nervous. Of course at the time she had no idea who Peter was considering that Ava never told her aunt about her teammates.

"Oh, Mason! Why did you knock? Don't you have a key?" Awilda asked her house guest, opening the door wider. "Oh well, come on in. And oh! Who's this?" At this point, Andrea was making a point to run out of the fire escape while Ava was looking behind her aunt to see who was there. "Andrea Ayala, get back here!" Awilda yelled at her niece who was half-way out the window. She turned back to Peter, who smiled at her nervously.

"I'm Peter… Ava's teammate-" He began

"More than a teammate! Way more than a teammate!" Andrea yelled over to them, causing both Ava and Peter to blush and Awilda to smirk.

Awilda guided him inside, welcoming him with open arms. "Well, any friend of Ava's is welcomed here. We were just starting to teach my daughter how to cook a homemade meal. Would you like to join us?" Peter scratched the back of his neck, seeing so many of Ava's relatives that he didn't know she had. He slowly nodded, much to Ava's distaste.

"Great! Then you shall stay and eat with us! You too Mason!" She dragged Peter over to Ava, shoving him into her arms, then doing the same to Mason and Andrea. "You too keep them company while I help Angela."

The four friends looked at each other awkwardly. One pair for unexplained feelings for each other. The other for not knowing each other for that long. Andrea was the first to do anything out of the four, telling Mason to come sit and stop being so awkward after he had lived there for two months. He followed her to the couch and picked up a random book off the table and Andrea looked over cleaned her nails, er, her claws of her costume.

Ava and Peter watched them for a while before Ava grew bored. She grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him to the couch. "I finally get to see your family, huh?" Peter asked her, who only smirked slightly. It was Rey that answered for her.

"Yes, you do. A whole lot of us." Rey said, coming out of the kitchen and walking over to them. Peter raised an eyebrow in his direction. He saw the resemblance in all of them, but it was kind of weird to see a guy feature in the mix.

"True," Andrea added, hearing the conversation. "By the way, the little dude's our cousin Rey, and the girl in my aunt's arms in Angela, our other cousin." Peter's eyes got bigger at the information she gave him. He met their cousins. Wow, their family was bigger than he expected.

"Let go of my hand Webs," Ava growled as he realized he was still holding her hand. He gave her a low sorry before he let go. Ava sighed, feeling sorry for being so harsh. She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Aw, he likes you Tiggy." Rey said, sucking on his newly poked juice box. _Apparently, everyone in her family calls her Tiggy._ Peter thought to himself. Then Peter realized what Rey said and started blushing furiously, while Ava did so too, on a smaller scale.

Peter coughed awkwardly. "So, why does everyone call you Tiggy…?" He smirked when he saw her eyes narrow.

"It's a nickname granted to the protector of the amulet, given by their _family_." Ava explained, emphasizing the word family. "It's been used for generations. Something my grandpa made up. I was told he was quite the jokester." Awilda walked in, just to make sure everything was fine. She saw Ava and Peter a smile grew.

Awilda sat next to Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, Peter… How close are you to my Niece?"She wanted to have a little fun. The two looked awkwardly at each other, trying to see what the other would say their relationship was. They both hoped for more than friends, but neither were speaking about it. Satisfied, Awilda went into the small kitchen, probably checking on the dinner being made.

"So, what's dinner?" Peter asked, wondering what the home cooked meal was.

Ava smiled softly. "Arroz con Pollo." She told him with ease. Andrea's eyes grew wide and muttered yum. Peter gave Mason a nervous look, having no idea what that was. Mason just gave him an uncaring shrug, he too having no idea what it was, but not caring. "And rum." Both boys' mouths dropped at the same time.

"Non-alcoholic, of course." Andrea intervened, walking over to the other side of couch, sitting next to her sister. "It's just something that we'd always drink in PR. Dinner will be done in a few minutes, just waiting for the rice to cook." Rice? Rice was in it? Peter questioned himself. "Rice with chicken is one of our favorite family meals."

They heard a loud _Ding!_ From the kitchen and Awilda poked her out from the kitchen, smiling.

"Dinner's ready!" She called everyone as she went back into the kitchen to finish preparing the food. Everyone popped up when she said that and Rey started running into the kitchen, yelling about setting the table first. Ava chased after him, laughing at his antics. Peter mused on how different she acted and how carefree she seemed with her family. Why couldn't she act like this _all_ the time? Peter didn't know the answer, but he didn't want to bring it up at dinner. He did have _some_ manners.

He pulled himself to his feet, following Andrea and Mason to the kitchen, considering he had never been in the house before. As he got in the kitchen, he was surprised at how colorful it looked. The table was a pine wood, along with the chairs, but the plates and mats were different colors, ranging from orange to blue. The several old relics clouded the room, like rusted pots or old salt shakers. It seemed rather homey to Peter. The little cousins were running around the room, gathering silverware and setting them on the table, sitting down on one side of the table. Awilda was fixing the main platter on the counter, the rest of the fixings on the table already.

Ava sat on the side of her cousins, happy to be by them. Andrea sat opposite of her sister, Peter next to her and Mason on the end. Awilda went to the table with a plate of delicious looking chicken on top of rice. Peter's mouth started to water as soon as he saw it. He grabbed his fork and knife, poising them as he was ready to eat. The little angel of Spiderman appeared on his shoulder, saying that he should wait for permission before pigging out, but the angel was kicked off by his devil counter-part before he could finish his sentence.

"Who wants to say grace?" Awilda interrupted Peter's carnivorous thoughts. His mouth dropped open. Ava, whom he'd known for a whole year, was religious? He had never seen her pray once, or have any background with religion. "Ava, how about you?"

"Okay," Ava answered her aunt politely, grabbing both Angela's hand and her aunt's, ready to pray. The rest of the family followed in suit, closing their eyes while doing so. "Dear God, thank you for our food and our family. Thank you for letting us all be here at this moment and we praise you for being our Lord. In Your name, Amen." Peter dropped the hands, glancing at Ava one last time before digging into the feast.

The dinner was one of the most exciting things Peter had been through in his life. And he was _Spider-man_. The whole family, including Mason, was reaching for food right and left, passing around plates, speaking loudly and laughing. The little cousins started to tease each other, Ava laughing as they did. When the plate finally came around to Peter, there was barely any food. He took what he could and placed the plate to the center of the table. He saw everyone else eating and savoring the food and he decided it would be fine. He took one big bite of the rice and was amazed at how good it tasted.

"This is amazing!" Peter exclaimed, attracting the attention of the table. Angela grew a smile, proud to have helped cook the meal. Awilda gave her daughter a fond look, happy to teach her about her heritage. Speaking of heritage….

"So Peter, has Ava every told you about the time she stuck in toilet?" Ava almost choked on her drink when her aunt started to speak. Andrea started to chuckle, remembering that she used that same memory when she first met Peter and the boys.

Peter, remembering it too, but not believing it was real, shook his head. "It's been mentioned, but not in detail." Ava started to motion her to shut up, but Awilda smirked at her.

"Well, Ava was only five when this happened, right before Andrea was-" Andrea coughed loudly, stopping her aunt. Awilda widened her eyes as she realized that she wanted to keep her small part of her childhood a secret. "So she was five, and was the cutest little thing. She tied her hair in a braid every day and flip around with Andi, who would be in pigtails," Peter snorted as he thought of Andrea in pigtails, even Mason's smile lifted a slight bit, but not quite a smile yet. "she was only two. So, Ava was using the bathroom, right after her brother, who had left the seat up. She had no idea of that when she sat down. Her booty fit right in the toilet bowl, getting her all wet. She started to cry and her father had to get her out." Ava's head hit the table, embarrassed beyond belief. "That was after I got a picture. I'll show you after dinner."

"Along of many others," Andrea said happily, enjoying her sister's pain. She heard Ava groan and she started to laugh.

"Of Andi too." Her aunt added, making her stop laughing suddenly. "She was such a cute little girl." Andrea groaned too, remembering so many pictures of Ava putting her mother's make-up on her. Ava lifted her head up to gloat at her.

The rest of the dinner was filled with stories of Angela and Rey's past few months, what they did in school and the new friends they made. Those kids could talk and talk and talk. Ava was starting to remember what Andrea meant by annoying. She still missed them though. She really did have to come over more. Ava looked over and saw Peter laughing with Rey, she felt a smile grow bigger on her face. _Maybe with Peter too,_ she concluded her thoughts.

They quickly finished eating and Ava and Andrea opted to clean the plates to get out of the embarrassment of baby pictures. Awilda took out a box from a closest in the hall while everyone gathered around on the couch. Rey jumped onto Awilda's lap, wanting to be the first to see the pictures. Angela sat right next to her mom, while Peter and Mason on either side of the family. Awilda looked through the pictures, searching for a perfect memory, before turning up on baby eating cake. The baby looked about one, and had chocolate frosting all around her mouth, eyes excited. Everyone could tell the baby was giggling. A young boy sat next to the baby, hands holding smashed cake. A women and man sat behind the children, laughing their heads off.

"Ha! This was Ava's first birthday! A year before Andrea was born I think. Flippo was jealous that everyone was paying attention to Ava and no one was seeing him. He got so mad that he took Ava's cake and smashed it in her face. Everyone laughed, though Flip got grounded for a day, but it's one of the better memories." Awilda wiped a tear from her eye, from laughing so hard. Both Mason and Peter thought who was Flippo, but decided not to ask. They could hear Ava groan from the kitchen, already embarrassed. She put the picture back in box. She rummaged through the box again before laughing so hard at one.

She took it out and they saw two little girls, one a few years older than the other, but still both younger than five. They both wore pretty dresses that were too long for them, made for an adult, and over blown make up. "Ana and Andi discovered where their mother hid her makeup. They got so excited to look like their mother. After she found them, taking this picture, she redid their makeup and took them dress shopping for the first time. They would wear their new dresses every week to Church. They were so cute." Peter took the picture and laughed to himself, remembering this.

Ava and Andrea walked in, Ava smiling softly. "I remember that, mom was so happy… Do you still have the dresses?" She asked her aunt. Andrea thought silently to herself, _Shame I don't remember anything before 3… I'd probably be a lot happier, for real._

"Grandma's attic, I think. After you out grew them, she made us put them up there." Awilda said, thoughtfully. She took the picture back from Peter and put it place. She continued through the pictures, picking a few out and telling their stories. Most of them, they would laugh, Ava and Andrea finally over the humility, but some of them the eldest would just stare at the pictures sadly. Ava and Andrea both just spent five minutes staring at a picture of their father holding them a few years ago.

"Ha! Remember Diego!" The aunt shouted to the sisters, who nodded. She took out a picture of the sisters with two boys, one from before, Flippo, and one unknown. Peter guessed it was Diego. "This was taken on the day the four of you went to that fair when you were what? Eleven Ava?" She nodded, smiling at the picture. "The boy used to love these sisters." She started to talk to Peter and Mason. "I've never seen such a group of best friends… Shame he disappeared right before Ava left for Shield, could've kept Andi company down there." She put the picture down. Then she put the box away, saying that was enough memories for now. Peter looked outside and saw that it was dark. Aunt May would be getting home soon, and he bet the rest of the team was home already.

"It's getting late, we better get home." Peter announced to Ava, who looked at a clock and nodded. He stood up to say good bye to Awilda. "It was great meeting you, Miss." He offered a hand to her, and Awilda just stared at it.

"Oh Peter, come here." She exclaimed, bringing him into a hug and kissing both his cheeks. "And call me Awilda, or Aunty, none of this Miss, Mrs stuff." Peter laughed once she released her and turned away, letting Ava say good bye.

"_You like this boy? I like this boy." _She spoke Spanish, not wanting to embarrass Ava in front of Peter. Her aunt started, kissing both of Ava's cheeks, like she did for Peter, but Ava returned the kisses.

"_He's nice," _Ava spoke back in the same tongue. _"Como Coco,_ like coconut." Andrea laughed, listening in on the conversation. _"He's alright teammate." _

"_Make him suffer to get you, girl." _Her aunt winked and laughed at Ava's blushing. _"You better come here more often, I mean, once a week."_ Her Aunt once again hugged her. _"Love you."_

"_Promise I will, love you too."_ She let go of her aunt and started walking out, waving good bye to her cousins and her sister.

Peter waved too, and Rey waved back, yelling "Bye Whitey!" as Ava closed the door behind them. Her eyes were wide and she stared at the door in shock. Her youngest cousin was just racist to her friend. Did he call Mason that?

**On the other side of the door…**

Andrea spat out the water she was drinking, surprised by her cousin. She started choking and Mason pounded her back a few times until she was back to normal. Awilda stared at her son in shock. "Rey Del-Toro! Who taught you that? Andrea?" She yelled, at the two of them.

Andrea's face was one of disbelief. "I.. have never… done… that." She defended herself, still getting over choking. "Rey, why did you say that?" She saw her cousin sinking into the couch, seeing that what he did was wrong.

"My friends at school call the white skinned kids whiteys all the time… I thought it was okay." He sounded very sad, like he really didn't know. He even looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry," tears started to fall and his mother sat down next to him.

She wiped off his tears and gave him disapproving look. "Don't ever call someone that ever again." Rey nodded, finishing off wiping his tears. "Remember-"

"Ayala's don't cry…. I know." He gave her a small smile.

**Outside…**

Peter looked over to her. "Did he just-"

"I don't know," Ava replied, walking away from the door. She didn't care, her aunt would take care of it. Though, she did wonder who taught him that, she would kill them. Peter followed, shaking his head. They walked halfway to Peter's home before one of them spoke again.

"You're family's nice… You're lucky they're nearby." Peter started, rubbing the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous. Ava chuckled, pulling his hand away from his neck and let go of it. Peter was slightly disappointed that she didn't continue holding it, but didn't say anything.

"They're cool, sometimes." They got to the house and say the boys playing a video game and Aunt May watching them.

"You do realize I have so much blackmail on you now." Peter murmured before joining the boys, Ava glaring at his back.

**Before Bed, Apartment…**

Mason and Andrea were watching TV as Awilda tucked the little ones to sleep and going to sleep herself. She never made them have a bed time, saying they were old enough to take care of themselves for now, and left them alone at night.

Despite not talking much during the dinner, Mason did have some fun. Of course, him being him, didn't smile, but he enjoyed the evening. He really liked her family, he grew to think of them as his own. He was sad that they got to leave in a few weeks, over-hearing Coulson and Fury a few days ago. He would miss this place, and he would come any time he could, wither tagging along for family dinners or just sneaking in. Awilda had treated him like her own son, and the cousins had treated him like they treated Andrea. Andrea and him got closer, he would consider her his best friend. She hasn't gotten him to laugh yet though, a few quick smirks or smiles, but that's all. She still tries. No one else would do that. He's happy he has her.

Mason turned down the TV suddenly, making Andrea look over to him. Smirking. "So… Pig-tails huh?"

"Shut up!"

**Dudes, so long to write…. You're welcome if you actually read this.  
Anyone who did read this, thanks and I hope you review. I think I got this in faster than I think I said, or is later? Whatever, I did it. Again, thanks for reading and review if want. Don't care what you review about. It can be good things about this story, tips, Flames, cats, I don't care. Just tell your thoughts. I read all of them. Might not reply to them, but I do read all of them. Unless my internet's down. Which hasn't happened in a while! Yay! So, one last time after my rambles, thanks. I wouldn't be writing without you guys and it makes me so happy when you're happy. So, hopefully, My story makes you happy, cuz I wanna be happy and-I'm going to cut myself off before I ramble again.**

**XO Thanks!**

**~Ally out**


	12. Return of the Symbiote: 1

**Return of the Symbiote**

**Tiger in Training**

**Book 2**

**Summary:  
Ava has finally been able to participate in sports. Of course, at her major track meet at the school, something has to go horribly wrong. Always, must be Ayala's luck or something. **

**I'm back again…. Yes, I know. Same old series… Get used to it, I plan on writing a lot more one-shots and books. Whatever.**

**So yeah, you can probably tell by the title what's going to happen… But it'll still be fun to write! :D**

"_**You may say I'm a Dreamer, but I'm not the only one."  
~John Lennon, Imagine. **_

**Midtown Track and Field:**

Ava stretched with the other girls, loosening muscles and cracking joints as she got ready for her race. Her new Nike kicks were tightly laced and her track uniform ready for the speed. She was so happy when Fury said that the team should explore more sports, as long as they didn't use their powers. Ava got her speed from training, though the amulet did help a lot, so it wasn't any of her powers, so she was allowed to run. Of course, she'd tone it down a bit, maybe go for second place by a sliver to avoid actually being thought of as a superhero. She'd learn that from Pete after the Taskmaster-gym teacher thing. Think about it, who would suspect the person in second place to be a superhero?

The boys thought she was crazy to want to have more exercise, but Ava didn't mind. Even Andrea joined a team, the middle school girls' basket ball, and Mason joined a soccer club. The rest of the team didn't want anything to do with sports, well, Luke considered joining the football team, but then decided not to, saying that wouldn't be fair at all.

Once Ava finished her stretches, she stood up and looked to the stands. Today was the regional's, so a least five schools were there, and more than a few hundred people in the stands. But Ava could easily pick out her friends in the stands. Her aunt would have come, but it was in the middle of the day, and she had work, while the cousins went to another school. But thanks to the hugeness of regional's at the school, all the Midtown students were let out of class for the event. Luke held Andrea on his shoulders, with her screaming her name and waving frantically. Peter and Sam were waving too, Danny trying to calm everyone down, while Mason looked like he was going to kill everyone. Ava laughed and waved back to them.

The coach called all the Midtown runners, all the other coaches of the schools following suit. Ava got up excitedly, ready to get pep talked and run. Boy, did she love running, even if it was toned down a bit. It was kind of a secret meditation for her, along with fighting in general. But running was allowed as a school sport. The coach cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. The coach was an old 'fella, but was fit and could probably outrun half the students in the team. He had a small blad spot on the top of his head, the rest of this hair peppery. "Alright, let's go out there and run! Remember, we're hosting the event this year, so one of you students has to place for the good of the school. If no one wins, we'll be the laughing stalk of the whole region. We seriously don't need that on our resumes… Oh and, uh, go have fun and run!" The team laughed with the coach, knowing that he was joking. But it would be nice to place. It was subtle. But there.

The races were going smoothly, boys going first, then the girls, while the non-running events went continuously. Ava's race, the longest race of them all, was one of the last ones. She had to go around the track several times. All the while remembering where she was. She picked up a bottle of water from a table and sat on the grass, waiting for her race, which would take two hours, to go through all of the other races.

A few minutes into the boys runs, Ava became bored. She wasn't really close friends with anyone on field, so she had no one to talk to. The boys races were all kind of a snooze fest. Ava then remembered that her phone was in her pocket and she could text one of her friends in the stands. She quickly got to a place where she was away from all coaches, since phones were not allowed on the field, and started at group text with all her teammates.

_Ava: Pls someone save me from the boredom._

Ava sent that text and saw all her fans in the bleachers reach for their phones at the same time. She chuckled at that, all the same reaction. Her sister looked up from her new phone that her aunt just got her a few weeks ago and gave her a silly expression.

_Sam: That bored already. Geez._

Ava shot him a nasty glare. Even from afar, Sam could tell her look and quickly hid hulking Luke, thinking that he would have the least chance of getting skewered by her claws. Andrea softly patted Sam's head in mock comfort.

_Ava: Shut up! There's nothing to do here. At least you guys can talk to each other._

_Andrea: Aw, she's lonely._

_Ava: -.-_

_Luke: So, when are you and Peter gonna go on another date? _

Peter's head snapped up from his phone, his cheeks turning rosey. Ava could only imagine that she looked the same. Andrea held back a smirk, covering her face with her hand. Ava furiously texted back the answer, then ending the group text.

_Ava: Shut up! I'm never doing this again!_

She glared at the guys as they laughed at her, besides Peter who was blushing still, and Andrea who was apologizing as she laughed. Ava angrily shoved her phone back in her pocket. Then began to aggressively do pushups to help with her anger. She had to put her aggression somewhere, why not use it through exercise?

**Stands…**

Andrea saw her sister doing pushups, she gave a slightly saddened look. "We made her really mad." Starting the obvious much, Peter thought, his blush now disappearing. _Gosh, why do the guys have to be such jerk to Ava and me all the time?_ He pictured Luke shoving Peter off the couch when he wanted to sit in that spot. Then Sam showing embarrassing pictures of Ava around school. Finally, with Ava and Peter sitting with annoyed looks with white cones on their heads with Sam, Luke and even Danny all laughing at them.

"Wouldn't have guessed." Sam said, sarcastically. They saw Ava go faster and faster, frustration pouring out of her. Everyone on the field seemed to notice and moved away from Ava was taking out her anger.

"I mean, she only does push ups when she's cabreado." Andrea explained, getting off Luke's shoulders. "Exercise is her way of calming down and releasing tension." Danny nodded, understanding more than the rest of the group. Peter thought for a moment, he couldn't see Ava dealing with anger any other way, and it makes sense considering with her anger and how fit she is.

"What do you to calm down?" Mason asked, speaking up for the first time. Sam must of forgotten he was there because he jumped into Luke's arms. Luke gave him a weird look before dropping him on the bleachers. "I've never seen you do anything to relieve anything."

She had a thoughtful look for a second, taking her next words carefully. "I guess what I do is exercise too." She said nothing more.

**Ava…**

As Ava kept getting faster and faster, she noticed everyone around slowly drifting away. Not that she cared, she would rather be alone than just do nothing. But then again, only her working out. She kind of felt like an idiot. She thought she was lucky, since she didn't really have any friends to lose on team.

"-And over here, we have Ava Ayala… working out before her big race… I think." Ava looked for a second, scowling, and saw a classed up girl with a nerdy looking boy behind a camera. The girl even had a microphone and was staring expectantly at Ava. "Hi, I'm Emila Straights, reporting at the Track and Field event. So, Ms. Ayala, you getting pumped up for your next race?" She asked hesitantly. It was like she was waiting for Ava to yell at her or something. Ava then saw MJ behind the crew, rolling her eyes. Ava felt bad for her friend to be stuck with snob.

Ava went down to the ground and back up again before answering. "You." Down. "Could." Up. "Say." Down. "That." And up again. She didn't even breaking her steady beat as she talked.

"Aren't you worried that you'll use up all your energy?" Emila asked more confidently. Ava sighed, finally breaking her exercise and staring up at her.

"Trust me, I'll have plenty of energy." She replied before literally jumping up and scaring the camera boy. He barely dropped the camera, which she frowned at. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare ya." Ava told the camera boy, who's jaw dropped and blushing furiously, then walked away.

**Five Minutes Later…**

Mary Jane watched as Emila tried to explain the sports being played and the boy hastily trying to keep up with all the runners, but failing. She sighed, knowing this was going to be a total waste of time. The school had final let the students publish an online new casts of school appropriate reports. MJ had signed up as soon as she heard. A group of seniors were picked to be anchors and weathermen with all under classmen were assigned as reporters or camera men.

Each were assigned a partner and a cameraman. Or a camera boy in their case. With MJ's luck, she got paired with Emila Straight, the most annoy reporter there is. She had no idea what a _good scoop_ was and how to get it. While MJ did of course, but Emila always "took lead" in the stories. So when the two were partnered up, they fought constantly. Then Emila had the idea to actually talk to the track runners and behind the scenes. It would have been good if it was a better if there was better lighting, better reporter and better camera, but it was still a good idea.

"Arty!" Emila yelled at the boy, who almost dropped the camera, again. "Try to actually _keep up_ with the runners. And don't drop the camera! Stop being so slow and weak." The camera boy, now known as Arty, glared at Emila from behind his lens.

_Stop being so weak! Stop being so slow! God, you're the worst camera man ever!_ Those thoughts ran through his head as he felt his anger grow. Arty had never felt such anger before. Before he knew what he was doing, he threw the camera to the ground. That scared Emila and MJ. Arty ran off, his feet taking him to where no one would know.

MJ casted a worried expression at both Arty's direction and Emila. That was before Emila starting ranting about the ruined camera and who was going to shoot her reporting.

**Behind the Lockers…**

Arty ran until he could run no more. Which would end us at behind the lockers. So, not very far. Arty began to pace, smacking his head and swearing under his breath. He could see why people made fun of him. He was short, strange and loved cameras. But he hated it when he was bullied, as anyone would. Though he could nothing about but run away.

A slimy, sicky substance fell onto neck, but Arty paid no attention. He was to furious with Emila, with himself, at the whole world at the moment. He was furious at Ava for not seeing him unless he made a mistake. "Ugh!" He ripped at his hair, kicking a trashcan. The slim on the back of his neck grew bigger and bigger until it covered his whole back.

"_I know how to get back on the world…The people who abuse you and make fun of you. I know your pain." _a voice slithered in his head, making him now away of the slim on his back. _"I know how to beat them, show them up. I even know how to get the girl of your dreams."_ Ava suddenly flashed in his mind, smiling. "_I could help you…"_

"H-h-how?" Stuttered Arty, thinking this was probably the greatest deal in his lifetime. He then began to panic the black slime covered his body head to toe, transforming his childish build into one of a body builder. The slime tried to cover his face but he scratched it away.

"_Give into me…" _the slime said before completely covering his face, razor sharp teeth grew in his mouth. On his chest was a white spider. Arty could feel he grip on his mind slipping as the slime took over his body. _"Yes! Yes!" _The voice was now coming out of his mouth, a crazy grin appearing on his face, with the longest tongue known to man or creature hung out. "I AM VENOM!"

**The Track Meet…**

Ava was finally excited as her event was just next. She watched as the last of the race before hers went over the finish line and the times stopped. The coaches called up her race to their places. Ava was excitedly going to her spot, making sure all her limbs were a wake and ready for the run.

In the corner of her eye, she saw MJ and the reporter, Emila, fighting with the camera laying on the ground. She took note, but mentally saved that for later.

She got in her running positions as did her fellow competitors. "Runners! On my mark." Ava's grin turned into a wide smiled. She was already sweaty from her workout, but didn't care. Anticipation ran threw her veins. "Get ready. Get set. G-" The gun was shot but a deeper roar covered it. Every runner fell on their face from sudden noise and all spectators turned as a black blob roared and trashed anything around him.

"I AM VENOM!" the creature screamed again.

"Aw, come on!"

**~Ally out**


	13. Return of the Symbiote: 2

**Return of the Symbiote**

**Tiger in Training**

**And I'm back, okay, I'll be updating sooner. It's summer and there's nothing in the way of keeping me from writing besides a few parties I'm going to. Yes, I have somewhat of a social life, believe it or not. Whatever. Um. Oh! On with the story!**

_"Hope is a waking dream."  
~Aristotle _

**The Stands….**

"Aw come on!" Peter shouted as he saw Venom. "I've been waiting for her race for hours and _now_ you decide to attack?" The people stared at Peter for a second before screaming and running and panicking. Peter slapped his forehead at what he just said.

"Wow." Luke lowly. "Smooth." Andrea and Sam both burst out laughing at Peter's expense. As usual. Mason rolled his eyes at them, keeping watch on the field. Venom was running amuck, most of the runners were already gone, using their speed as an advantage. Coaches followed the students, trying to get all the kids out of the area. Someone had to be responsible. Ava stood up, keeping taps on Venom before sneaking a look back to her team. Sam was still making fun of Peter, but everyone else was racing off to get changed.

Emila thought it was a good idea to keep reporting and made MJ hold the camera. "As you can see, the villain Venom has been spotted at the Track Meet, terrorizing the runners." Ava didn't listen to the rest of what Emila said as she tried to sneak around to get to the lockers for her costume. It wasn't that far away, the trick was to get there without the camera seeing her come in as Ava and come out as White Tiger.

Venom by now had destroyed half of the field, the track tore up and dirt thrown everywhere. Oh, Fury was going to have fun with this one. Of course he was somehow going to blame it on the team.

"Who's weak now?" Venom yelled as he lifting buses that were parked nearby. _Weak? Who called VENOM weak? _Ava thought. Venom raised the last bus, way above his head when he spotted Emila and MJ and his wicked smile appeared.

Time seemed to slow down as Venom threw the bus, like it was a toy bus instead a real one. Ava saw MJ's eyes slowly widen, dropping the camera, watching the bus come to them. Emila yelled at Ava before turning to see what was going on, and Ava could hear Emila's scream as if she was right next to her. Ava felt helpless as the bus came crashing down towards them, leaping towards them, not knowing what she could do to help, but going to anyway. Ava didn't even realize she was screaming. The shadow passed over the girls, MJ closed her eyes and brought her arms over her head. Inches away from their faces, webbing shot out of nowhere and grabbed the bus. The bus was tossed again to the other bare side of the field.

Ava felt as if time sped up again and sighed in relief. Spider-Man appeared, along with the rest of the team. Ava looked back to the locker room and the fight, then to MJ and Emila. Deciding that the girls needing her more at the moment, she ran the rest of the way to her. In the corner of her eye, she saw Spiderman trying to fight Venom on his own, when will he ever learn.

Ava finally reached the terrified girls, Emila swearing she will never cover a story again. "Get out of here! Now! You're in danger!" Ava yelled at them, pulling MJ to her feet, and trying to snap Emila out of shock.

"Ava!" MJ cried, her shock of dying gone now. She looked over and saw Venom suddenly stop fighting and look over to where MJ shouted. "Yeah, we gotta go now." MJ grabbed Emila and ran for the heavens, leaving Ava alone.

"I didn't know she could run that fast…" Ava murmured as she saw MJ becoming a spot in the distance in five seconds flat.

"AVA!" Venom shouted, freaking Ava out and looking around, as if there were more Ava's around for him to yell for. Venom pushed aside Powerman who was trying ram into him and rushed over to where Ava was standing while shooting webs at her. The webs caught her arms and raised her several feet off the air and pushed back against the wall. The webs kept her arms in place, leaving Ava trapped against the wall. She struggled against the tight holds, but they wouldn't budge. "Ava!" Venom yelled as he reached her.

"Um… Hi?" Ava didn't know quite what to say at a moment like this.

His huge tongue stuck out of his mouth and began to lick Ava's face. Ava felt a huge bile rising up her stomach as his tongue left her face. Saliva covered her face and hair. She had a look of pure disgust. "Mine." Venom stated, daring her to disagree. Ava's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets at that.

"No!" Spiderman yelled, coming from above and kicking Venom straight in the kisser. "No yours." Ava fell with her restraints taken away. Nova flew down and caught her before she could land. Ava would have been perfectly capable of landing on her own, but she had to keep her cover and play the desperate maiden.

"I have saved you random citizen!" Nova said when he dropped her off safely on the ground. He acted as though he had no idea who she was and left to go back to the fight. Cub shot her a look to make sure her sister was okay before beginning to claw the crap out of venom.

Venom cried as her claws caught his eyes and tore him a little bit. Abider and Iron Fist took a swing, the first forming a huge fist out of shadows, the other using his Chi energy and punching as hard as they could. Venom flew across field, landing in the bleachers. For a few seconds, he was still before screaming and jumping up. He jumped his way back smashed his fists into the ground, cracks forming and the ground threw the two boys back.

From the air, Nova shot beams, hitting him in the chest, pushing Venom back a few steps. Powerman took the chance to punch his face and put him down to the ground. Ava watch, amazed at how organized the team looked from afar. It was like they trained together for all of their life instead of just a year.

As Venom started to get up, Spiderman switched to his tazer webs and tried to shock Venom. He remembered when Venom was turned back into Harry after being shocked by the large Mega screen. But his webs weren't enough. Venom tossed Web-Head away, growling at the group. Ava's eyes widened as she got an idea. She causally made it look like she just realized she was in danger and was running to the safest place, which would happen to be the Locker room. Checking to make sure she was alone, she quickly changed into White Tiger, and going the back door. She ran to join the fight.

"Good to see you join the fight, Tiger." Webs said as he got up. Venom was currently fighting both Fist and Nova, leaving Tiger to strategize.

"Sorry, I was a little caught up." She accused herself. "Cub. Time to test your electric claws." Cub gave a confused look to her partner, he was equally confused, but complied anyway. "Powerman, throw us." Powerman looked to Webs, who nodded, trusting her. If she had a plan, it wasn't the time to explain if they wanted Venom down. Powerman picked them both up and threw the sisters at Venom when he saw an opening. They both landed with their claws extended and digging them deep into Venom. Venom looked down confused before crying in rage. "Turn them on!"

The electric from both of their claws ran through Venom's system, shocking him to the core. Ava was glad she decided to go with both of them, since one pair of claws wouldn't have been enough. The girls watched as it looked like Venom was being microwaved like a marshmallow. Slowly expanding until he exploded to a million pieces that disintegrated from left over shock.

Tiger and Cub both fell to the ground, smelling of smoke and ash covering most of their bodies. Tiger saw Emila's camera boy fall to the ground, knocked out and turning out just like the sisters. Cub blinked once, then twice before shooting up and screaming "That was blast! Quite a shocking end." The rest of the team groaned at the lame pun. "What? That was gold."

"Is that what I'm usually like?" Spiderman asked, looking Powerman and Tiger, who only nodded.

"Good job team," Fury announced himself as he entered the destroyed field. Coulson would have been the one to come, but since it was on school property and he couldn't be seen with the heroes to keep his cover, Fury stepped in. He looked around him, seeing the crashed busses and thrown dirt. "We have to have a quick sweep for Venom… extracts and find out where it came from. Your job is down here, go get cleaned up and report to the facility for debriefing." The team nodded, running away from where Fury was standing.

"I can still feel the saliva on my face." Tiger complained while riding with Spidy on his bike. Nova and Abider were both flying, Fist and Powerman riding Powerman's bike, while Abider was carrying Cub as she wanting to what flying was like. From the sounds of amusements, she seemed to like it.

"Now you know how I felt." Webs replied, looking over his shoulder before returning to the road. Tiger punched him in the shoulder and he groaned. "Ouch," that was going to bruise.

"Ugh, I forgot my bag!" She yelled, made at herself. Webs was tempted to laugh at her misfortune, but decided he didn't want another bruise. She groaned, glad that she didn't have her homework in there. "Today is just my day… At least I have my AP calculus to get me through the night."

"Homework?" Cub shouted down to the two on the Spidy-cycle. "Yay! Can I help?" Nova gave a weird look at the two sisters. Them chicks were cray.

"You too are the weirdest girls I've ever met." He concluded. Nova would rather die than do all his homework by himself. And for _fun _too.

"Says the dude flying around in helmet." Abider supported the girls. Nova shouted hey and pouted for the rest of the way to the facility.

Once there and going to the showers, Tiger, masked pulled off, sighed. "I'm going to need at least fifty showers to feel clean again." Andrea patted her back, making sure to stay away from any saliva, and headed into the showers with her.

**The Field…**

_Unknown to everyone, a red slimy substance crawled slowly through the runners' bags. It was in the girls' locker room, but every runner was outside, stretching out for their events. It stayed in the shadows anyway. It had to find a host, before it died out like the rest of his…substances that had inhabited the host before. All the runners' bags were laid out of a table instead of just in the lockers, were they would be safe. The slime slivered into a random bag, hoping to take it the host as its own. Then find his old host, and take him back. The slime hid deep inside the bag, the bag itself has the stitching of __**Ava Ayala**__ on the front. _

**Sup ya'll. I'm back again. I like my ending with the homework thing. Well, at first I pictured Andrea the complete opposite as Ava, not caring about school and just hang loose, like the guys. But then I thought of how the two grew up together exactly the same, with a few minor tweaks on Andrea's part, and I thought that the two would both love school. Or at least homework and working out. Of course, Andrea is not as.. um.. well-mannered as Ava, she's still serious when it comes to work. She just knows how to be laid back every once in a while. Comes with being the youngest sibling.**

**Uh, yeah, so, a venom fic. Yay! Again, I'm only to going to be updating on this major story, with many more books to come. Like where the Team gets turned into babies or mini's as I like to call them and they look so cute. Yeah, I'm so going to do something with that as soon as I get them all into the Helicarrier.**

**So, I love Spiderman. I love his new movie series too, as well as the cartoon. Two things in this week have happened with Spidy movies this week. **

**One: I lost my unopened complete set of the old Spiderman movies while on vacation. That made meh really really really really really mad since over the summer I was going to re-watch everything that made up of my superhero childhood.**

**Two: My mom found out that there are going to be four movies in the new movie franchise. You could take my geeking out as an understatement. **

**So. Yeah. Spiderman, I love you. 3**

**~Ally out**


	14. Return of the Symbiote: 3

**Return of the Symbiote**

**Tiger in Training**

**Lol! HI! Wassup? **

**Me? Nothing much, just writing. **

**Speaking of writing, I'm going to go to the story now. :D**

_"Believe you can and you're half way there."  
~Theodore Roosevelt_

**Peter's House: Hours later…**

"So, what is fundamental theorem of calculus?" Ava asked the study group as she held the text book. Peter, Sam, Luke, MJ, Danny and even Harry were all surrounding her, looking at each other confused. They were all having a study session as there was a calculus quiz tomorrow. After the venom accident earlier, school was cancelled and MJ suggested that they'd do it. It was smart since Ava hadn't done her homework yet and could help her friends from failing.

Ava saw no one answering her and sighed. "Come on guys, it isn't that hard…" She leaned back on her gym bag that she got earlier. After Fury had dismissed them all and Ava had showered and got the slobber out of her hair, she returned to the lockers and got her bag. Of course, the area looked like nothing happened, but all the bags in the locker rooms were still there. It was strange, when Ava lifted her bag, it seemed slightly heavier, but she just shrugged it off.

"For you," Sam interrupted. "Ms. Know-It-All-Super-Genius. You love this stuff." He huffed, playing with a new video game consol. It was better than the one Electro destroyed, but Sam still missed his old consol.

"That's mostly because we had barely anything to do in PR when there weren't any street parties." Andrea replied for her sister, walking into the living where they were studying. Mason walked in behind her, closing the door to the house. "Aw, I miss those parties… We always had the best times." She sat down right next to Ava, choosing the lay her head in her sister's lap. Ava gave her a look before laying her text book on top of her head. Mason took a seat next to Sam on the couch.

"Street parties?" Sam perked up. He was sitting next to MJ. Like really close. Close enough that Ava gave MJ a look when they first sat down. MJ ignored her of course. Then again, Peter was doing the same with being sitting close to her. Luke, Danny and Harry sat on the ground and Sam and MJ took the other couch.

"Yeah, like once a year we have this big Mardi Gras like celebration before Ash Wednesday. It's so cool." Ava explained, lifting the book once again off Andrea's face.

"Then sometimes when all of our neighbors are bored we have a dance on the street." Andrea continued. "And we get to show off our skills." Sam snorted into his game and Andrea glared at him.

"I miss home." Ava said suddenly causing Peter to look up from his own text book. Ava's face was suddenly solemn, "We have to see grandma soon." Andrea nodded from her lap.

"So, what's the question again?" Harry asked, totally confused. Ava sighed again, this time out of aspiration.

"What is the fundamental theorem of calculus?" She repeated slowly. "You can look in your books if you want." Ava looked down to Andrea who shrugged. Ava figured that she didn't know, she was still only in Middle School, and this was High School stuff.

"The theorem that links the concept of the derivative of a function with the concept of the integral." Peter replied eyes closed in concentration. He opened one to look at Ava to see if he was right. At her bright smile he beamed. He had tried hard to impress her.

"Teacher's pet." Harry murmured into his book. Peter stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "Are we done yet?" He complained. They should've done this at his house; they would have been more room. But Peter insisted that it would be at his house. He appreciated that Peter included him and MJ into the group's activities now. The other's weren't as bad as they seemed. Well, Sam was a little annoying, and the new middle schoolers were a little freaky, but they were still good people.

"Yeah, I think we went over everything." Peter told him. "But the night is not over yet!" He jumped to his feet, throwing his text book over his shoulder, ignoring the crash he caused. "Tonight, I proclaim it is "Scary Movie Night." I'll go get the popcorn." Peter ran to the kitchen to prepare the snacks while the rest of the group kind of just sat awkwardly.

Andrea sat up and cracked her neck. "You're not very comfy, you know that?" Ava glared at her sister who smiled up to her. Mason then decided that sitting to the two very uncomfortable teens that kept blushing and looking away from each other, couch MJ and Sam cough, was making him very uncomfortable and annoyed so he joined Andrea on her couch.

"So what movie do you think Parker is going to pick?" Luke asked everyone. Everyone started naming movies that they wanted to watch. Sam wanted to watch Scream, while Harry would rather watch Alien. "I say we watch Nightmare on Elm Street." He told the group.

Peter burst back into the room carrying too many bowls of popcorn that should be possible. He handed one to Mason, Ava, MJ, and Luke. "Nope! We're watching the best of them all. Scariest movie known to man. The only movie I know that can make people faint after it's over…" Everyone leaned in while Peter paused for effect. "We're watching… The Exorcist." Many faces paled and everyone gulped. "So everyone grab someone to cling onto and watch." He put in the movie and sat back down next to Ava.

In the dark, even though no one was looking, everyone scooted closer to the person next to them. Subtly, Sam scooted closer to MJ so that they were touching. Ava and Andrea looked at each other, silently making a bet on who would freak out first. "Peter," Andrea whispered.

"Sam." Ava whispered back. They shook on it, their usually bet set at five dollars.

**Ten minutes into the movie…**

Gasp after gasp, no one noticed how close they were getting to each other until Sam was practically on MJ's lap and Peter was barring his head into Ava's shoulder. In the corner of her eye, Andrea could see the three boys on the ground all huddled together, in a three way hug.

Surprisingly all the girls were holding up still. They all had their mouths hanging open. Mason was just staring at the TV screen emotionless. But at a really scary part, Andrea felt Mason's hand onto of her's for a second, tensed. It was gone within a flash, Andrea thought she imagined it. She gave Mason a slight smile to make sure and he nodded back at her.

**Thirty minutes into the movie…**

"Make it stop! Oh god, make it stop! I'm going to throw up!"

"Throw up that way!"

"No! The other way!"

"I knew it! Pay up!"

"Shut up! Throw up the other way… Don't throw up at all!"

"Turn it off!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up!"

Mason turned on the light, to see what was happening. Luke, Harry, and Danny all had their eyes shut tight, holding onto each other tightly. Andrea was surprised that Luke didn't break their spines. Andrea was already turning off the movie, holding a smug smile. Popcorn was thrown everywhere, from jumping and screaming from the crowd. Peter was leaning over the couch, holding his stomach. Ava was soothingly rubbing his back, also glaring at her sister at the same time.

"Pay up, sister." She held out her hand, a grinning her face off. Mason raised an eyebrow as Ava simply got out five dollars and handed it to her. "Haha, I knew Parker couldn't take it." She looked up and almost burst out laughing. "Sam didn't take it that well either."

Sam had just flat out fainted on MJ, who was supporting an annoyed look. Sam did look pretty heavy. That had to hurt MJ a little bit. Was he drooling? Oh, that's so being used as blackmail. "Phone?" Andrea whispered to Mason, who's eyes grew excited and took out his IPhone so fast that the phone should have whip lash, if that was possible for a phone. He quickly took pictures of Peter, Sam, and the boys now crying on the floor.

Andrea and Mason shared a fist pump before going to help MJ, who glared at them when they took pictures. They carried the very heavy teen and set him on the floor. Mason got some of Sam's drool on his hands. "Gross," he muttered as he wiped his hands on his jeans. Andrea chuckled at his misfortune and saw that Harry and Danny had stopped shaking, but Luke was still going full on scare mode. "Nightmares for life I bet." Mason said, tsking.

"You bet-"

"No more bets, Andi." Ava warned, still soothing Peter. His face was turning less green, so that was a good sign.

"No more horror movies either." Peter muttered, holding his stomach. "That was a bad idea. Such a bad idea."

"Eh, no more horrors, but a regular movie I'm fine with." Harry said causally, as if a terrified Luke wasn't clinging to him. "We should make this a thing. Like every Friday we do this." Danny nodded in his agreement. Ava looked at MJ who was nodding as well. "Okay with you Pete?"

"Urrrh," He groaned. Ava rolled her eyes and nodded for him.

"Great!" Harry seemed enthusiastic about this. "Now can someone get him off us?" Ava nodded, leaving Peter for a moment. She kneeled in front of Luke and smirked. She flicked him hard in the forehead and Luke froze for a second before slowly opening his eyes.

"It's over, big guy." Ava said mockingly, pointing her chin to the unused Television. Luke's grip slowly let go, getting calmer and calmer as he realized it was just a movie and it was done. Once Danny and Harry were gone, Ava reached for his hand and hailed him up.

"Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around the room and saw the two teenaged boys who were drastically worse than him. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who was freaked out… Is Sam K.O.?" Andrea nodded, Mason showing Luke the pictures on his phone of him. Luke was soon laughing his butt off, his scene now forgotten.

"Okay, Andi, Mase, go home. It's late." Ava said, rubbing her eyes. Andrea agreed and Mason shrugged, but he yawned soon after. "See ya later," she told them both, laying down on the couch that she was sharing before. She was scrunched up with Peter taking up some of it, but didn't mind.

"Bye Ava," the two youngest members repeated before leaving.

"Agh, I think I'm just going to sleep here." MJ muttered, "Harr?" She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Harry nodded, choosing to sleep on one of the small chair available. Danny decided to sleep on a bunch of pillows and Luke took his usually spot on the table. Sam was probably going to be the only one with a bad back tomorrow.

"Night guys," Luke murmured, turning off the lights as he went to his table. They all coursed Night, even Peter who was peacefully starting to fall asleep.

* * *

_The black slime crawled from within its bag. It was glad to get out. It smelled like dirty socks in there. Though, it wasn't as bad as being locked up in a bag all day. Happy to be free, the slime looked around for a new host. It saw it was in the middle of a room full of acceptable hosts, including a few that it had hosted already. It saw it's old host, the one called Spider-man in the corner. Oh, how the slime would like to get revenge on the teen. It saw three other host it had, only for a limited time though. Then it hit jack pot. There slept his most favorite host. Harry Osborn. If the slime could smile, it would be right now. It slid up to the chair, using shadows to hid it from anyone who may not be totally asleep by then. It crawled around Harry until it found the perfect hiding spot inside a thing the humans called a shoe. It would wait for the perfect time to get it's host back. No matter how long._

**Wow. Intense ending I guess… COOL! I've never actually seen the movie the Exorcist. But boy do I wanna see it. I heard it was the best horror film ever. It made people so scared that they actually fainted like Sam. Awesome right?**

**Well, chapter three's done. Anyone want to review? If you want of course. ;)**

**I love you guys. Thanks for reading. xD**

**~Ally out**


	15. Return of the Symbiote: 4

**Return of the Symbiote**

**Tiger in Training**

**Lol Hi! So, I'm kind of just winging the story as I go, but I like it so far. Last chapie had a very good team improvement. Plus, slime is out of Ava's hands and into Harry's, which never ends up good. :D**

**Oh my god! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! I know, I know, it's been _forever_. But I went to camp, ya'know, hiking, biking, sleeping outside. The whole nine yards. And I spent yesterday recovering for the 12 mile bike ride. (My butt feels like it's been murder). and So I get to do this TODAY! Before I forget again. :P **

**So I'll be updating again today at like six hours from now. So, look out for that!**

**Again, sorry.**

_"Don't criticize what you don't understand."  
~Bob Dylan_

**Next Day…**

Aunt May was surprise to see the two extra teens at the breakfast table the next morning and hurriedly tried to make enough breakfast for all of them. Sam even decided to help and also impress MJ of his cooking skills. Everyone sat down at the table, Luke, Peter, and Harry on one side, while Danny, Ava and MJ on the other.

"So, he can cook?" MJ asked Ava at the table, waiting for the food to come.

Ava thought for a moment. "Well, he's never made a meal that I didn't like." She said, and that was going to be the closest thing to a compliment she was ever going to give him. "Though, I'm pretty sure I can make a better beef stew." Peter raised an eyebrow at her, questioning that belief. "Hey, that's the only meal that I completely perfected Pete…" Peter gave her a disbelieving stare before returning to his conversation with Luke.

"You two seem very close," MJ smirked at the two. Ava raised an eyebrow, telling her to move on. She took the hint for once. "So, you cool with what happened yesterday?" Ava arched a questioning eyebrow, wondering what about yesterday. "Ya'know, the whole Venom thing… Hey, where did you go after we left anyway? I got kind of worried for a second." Ava's eyes widened as she suddenly had to think of a lie on the spot. Yes, it made Ava feel really bad for doing that, but it was for her protection.

"Uhh… My way got blocked so I had to… hide in the lockers! Yeah, it was scary few minutes… But the superheroes saved me, so it was fine." She silently breathed in relief as MJ nodded and her somewhat worried face disappeared.

Ava smiled to herself. It was good to have a best friend that wasn't a guy. It was good to have someone who understood you, and Ava was very lucky. Plus there was her sister too. She scored double.

**With Peter…**

_I somewhat regret wanting them to become friends before…_ Peter thought as he saw the two females chatting across the table. He was looking at them in the corner of his eye, while talking to Luke at the same time. _They could be sharing so many secrets about me! MJ could be telling Ava about all the embarrassing stories of my childhood! Though it is kind of payback from Ava's aunt… But still! My life is ruined!_

Peter imagined a mini MJ showing Ava crazy pictures of Peter when he was little, Ava laughing at all of them. Then, a mini Peter came in and Ava started pointing at him and laughing with MJ joining in. Mini-Peter then had clown makeup on and was being laughed at by anyone who was around.

"Pete…Pete….Yo! Parker!" Peter jumped in his seat. Luke had been calling his name for the past minute trying to get him out of his thinking zone. He chuckled when Peter nearly fell out of his chair when he was finally brought back into reality. Peter smiled sheepishly at Luke, whom he considered his closest guy friend besides Harry. Luke was just a good friend to him, so was Danny.

"Sorry, just lost in thought." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, a serious habit he had to get out of.

"Mhmm, what were you thinking of…" Luke teased a bit. "A certain Latina perhaps?" Harry, who was on the other side of Pete and was looking at his phone the entire time, and slightly talking to Danny, perked up.

"Pete has a crush… On Ava?" Harry smirked at his best friend, who was starting to blush. "Why didn't you tell me bro?" Since he couldn't detect the slight arrogance in Harry's voice, Peter shrugged. He didn't want to talk of this in front of the girls. One of them could overhear and that could make major problems on Peter's part, mostly embarrassment other parts pride. "Ha! Like she'll ever go for you!" Harry exclaimed, loud enough for everyone one in the house to hear.

"Harry-" Mary Jane started, feeling something was about to go down. She cast Ava a nervous look, who gave her a look back.

"I mean!" He stood up, now seemingly over-confident and slightly agitated. "She's a hot, very hot Latina with a smoking bode, with a brain to match… though she's lacking a lot on the personality side, but man, she's the double score." The whole time he was pointing everywhere and running all over the table. "And you're, well, you're just Peter." This was mockingly slow.

"Harry!" Mary Jane yelled at him, but he continued to ignore her. Peter's aunt came in the room, horror written all over her face. Harry continued around the table until he was in front of Peter.

"What do you mean I'm _just Peter_?" Peter asked, getting angry at him. Harry opening laughed in his face.

"You're Puny Parker! The science nerd!" Everyone on the team tensed up, Luke even stood up from behind the two battling friends. "You even need these guys to fight your battles. You're a joke!"

"Oh, and you think you're so much better?" Peter rebutted feeling as though he'd been shot by his best friend.

"Think? I know! I'm so better than you," Harry exclaimed. He turned to the girls on the other side of the table. "I could pick these two girls up within seconds if I wanted to!" He turned back to Parker, who now had the same horror as his aunt over his face. "I bet if MJ hadn't met you as a kid, she would never even talk to you, and Ava! Oh Ava, she probably wouldn't even look at you if you hadn't befriended her friends." Peter quickly glanced at the girls, who had the most flabbergasted looks that two people could achieve.

Time seemed to stop now, as Peter thought of this. He pictured a still nerdy Peter walking around the school, being pushed around until Flash Thompson showed up. He started to beat up Peter until he could barely move. Then Mary Jane showed up, Peter looked up hopefully to see if she would help, but all she did was raise a camera to take a picture of the fight. Then Ava walked past the group, not even batting an eyelash at them, talking to the team and laughing.

Peter was put away from his mental picture when Sam walked up to them, arms crossed. "What's gotten into you Harry?" He asked, "You were fine before."

"Me?" Harry screeched, putting a hand to his chest. "I'm fine! Better than fine! I'm perfect!" He pushed Sam away from him, making him hit the wall. The push was a lot harder and faster than a normal Harry could accomplish, but only Ava noticed that.

"Hey, you can't do that to my friend!" Peter yelled at Harry, pushing him back.

"Guys, violence is never the answer!" Danny yelled over to them.

"Shut it Fortune Cookie!" Harry yelled back to him, setting up for a punch at Peter. The punch was thrown but Peter ducked just in time. Harry punched twice more, faster than usual, and the last one landed on his cheek bone. Peter ducked and covered his left eye as Harry was about to deliver a final blow, but the fist was grabbed mid air. Ava had used her simi ninja reflexes and caught the fight. She had jumped over the table and landed right in front of Peter the moment she saw him about to hit him again.

"You might want to go calm down Harry," Ava said very calmly, but a small hostility in her eyes. She wanted to threaten him enough to get out the house. "I don't know what's got you all hollered up, but go fix it before you start to take it out on your friend." Harry glared at her before whipping his fist away, setting it to his side. MJ walked around the table, grabbing his shoulder, which Harry shrugged out of.

"You people are a bunch of losers, I'll never be caught dead talking to guys again." He gave everyone a serious glare before stomping out of the house leaving his fury behind. Everyone was silent as Ava and Miss Parker checked Peter's eye and MJ checked on Sam who seemed to have slightly hit his head on the wall, which both seemed perfectly fine. Peter sat down in his chair, deflated, and Ava sat on the table next to him.

"Well…" Peter said slowly, carefully knowing he was the one breaking the silence. A small formed on his face. "That was one heck of a way to wake up." Ava rolled her eyes, but a small smirk appeared on her mostly always serious lips.

**With Andrea and Mason…**

Andrea woke up on the couch the next morning with Rey jumping up and down on her stomach like a maniac. Her eyes flew open the moment he first landed on her and she kept grunting when he started to jump. "Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed, not noticing that she was, in fact, very much awake.

"Rey, you're going to kill her," Awilda warned from the kitchen, an annoyed tone in her voice. The two recognized that tone and had stopped horsing around. Mason walked into the living room in a night shirt and pajama pants, yawning.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" Mason asked through a yawn. Andrea shrugged and cracked her back that felt like it was now forever disfigured from the stupid couch. She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday. _Angela must have locked her door last night, or else I would have been sleeping in my bed, _Andrea thought, reminding herself to get payback at her cousin later. "I still got pictures from last night, wanna see?" He said taking his phone out. He sat down on the couch and Rey jumped on to Andrea's lap.

"I wanna see!" Rey said, reaching for the phone. She laughed at him, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him down and Mason began the photo show. We saw an almost puking Peter, three guys crying, and Sam fainted on top of Mary Jane.

"… They're not very durable are they?" Rey said slowly once the photos were all gone.

"No, Mason was the only guy not affected by the movie." Andrea boasted, making Mason puff out his chest a bit. "But I bet if you saw it, you'd laugh." Mason deflated and Rey stuck his tongue out at him.

Awilda came into the room looking as about annoyed as she sounded earlier. "What's wrong Mama?" Rey asked, jumping up from my lap and tackling hers. She smiled softly and petted his hair.

"Nothing honey… Just some stuff happening at work." Andrea gave her an odd look, seeing that her aunt was acting weird. She wasn't going to say that in front of Rey though. Awilda looked up to them, seeing they were doing nothing. "I have to go into town tonight, business, you have to watch them." She demanded, giving no questions.

"What?" Andrea said surprised. She gave Mason a quick look. "No! We-uh, we have to-we have this thing-uh, missions…training, uh, Fury wants us to- I got nothing." She said, looking down to her lap, defeated by her aunt's merciless glare. "How long?"

"Only for a few hours, I have to go now; I'll be back by ten." She said before going to her room to get dressed into more suitable attire then an old Marines T-Shirt and jean shorts.

"Oh, so only like a few minutes, alright." Mason muttered, worried that he would be stuck in the house all day.

Over her shouldered, Awilda shouted, "I meant ten at night."

Both babysitters groaned at the same time.

**Hey, I'm sorry, but this took me forever to write. I lost my train of thought half way through it and couldn't remember how it was supposed to go in my mind…. Then this happened. Ha. Yeah, well, it's better than nothing and it's helping to prolong my story! Yay! The Slime is infecting the best friend, how totally uncliche! So, ya, the only reason it took me forever was this chapter and it'll probably be going smoothly after this, I just knocked on wood, and ya, well, it's midnight and I'm tired and I can't feel my feet so… good night. **

**Love you all! Review if you want… or not… Your choice…. **

**Love ya!**

**~Ally out**


	16. Return of the Symbiote: 5

**Return of the Symbiote **

**Tiger in Training Series**

**Heyyy, this is going good, yay, so, no news I think, just going with the flow. Ya, so, story time!**

**And yeah, the guy named Spider-Man that comments, yeah, that wasn't my best work. I kind of explained that on the bottom, I personally think this chapter is better, but I'm not sure. That's just what I think. You'll probably think it'll suck again. But hey, that's your opinion, and I respect that. I like to thank you for not Flaming or something. But if you think it can be better, please tell me how I can improve and I'll try. Again, thanks. :)**

_"We all shine on...like the moon and stars and the sun...we all shine on...come on and on and on..."  
~John Lennon_

**With Harry…**

Harry walked away from the Parker house for a few blocks, anger radiating off of him. The people on the streets seemed too noticed and avoided him at all cost. Harry had his hood covering his eyes, the shadows hiding his scowl and glaring eyes. To anyone passing by, he would just seem like some punk kid that was having a serious bad day.

But it was so much more than that. Invisible to the naked eye, under Harry's jean leg, a black slime was slowly covering his ankle. He barely noticed it though, only anger going through his mind. _I can't believe that loser was ever my friend,_ he thought to himself, going on and on about the fight he had with Peter Parker moments before. _I'm too cool for a science nerd like that. He doesn't even make time for ME anyways, always hanging out with those weird freaks who he just met, what, last year? What makes them so much better than me? _He angrily kicked an old can into the street, the first physical violence his made since he left the house. For a second the violence made him think of the horror on Parker's aunt's face and Sam landing hard on the wall. He regretted getting angry for a single moment, wondering what made him so angry in the first place. Then he snapped back, not wanting to face anything else.

_Ha!_ He continued to think. _No one's better than me! I'll show them losers. I'll throw the best parties, have the coolest friends and the best girlfriend even before lunch… Then maybe I'll snatch Parker's girl right from under his nose, that hottie deserves more than that weirdo. I'll make Puny Parker pay, oh yes, I'll make everyone pay. _

From under his hood, Harry's scowl turned into a large smirk, before long he was chuckling. Then he was laughing maniacally. He even stopped halfway on the sidewalk, raised his arms to the sky and laughed like a loon. The people around him, even some on cell phones stopped and stared at him, wondering if he was going to go crazy and do something. Harry than noticed that people stopped and promptly started walking again, keeping his head low and ignoring all the weirded out stares he was getting.

Under his pant leg though, the slime grew to be covering his knee, Harry only had a slight tingling feeling that he completely ignored. He even thought it was the feeling of upcoming victory. That made him smirk again, knowing he would achieve everything he said he would.

He took out his phone and started to dial some numbers.

**With Ava…**

Ava and Peter had taken a walk away from the house to calm down a bit from Harry's melt down. Despite having cracked a joke after his eye was checked, Peter was kicking a random rock down the sidewalk, with Ava quietly walking next to him, not knowing how to start the conversation.

She thought back to the beginning of Harry's fight, wondering what they were exactly fighting about and who he was going on and on about. Harry sounded like he just talking about Peter hooking up with someone. _"She's a hot, very hot Latina with a smoking bode, with a brain to match… though she's lacking a lot on the personality side, but man, she's the double score."_ He's exact words, but who was this hot Latina? As far as she knew, she was the only one in their grade that had a Latina heritage. But they couldn't be talking about her...Could they?

"So…" Ava started, feeling really awkward. Peter looked up from his rock for a second waiting for her to start before to go back to his rock. "Look, Pete, none of what Harry said was true-"

"Some of it was." He interjected, sagging his head and putting his hands in his pockets. He had a genuine sadness in his tone, Ava immediately wanted to comfort him. "I'm a science geek, you fight all my battles for me, I really am Puny-"

Ava stepped in front of him, hands on his shoulders, determination set back in her eyes. She had the same determination whenever she had a test or a new mission. "Stop right there Pete, yes okay, you're a science geek, a really geeky guy… like _way_ geeky. Really really geeky-" Peter gave her a small glare. "But your love of science made you Spider-Man. Without being a totally geek you wouldn't be half the hero you are today. We help you fight your battles because we're a team, and we care about you. We-well-I like to help my friends when they're in a tough spot, so I'm going to help you. Just like you, we have hero complexes. You'd do the same for us Parker. Does any of that make you puny?" She paused, taking a breath of air after the major ranting session. Peter let her breath for a second before wanting an answer. "No! It makes you what you are! It's who you are! And who your friends are too. Would you rather us just watch you get beat up? Would that make us good friends, or friends at all?"

Peter stared down at his rock for a few seconds before he sprang and gave Ava a tight hug. In his head it was chaotic. Half of himself was telling that all she said were lies to make him feel better. But the hopeful side wanted to believe her so much. So he did. And gave her a hug. Without thinking. He pressed into her, wanting to squeeze all of her comfort onto him.

Once he realized he was literally squeezing the life out of her though, he let go, blushing hard. Ava had to catch her breath again, this time smiling at Peter. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I forgot my own strength!"

She patted his shoulder, telling him it was okay. "I wouldn't be a superhero if I couldn't handle a few hugs from a bug." He turned into a scowl at bug. She cut him off before he could say his famous line. "Yes, yes I know. Spiders aren't bugs. Whatever Webs." She was smirking the whole time she said that, telling him she was joking. She pulled him into another, softer this time, hug and rested her head on his shoulder. "And if you ever need another pep talk, I'd be happy to help expand your ego."

Peter laughed and let go of her, still blushing as he kicked the rock away. "Let's go back to the house Ava." She nodded, blushing too. She took liberty to walk faster than him, wanting to go with her own thoughts. She made sure she was at least five feet ahead of him the whole way.

_Why did I hug him again? Wasn't one hug enough!_ She fought with herself, mentally slapping her face several times. _Why am I so stupid? Ugh! Why? Why me? Why does this stuff always happen to me?... But he does look cute when he blushes… Stop it Ava! You comforted a friend, that's all, a friend…. A very good friend…. I never did ask who Harry was talking about earlier…. Should I? No! That's rude, and would remind him of the fight…. But I still want to know… Should I? Yeah, why not?_

Ava stopped in the middle sidewalk, causing Peter to almost crash into her. She turned to him, a new curiosity burning in her eyes. "Um… If you don't mind… I was just wondering.. Who was Harry talking about in the beginning of the fight, you know, the "Hot Latina" and all?" Peter stopped dead, his eyes widened in fear, an inaudible mumble reaching his mouth. Ava gave him a weird look, before snapping her fingers in front of his face for staring at her for a long time without doing anything.

"Oh.. Um… it was.. uh…" _Oh crap, she knows… She knows! Of course she knows! She's Ava!_ Peter thought to himself, slapping his forehead mentally. _Quick, think of another hot Latin girl… anyone! _"Oh, um, like Jennifer Lopez! Yeah Jennifer Lopez, she's like, one of my major big crushes…" Peter lied between his teeth. He thought he saw Ava look sad for a second, but it had to have been a trick of the light since it was gone in a flash.

"Ha, Jennifer Lopez? She's like twice your age Parker." Ava countered, though it sounded strained at the core.

"So? That's hot!" Peter joked, looking like he was imagining Jennifer Lopez in front of them.

Ava rolled her eyes, disgusted with him. "Gross." She muttered, back to her usually Ava-like self. Not that Peter didn't like the worried and comforting Ava, but this seemed more like her. She turned back around sharply and practically jogged back to the house, Peter laughing after her.

**With Andrea…**

A few minutes later Angela woke up, having a major bed head. She walked up to the couch, groggily, not realizing what she looked like. She sat down next to Mason, blinking at the wall opposite of us. She seemed focused on something, Andrea was betting that was staying awake.

She failed that by slowly sinking and falling back asleep on Mason's lap, much to his disdain. "Aw," Andrea falsely cooed. "Isn't she cute!" She openly mocked him when Angela started to curl up on his lap. Though, Angela was looking like a complete angel right now, and was the most peaceful Andrea had seen her be in months.

"Adorable," Mason muttered, glaring at the wall and crossing his arms. He wasn't even looking the child below him, feeling his cheeks warm up just because she was on his lap. Even Mason had to admit it looked quite cute if it wasn't him being used as a pillow.

Rey walked in from the kitchen, holding a juice box, looking energized as ever. He walked up to Mason, straw in his mouth. He took a big sip before saying anything. "… Pillow." He walked away, leaving Andrea cracking up at Mason's face, which was one of surprise. Rey left them to his room, saying good bye to his mom before she was out of her door, ready to go. She kissed his forehead and said good bye.

Awilda rushed out of her room, dressed in her usually work attire, a pant suit and heels, clicking on her BlackBerry. She hurried grabbed her jacket, not looking away from her phone. "Make sure they're in bed by nine and no sweets or sugars after six." She told the two now oldest in the room. "And I want you to stay by them the whole time Andi," she finally looked up from her phone. "I mean it, they're still kids."

"Yes Aunt Awilda, go, we'll be fine." The now babysitter assured her aunt, who nodded, going back to her phone for a second before walking to them on the couch. She kissed the still sleeping Angela on the forehead, doing the same to Andrea and even Mason, who was shocked. "Bye!" Andrea yelled to her as her left out the door.

Mason stared in shock as Awilda closed the door behind her. He stared like that after many minutes, not believing what she had actually done. Andrea had gotten up and got a juice box for herself, watching Mason's face. "… Why did she.." Mason finally spoke in uncompleted sentences.

"Dude, you've lived with her for about two months, I'm betting she thinks of you like she thinks of me… Part of her family." Andrea lightly punched in the shoulder, smiling at him. "Welcome to the Del Toro's, and good luck, you're going to need it."

He rubbing his shoulder slightly, thinking. "Del Toro's?" He questioned. "Why not Ayala's?" She snorted into her juice.

"Trust me, you don't want to be part of the family completely… You'll go crazy, like Ava and I have." She said simply, taking a long sip of her juice. _Plus, _ she thought to herself, _the only way you could be part of the Ayala's is to be blood or marry in… and he isn't blood so, ew._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large crash of plastic coming from Rey's room and him screaming, "_MY LEGOOOOOOS!" _The scream woke up Angela, who jumped and landed on her back on the ground. She groaned and turned over to her stomach.

Andrea ran to Rey's room while Mason stayed by Angela to make sure she was okay. Andrea found herself staring at Rey who was on his knees, staring at the fallen pile of Legos, which he had been building with for the past week into some giant building, probably the Empire State. In the middle of the pile was a baseball that had been on the shelf above the Legos and rolled onto the building, crashing it into a million pieces.

"It's okay Rey, you can rebuild-yeow!" Andrea yelled, jumping up and down on one foot, holding the other. In her one foot, a Lego was stuck on the bottom, causing great pain for her. And of course Rey started to laugh at her.

**Yay! My flow is back, I did this in two days! Yay! So I hope you liked it please review if you can and tell me whatcha think!**

**Love ya!**

**~Ally out**


	17. Return of the Symbiote: 6

**Return of the Symbiote **

**Tiger in Training**

**Heyyyy! I'm back! Again! This story isn't going to be as long as the others, belong this chapter and the next, the climax next, and probably one last one to wrap the story up. So, two or three more chapters.**

**K?**

**k. **

**I'm happy you decided to read this and my series if you have! Like, oh my god, thanks.**

**Oh and Spider-man (the reviewer, not the actual Spider-man, what do you think I'm crazy or something to be talking to a fictional character?), how are you predicting this? I've pre-wrote this, so everything's done, but some how, our ideas... clash. Are you physic or something?**

**And I'm going to go on with the story now. If you don't mind. Of course you don't.**

_"You have every right to a beautiful life."  
~Selena Gomez_

**With Peter…**

Peter chased Ava back to the house, laughing all the way. "Stop it Parker!" Ava shouted over her shoulder, going even faster than before. "You're so gross!" She yelled, at the top of her lungs but Peter could tell she was smiling. She was getting faster and faster, farther away. She was using her training from SHIELD and her endurance against him, not any power that the amulet gave her. If she wanted to play hard ball, he'll play hard ball too. He began run faster, mentally challenging himself to go faster and not use any of his powers. Just like Ava was doing.

He slowly caught up to her, moving up next to her, breathing heavily but keeping up. Ava looked up to him, smiling, honestly enjoying herself. To Peter, she looked like she wasn't a sweat or huffing like a dog like he was. She was honestly a better runner than him. That doesn't mean he can't try to beat her still. Being only a few blocks away, he used the last of his energy and stamina to pull ahead of Ava. He could feel her shock radiating off her, then her laugh behind her. He kept ahead of her for five blocks, yes, he did count, and that was a huge compliment to him.

Then came the last block, and Peter's smiling quickly faded as he saw Ava swiftly pulling ahead of him. She reached at least five feet ahead of him as they reached his house, crushing Peter's dreams of ever betting her at a race. As they reached Peter's yard, the silent agreement as the finish line, Ava turned around to a huffing and puffing Peter. "Sorry Pete, but I won."

Peter laughed into his hard breath, even though he felt like his lungs were about to collapse. "I let you win." He muttered, trying to retain his ego that Ava had been boosting moments ago.

"No," Ava countered, getting the same in her eyes when she beat a new course record or got an A on a test, "I let you pull ahead of me for a few blocks, but in the end, I still got to keep my track record. But hey, A for effort Parker." She left Peter to regain his breath to go inside and see how everyone else was doing.

_God, that girl is something else_. Peter thought as he finally got breathing normally. He followed her into the house, wondering why she let him think he could win if she was just going to snap the victory away anyways.

Aunt May was sitting on the couch. She was going on and on about why and what made Harry act the way he did. He never was like that before. MJ and Ava both decided to console her at the same time, wanting to comfort the old lady that they've grown to known to be happy and energetic. Peter took the table in front of them to join the comfort. "I just want to know why he was so harsh on you, Peter. Did you say something?"

"No, he just exploded suddenly." Peter told her as soothingly as she could. "I don't get it either Aunt May."

She huffed, "Teenagers," before getting out of the comfort couch and moving on to the dishes in the kitchen.

"She's taking that better than I thought she would." MJ muttered to herself mostly. Sam came into the room, nursing an ice pack to the back of his head, since there was a small bump starting to form there. "You okay?" She asked, worried for him. Sam smiled at her, sitting where Aunt May had sat.

"Oh I'm fine MJ, trust me I've had worse." He said causally enough. He put his arm around the back of the couch, behind MJ, and was close but not quite touching her shoulders.

"Usually inflected by me," Ava murmured, picking at her nails, a habit that Andrea had passed on to her from the past few months. "And usually much, much, worse." She put her hands to her lap and thought for a moment. "Like when we first met, I gave you the biggest wedgie, like I'm pretty sure I got it over your head." Sam shifted uncomfortably on the couch, remembering that exact moment and the pain he had for the next week.

"Can I ask why you gave him a super wedgie?" MJ asked, now slightly over-protective of Sam. She scooted closer to him and an aura of

Ava paused for a moment, thinking hard. Then her face broke into one of realization then into a hard glare. "I don't remember," she lied between her teeth, still glaring at Sam, who was scooting away from Ava. He knew exactly what he asked, and he wasn't proud of it.

"Hmm," MJ said out loud. "You're not that good at lying Ava." She said simply, causing Peter to nod in agreement. Her protectiveness fading, thinking that Sam probably deserved it in some ways. Which was true. He could be really inappropriate at times.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Ava responded, sounding offended. She forgot what Sam said all those years ago and looked between Peter and Mary Jane. "I'm pretty sure-" Her phone rang in the middle of her sentence, not letting her finish her thought. "'Cuse me." She muttered, before taking the call, not bothering to leave the couch. Right when she answered a huge scream could be heard coming from the phone. The scream was loud enough to make MJ wince, who was on the other side of the couch, and could only imagine the pain Ava's eardrum must be going through.

"_AAAAAVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ It sounded like it came from a child's voice. _"HIIIIII!"_

"Oh my god, Rey, you broke my eardrum." Ava groaned, moving the phone away from her ear. Even at arm's length, she could hear him perfectly. She could also hear a lot of screaming from the background, from what she could tell, Angela and Andrea. "What? Why do you have Andi's phone?"

"_Weeeeellll… He gave us chocolate and He's very stupid to give chocolate since I broke your eardrum and we're running around the house and probably broke all of mom's vases and Mason's toe and window and-Hey! Give it back!"_ Ava heard rustling and finally a little more calm voice answer the phone.

"_He really shouldn't have given us chocolate,"_ Angela sang over the phone, seemingly dreamily running around by the bumping she heard. _"Like seriously, remember that."_

"Trust me, I will." Ava muttered, annoyed already. "Where's your mom?" She asked as politely as she could, also trying to keep the fact that she was related to herself.

"_Oh, she's working… Andi and Mason are babysitting us! It started off with Rey's Legos falling, and him having a tantrum. Then Mason calmed him down with magic trick. Then we had a bunch of fun. Andi even braided my head! Then Mason gave us chocolate for lunch while Andi tried to tell him no, but it was too late and now we're all sugared up and running away from them and mom's gonna be maaaaaaaaad." _She ranted, not taking a breath through all of it.

"Oh I bet," Ava muttered, mad at Mason. "Angie, can you but Andi on. I need to speak with her."

"So you can yell at her in Spanish?" Angela asked excitedly. Ava didn't reply, but Angela took that as a yes anyways. "Ava wants to talk to you!" She more rustling and Andrea yelling was louder.

"_I've got it under control!"_ Andrea yelled into the phone, _"The sugar rush will wear off any second and they're going to have an early nap time."_

"Why did you even give them chocolate?" Ava asked, really annoyed and angered beyond belief. "You know what happens!"

"_Mason did it! And he didn't know! He wasn't there the last time…" _Both of the shivered at the same time, remembering the fateful day the two discovered chocolate. _"We're fine, Angie falling asleep on the couch right now." _Andrea declared boastfully.

Ava sighed, fearing for her sister's life. "Good luck," she snapped the phone shut, angrily stuffing it into her pocket. She turned around and saw all three teens were staring at her. "… We should probably prepare a funeral for Mason and my sister… I was thinking something with beaches, maybe in Puerto Rico…"

"Who was that?" Sam asked, his own ear hurting for the scream at the beginning of the call. Peter answered for her, knowing the answer fully well, having experiencing her cousin's wrath.

"You don't want to know."

**With Harry…**

Harry walked into the room, dressed head to toe in grays and blacks. Ray bands covered his eyes, but a scowl filed his face. He was dressed in the newest fashion, just off the shelf. He had to look the best, be the best, because he was the best. He saw the room filled with teenagers already, lights blooming and strobes blinking in and out.

Music blared through the large speakers he had just installed for the party, pumping out the lasest and greatest music. He had also installed a dance floor, lighting up the floor also. The wall was lined with mounds of party food, including a chocolate fountain. His party was turning out to be a hit.

_Of course it is, it's my party after all._ He heard a dark chuckle in the back of his mind, but he thought it was just the loud music getting to him. He headed to the VIP section, which was the small area with couches and a red rope around it with an actual bouncer. He had a list that Harry had made for the "cool" people. Bouncer nodded at him and let him in without a thought.

Inside, Flash, a few football players, cheerleaders, and popular people were all sitting around the table, playing spin the bottle, though some were all making out. Harry took a seat next to Flash, deciding to join in the game.

"Dude, this party rocks!" A guy from across the table told him, and many agreeing with him.

"I haven't been to a party this good since… ever!" Flash exclaimed, waving his pop can around, getting laughs all around. He turned to Harry. "You have to do this more often."

Harry smirked, proud of himself, as always. "Of course, I plan on doing one every Saturday." He took a sip of his own can as everyone surrounding him cheered. He had won the hearts of the popular people and became the best party thrower within one afternoon.

_Now all is left is steal Parker's girl and I win. I'll be the best there ever was. _

Still oblivious, the slime had now reached passed his legs and was up to his waist. He didn't even notice it while changing, too busy preparing for the party. He hadn't felt this good in years anyways, he wouldn't give it up.

He pulled out his phone, already setting his plan to get the Ayala girl in action.

_Hey, come to my house, I want to apologize. Bring everyone.  
~Harry_

He smirked, like hell he'll ever apologize. But it was the only way to get her there. Even if that meant playing nice with Puny Parker for a few minutes, so be it.

He played spin the bottle for a while, forgetting about his plans for a while and enjoying the party. Then Ava finally texted him back.

_K, we'll be there within five, and I'm really glad you want to apologize. _  
_~Ava_

_And the game continues…_ Harry thought, taking another sip, smirking.

**Wow, please tell me that this looks as good as it does in my mind. Cuz it seems really awesome in my mind, but I'm not sure… I'm going to go with it anyway.**

**So, tell me what you think. I wrote this within a day, so tell me, please.**

**And oh my god, when I'm writing this the new Hunger Games trailer just came out, and I'm freaking out! I've watched it at least ten times! And I can't stop! I'm fangirling so hard right now! Like, AHHH! I love the Hunger Games! But who doesn't, right? Ha! But seriously, I was literally running around my house screaming about poor Cinna and the arena and total awesomeness… I'm so rereading the book before it comes out. Ah!**

**But as always,  
Love you guys! 3**

**~Ally out**


	18. Return of the Symbiote: 7

**Return of the Symbiote**

**Tiger in Training**

**rawr.**

**It's midnight and I'm half awake, as always when writing (I'm serious, I always end up doing this), and I feel like I just got over a cold or the flu but I wasn't even sick… Like what? **

**So, yeah. I say so yeah a lot don't I? Yes, yes I do.**

**Bubbles. **

**I have a plan, maybe, on doing half a battle scene in this, so be warned for suckishness. It's not my fault, battles aren't my thing. More of the drama/comedy/anything else kinda girl. **

**Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.**

_"Take my hand and we'll make it-I swear."  
~Jon Bon Jovi_

**With Ava…**

They were just in the middle of getting Ava's cousins out of the topic when her phone rang again. Sam was just about to let the call drop when of course, her phone got in the way. _I swear to god if Andi wants me to come over and help, I'm going to kill her._ Ava thought angrily, getting out her phone again.

Instead of the expected SOS text Ava thought she was going to get, it was from Harry, who she forgot had her number.

_Hey, come to my house, I want to apologize. Bring everyone.  
~Harry_

Ava stared at it in shock for a few moments, before letting it sink in. Harry wanted to apologize for this morning. But why should Ava trust him? For all she knew, it was some diabolical plot to kill them all. _But it's Harry…_ Ava countered in her mind, not helping her cause at all.

Before she knew it, Sam took her phone, seeing her face and wanting to know what was going on. "Oooh, what's Ms. Know-It-All got on her phone that surprised-" He stopped, seeing the text. He looked between Ava, Peter, and the phone, not knowing what to do like she had before. MJ peeked over his shoulder to see and had the same too.

"Um…." She murmured, for the first time in a while, rendered speechless. "Um…" She looked to Ava and Sam before turning back to Peter. "Um…."

"What?" Peter questioned, looking between everyone on the couch. "What's wrong?" He got off the table, trying to snatch the phone away from Sam, whom immediately retaliated by jumping away, phone out of Parker's reach.

"It's, uh, like…" Sam started, wondering how he was going to finish. "Ava?" He first thought of. Like, she was the smartest one on the team, she usually had the answers or best battle plan.

"Uh…" Ava was on the same boat as Sam though, unfortunately for them. Neither of them knew how explain the text on the phone, or wither or not Peter would agree to it after the emotional hold Harry's words had on him this morning. Would Peter even accept the apology? Would he even _go_?

"Come on guys!" Peter said, irritated. "Let me see! Is it so bad?" As Peter lunged for the phone again, Sam reacted instinctively by throwing it to the side. MJ caught the phone, just barely by the tips of her fingers. "MJ? Please!" She shook her head and Pete narrowed his eyes. He lunged for her, aiming for the phone, using some of his superhuman reflexes.

But he did not expect her to throw the phone so quickly and back to Sam for the matter. Before Peter could realize where the phone landed, Sam tossed it to its original owner, Ava. She caught with ease, hiding it behind her back before Peter saw it. Peter somehow knew she had it and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please Ava, it can't be _that_ bad."

Ava looked to Sam and MJ for guidance, not wanting to look Peter in the eyes. They both shrugged and looked like _don't ask me_ faces.

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep this away from Peter for long anyway. "Fine," she tossed the phone to him. For a moment she was surprised with the phone being thrown so much that it hasn't dropped or cracked or something. Not that she was complaining.

She watched as many emotions went over his face, all within seconds. He put down the phone after those few seconds though. "I'll go get the guys, text him back." He didn't smile, but seemed hopeful as he ran to the other room.

Ava gave the others in the room a worried look before texting Harry back. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about this.

**With Andrea… **

"Please," Mason begged, practically on his knees. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, the most emotion Andrea had ever seen out of him besides pain… _Wow that's sad. A_ndrea thought to herself._ Like we've known each other, for what? Two months? And only pain and slight glances at emotions? Gosh._ Anyway, Mason was begging. Not a common thing. No, not at all.

Which is why Rey relished in the moment as much he could.

Like smirking as much as a seven year old kid could manage, chest puffed out, and arms crossed. Basic signs for dominance. Rey was dominating over someone older nine, an amazing achievement. Plus a threat to those of lower ages. _He'll never let this go,_ Andrea thought, checking over her other, _sleeping_, cousin. Angela was crashed out on the couch, just as she had told her sister.

What was also true was the braid in her hair. Not that she did it much, but Andrea did like to braid hair. It was a habit that she remembered her mother doing, one of the very few. And she made her aunt teach her very young. As she grew older, she started to put things in the braid, like flowers, like Angela had it now. Beautiful flowers swarmed her braid, making it colorful and pretty. Andrea was very proud of herself.

Now back to Mason and Rey. Mason was begging because he wanted Rey, who was still on his sugar high, but falling off of it as the two talked, to fall asleep like his sister. So far, that was not working out well.

"I'll do anything! Anything!" Mason exclaimed, on his knees, looking like he was praying up to Rey. "Just go to sleep!"

"Anything?" Rey asked, looking devious. Andrea thought about getting involved when Rey's evil smirk appeared on the adorable little face, but wanted to see how far each other them would go. Mason nodded excitedly. He really wanted peace for a while. "Fine. Tomorrow, you're going to help me rebuild my Lego building, from scratch too!" He exclaimed, Mason agreeing already. "Then you give me all your dessert for the week, and do all my chores and homework until you leave. Deal?"

Mason jumped to his feet, happy as he could be and would show. "Yes! Deal!" they shook hands and Rey looked like he was about to continue his demands, considering how small they appeared but Andrea finally decided to infer.

"Rey," Andrea said in her most commanding and adult voice, "Go to sleep." He nodded, rushing to the couch, swiftly falling asleep next to his sister. "Kids," She muttered as she began to pick up after the cousins.

"Wait, after all that," Mason began, stuttering. "All you had to do, was tell him to go to sleep?" Andrea stopped, thinking for a moment before nodding promptly. "Why didn't you do that before I made a deal with him?" He looked like he was about to tear his hair out.

"Because there wouldn't be any fun in that." Andrea answered honestly. She got up close to him, now growling at the back of her throat. "Also a punishment to teach you to _never_ _EVER_ give them chocolate _ever_ again." Mason nodded, terrified of his partner as she started to clean as if she never made a threat to him in the first place.

**With Peter…**

Peter was sort of surprised when Harry actually offered to apologize. Well, Peter expected for him to, but not in such short time. Certainly not hours after the fight happened. He was also surprised he had Ava's number, since he practically hated everyone on the team. Did Ava give him her number? As far as he knew, the only time the two hung around each other was when they were with him, and he never saw them exchange numbers.

Throughout his thinking, Peter barely realized he had gotten the other guys and they were on their way to Harry's place. He saw Ava and Danny give him worried glances along the way, but Peter didn't speak, which was unusual in itself. Besides Sam and MJ talking to each other, everyone else was silent.

When they stepped into the hallway of his Penthouse, Ava was the first to speak in a long time. "Déjà vu," she muttered, thinking about the time they were in the exact same position, minus MJ, when Peter tried to get them to hang out with Harry. MJ took the liberty of knocking, not getting Ava's comment. Seconds later, Harry opened the door, black shades on with what seems of a party going on in the background. "Seriously déjà vu."

"Heeeey!" Harry said, his mouth immediately spreading into a huge, cheesy, grin. Peter couldn't believe it was Harry in front of them. He was dressed out in the exact opposite of what he usually does, skinny jeans and black. "How's it going my peeps?" He opened the door wider, a sign to come in. "Welcome to the party."

"Uh…" Mary Jane started, being as shocked as Peter was. "We're here for you to apologize and why are you dressed like that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, leaving MJ agape. "You guys gonna join the party or are you going to go? It's getting drafty in here." His happy attitude was dropped instantly. Ava looked like she was seriously about to leave, after punching Harry in the face.

"Yeah, sure man!" Sam exclaimed, forgetting the fight and Harry pushing him earlier. He walked in, giving Harry a "bro-hug" before whooping and joining the party. Danny and Luke, the two that seemed like Peter's best guy friends now, glared at Sam before chasing him through the crowd.

Harry's smile was back on, now with him staring at Ava. "Come on, babe." He grabbed her hand, pulling her into the room, "Let's go have some real _fun_." He dragged her in, Ava giving the two left a pleading look.

"Were we just tricked?" Peter asked MJ, staying in the hallway. "By our own best friend?" His anger seemingly reappearing from the fight.

"Yeah… I think so." Mary Jane said tensely. She seemed to share his anger now. Who wouldn't? Their best friend just became a totally jerk within hours, leaving them to go hang out with other people, and being totally uncaring to their feelings. That made Peter slightly think of how he sort of did the same thing to them, but never like this.

**With Ava…**

Ava didn't know what his deal was when Harry pulled him straight into the party, right about when she was about to bolt with Peter to save him the humiliation. She gave the red head and superhero a pleading look, mostly to either leave right now or save her. He was practically yanking her arm out of her socket, dragging her to the other end of the room.

She saw it was the VIP section, with a bunch of people she honestly did hate sitting around. They each had punch, more than likely spiked too, and were playing some type of party game. _This is so stupid,_ Ava thought. She was used to crazy dancing, loud Spanish songs, many colors and closeness, many of her friends in PR took this as making out, for her parties. She never liked American parties, run by teens anyway. They were never the way like back home. With stupid pop songs and the most basic dance moves on the planet and plus the _stupid_ games.

Don't even get her started on spiking the punch stuff. If she wanted to get drunk at a party, she would bring her own stuff.

"Come on, let's go play." Harry said, tugging her to the table, not giving her much time to object. They marched up to the section, now giving the line much attention and sat down right next to Flash and a few of his buddies. "Hey, I'm back." He pulled her to his side, hugging her waist. Ava responded by slightly pushing him away and giving him an annoyed look.

"Hey!" Everyone at the table responded, cheering slightly drunk. "How's it going? Got a new babe I see," Flash said to Harry, acting as if they've known each other for years and were best friends. He then gave Ava a wink. She was readily disgusted by this. She wanted out so much.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Harry supplied, thinking of his plan. He grabbed an old Coke bottle, placing in the middle of all them. Everyone took turns, ending up with many people starting to make out. Ava somehow had gotten a drink, a can of pop, thankfully, not diverging in the game. She was too busying thinking of a escape plan and mentally laughing at them all. That was until Harry spun the bottle.

And he purposely stopped it in front of Ava, giving her a satisfied look. "Look at this," he said innocently, as if his hand wasn't on the bottle right now. Ava glared at him, telling herself she would punch his lights out if he even touched her. "Oh well, let's get it over." His words were so fake it hurt her.

He leaned in, expectantly pursing his lips. In the next five seconds, Ava could have reacted in multiple ways.

Time seemed to stop, the familiar devil and angel White Tigers appearing on her shoulders. "**What a jerk," **the angel said, crossing her arms.

"**Let's kill him for this."** The Devil said triumphantly spoke, a fire sparking in her masked eyes. The angel seemed to like this plan for a second.

"No, I'm not going to kill him." Ava spoke to them both. "I'll punch him though."

"**No,"** the angel, regaining her niceness, stopped her from going back to reality. **"Something more dramatic, but without any pain."**

"**Being killed is dramatic,**" the devil supplied. "**And we do know several ways to do it painlessly."**

"No," Ava said, now knowing what she was going to do. "I got this."

And now time seemed to go back to normal speed, Ava already reacting to the kiss about to be laid down on her lips. She pushed him off, a millimeter away from her lips, jumping off the couch. "I don't kiss jerks." She said while pouring her drink onto his head.

She did expect him to be furious, yell at her and kick her out of the party, along with her friends. Possibly even try to hit her. She did not expect him to turn into a black slime creature and roar in her face.

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! And I've found my Hunger Games books! Yay! I can reread the whole series once I'm done with this book. So, two/three chapters! Yay! I made this longer than usual since I wanted Harry to transform into Venom before the next chapter.**

**So yay! Goal accomplished! *clap* That was me high fiving myself. **

**So, I love you guys, as usal, and if you want, please, by all means, review and tell me what you think.**

**Love you!  
~Ally out**


	19. Return of the Symbiote: 8

**Return of the Symbiote**

**Tiger in Training**

**Okay, I have nothing new so this is going to be super fast.**

**Hi!**

**Read!**

**Review if you want!?**

**K**

**Story Time!**

_"When pain brings you down, don't be silly, don't close your eyes and cry, you just might be in the best position to see the sun."  
~Alantis Morissette _

**With Peter…**

Peter and Mary Jane, decidedly to find Harry now and confront him, pushed through the party. They stepped on many toes, expelling many apologies and moving on. They had no idea where they were going until giant Venom decides to pop out of the other end of the room.

As expected when a giant, slimy, monster appears, most people run. As many people cleared out the door as soon as they saw the slime. Peter and MJ stayed put for a moment, wondering how to proceed before Peter pushing MJ to the door. "Go, I'm right behind you." He lost her in the multitude of people running out the door as soon as he said _Go_.

Seconds later, Spider-man, Nova, Powerman, and Iron Fist appeared out of nowhere, emerging from the last group of people running away. Now the room was cleared, except for the four superhero boys, Ava and Venom who was staring furiously at Ava.

"Come on Harry," _Harry? _Peter thought. That explains everything. Why he was acting so different and fighting him. Venom was controlling his brain! "Calm down, don't let Venom control you." She tried to reason with him first. She did not want to become Venom food.

"Duck!" Nova yelled to her, shooting some of his blue power. Ava hit the floor, used to him doing that to her. It had a name, Beta-9-7-1 or something, but Ava wasn't going to yell at him that right now. Now she wanted to get away, get on her costume, and call her sister. They needed back-up.

With Venom now distracted with Powerman, she ran to the door, thankful no one was in the hallway as she changed. She dialed Andrea's number as she changed. "Hey, Harry's house. Venom."

"_What?"_ She heard Andrea whisper and yell at her at the same time. _"We can't! The kids! Our aunt told us we can't leave them!"_

"I don't care! Harry's turned into the Venom! Get here now!" She hung up on her, slipping her mask on and going back inside the Penthouse.

To find the window smashed and no one else in the room. "God, they are such morons!" She shouted, following them out the window.

**With Andrea…**

"We have to go," Andrea said angrily, her sister just hanging up on her. "Venom," she explained to Mason. She looked to the little kids sleeping on the couch.

"I think it'll be alright if we leave them for a little," Mason said, but wasn't sure.

"I'll leave a note. Just in case." She quickly wrote down what was going on, changing into Cub at the same time. Ayala's were great muliti-taskers. She put the note on the table in front of them, Mason running back into the room.

"Come on, they're probably failing pretty hard now." The Abider told her, while she was giving the kids one last check. "You think your aunt will know?"

"Oh yeah," Cub answered quickly. "But we got to go." She grabbed his arm. "Shadow to the roof then let's go." She knew he couldn't go that far with his power, but the roof wasn't that hard of trip. They've done it before.

They quickly were off, running on top of rooftops to reach the fight. Angela woke up a few minutes later, wondering where the two were off. She noticed the note on the table.

_I will give you all my dessert for the month if you pretend to be asleep until we get back. Off fighting, and don't tell your mom. Deal?_

_~Andrea_

Angela "slept" like a baby.

**With Peter…**

Peter had tackled Venom through the window, mad at him and finally being able to replace his anger. "Fight it Harry," he said while falling. "I know you can fight it!" He ripped the slime off his face to see Harry staring terrified back at him.

"I'm trying!" He shouted back before the slime covered his face again. Spider-man jumped off him and on the building before they reached the group. Venom left a huge dent in the sidewalk, but pulled himself up easily.

"You'll pay for that Spider-man!" Venom yelled, flicking his enormously large tongue at him. Iron Fist flew down from the whole, punching him with his mystical power. Venom flew across the street, landing in the building with a huge crash. The wall caved under his force and his flew into the building.

Nova flew down, carrying Powerman with him, dropping him next to Iron Fist. Next thing Venom threw himself at them all, all of them moving out of the way, Spider-man having the next move.

He webbed Venom's back, using the webs to toss him to the street again. But, like it was nothing, Venom was up and roaring again. Powerman looked like he was about to strike when a white blur came shooting down and landing on Venom's face.

White Tiger had jumped down from the gaping hole in the window and managed to land perfectly on Venom. She gave him many great slashes with her claws, the electric on them turned to the highest, making the slime retreat slightly. Harry's face could be seen again, strain evident on his face. "Agh!" He screamed, eyes clenched.

White Tiger was thrown away as quickly, but Harry's face was left visible for a while. "Help…. Me…" Spider-man heard Harry murmur. He sprung at him, burying his hands into the slime, pulling at it. It covered his arms up to his elbows, continuing to merge with him. He was trying to literally pull the symbiote off of Harry and onto himself. Just to expend Harry from the torture.

And it worked slowly, the slime covering his arms and chest, slowly coming off of Harry. His team was too shocked to do anything. Soon, Spider-man was covered in the slime, Harry released. It was painful, Peter having to fight for his body, for control. On the outside, he had transformed into Carnage though.

Nova had swooped down and taken Harry out of the picture, setting him on the sidewalk a few blocks away, unconscious. In his absence, Cub and the Abider came down from the roof tops, ready to fight. "Who's that?" Cub asked, seeing the red and black figure seeming to have a fight with itself.

"Webs," Powerman answered her. The Abider and Cub stared at Carnage with wide eyes, wondering what must have happened. They both read that Venom could be transferred from person to person, each other team having their own experience at that, but they never heard about Carnage before.

"What do we do?" Abider asked, his stance unsure. At that moment, Peter must have lost his battle with the slime and attacked Abider. He was thrown, hitting his head hard against the street and was knocked out. Carnage got to Iron Fist next who just used his iron fist on him. Carnage dodged it gracefully, kicking Fist in the face at the same time.

Using his web, he knocked Fist's feet out from under him and brought him to the ground. He gave him one last punch to seal the deal. _That two out of the team down._ Ava thought worriedly. _This did not end well the last time._

Nova attacked from the air, one or two blasts hitting Carnage before he was dodging them easily. He jumped to the building next to Nova, bringing to the same level. He launched himself into Nova, bringing him to the ground, before jumping off him and blocking Powerman's fist. A sucker punch to the jaw made Powerman stagger backwards.

Nova again tried to attack him, with a kick this time. Carnage used his webs to fling Nova before his foot was barely off the ground. Nova hit Powerman straight on the chest, sending them both back into the building, creating a huge hole like Venom had.

Now all that's left was the sisters. "Any ideas?" Tiger whispered to her sister, who gulped.

"He's like Grand Master Lin Sun." She whispered back, worried. "We've never been able to take him down." Tiger flash backed to when they were training back in Puerto Rico, Master Lin Sun, the original owner of the amulet fought them both at the same time. Neither of the sisters were getting the upper hand. They ended up hitting the mat at the same time, sore from the powerful kicks their teacher had given them.

"He's Webs," White Tiger said, trying to reason with herself. "There's a reason he hasn't fought us yet." And she hoped that reason was he was still trying to fight off the mind controlling part of Carnage. As she said that, Carnage let out a large shriek and held its head. Peter _was_ fighting back. Now all they had to do was help from the outside.

**With Peter…**

Peter fought his way through Carnage's mind block, fighting for control again. He struggled as he watched his own body fight with his best friends, taking them down. But once he got to Ava and Andrea, he went into overdrive to protect them.

"_No!" _He screamed in his mind. _"I'm not going to hurt them, not her!"_ He mentally began to battle with Carnage, fighting off the control he had on him. He will not let this take him down. He will not hurt all of his friends.

And he felt Carnage weaken. Though he still didn't have control of his body, he had a better hold than before. He made sure that Carnage wasn't going to attack them.

**With Cub…**

"Electric claws?" Cub suggested, going back to the way they beat Venom at the Track and Field meet.

"No," she said swiftly. "Used all my juice up already and we can't hurt Web-head." She heard Cub growl next to her, a normal thing for her to do when she was upset or couldn't help something. She was used to it plenty of times.

"What if I just rip off the slime?" Cub questioned, growing angered.

"Then it'll be attached to you instead." White Tiger supplied, then gave her sister a hard glare. Cub was already stepping up to Carnage. "You're not doing that. You're not as dumb as Spider-man." Carnage shrieked again, dropping to his knees. Cub turned back to her sister.

"The Slime goes into the body somehow right?" White Tiger nodded, still glaring at her. Cub turned back to Carnage. "Then this isn't stupid, it's a well thought out plan based on a suspicion." She said that before plunging at Carnage, who wasn't able to react with fighting going on inside his head. In the corner of her eye, she saw Tiger chasing after her.

She landed on his back, plunging her claws into the slime and tearing it off, letting it attach to her skin. She began to tear off more, letting it spread on her arms. Before long, all of the red slime was on her body, leaving Spiderman gasping for breath. She saw Tiger pull Spider-man away from her, then looking down at her body, seeing the red and black wrap around her.

She could feel the Symbiote trying to get control, fighting in her mind. But then she felt the amulet's power running through her blood, seizing out an infections. In this case, the major infection was the slime. The internal fight started in her body, stressing her body. The mental fight was her trying to scream out in pain and keep going. She gritted her teeth, falling to her knees. She looked to her sister, her eyes glowing bright green. She saw how frightened she looked and pressed on.

She saw the red parts of the slime turn green, the same shade as the amulet. The amulet was winning, but when did it ever lose? The only reason Andrea did this was that she was sure that either the slime would die out or her heart would give out. Either way, the slime had no way of going on.

Before long, the slime started to dissipate on her skin, fading away. She groaned as the last was gone, the battle over. The amulet kept working until it was sure it was gone, her eyes turning back to their natural shade of bright blue once it was. She huffed, looking up again to find Tiger standing in front of her, offering a hand. She also saw Abider getting up, amazement on his face.

Cub finally stood up, weakly so. She leaned on her sister, tiredness running through her veins. She'd put too much stress on her body for the day. "Remind me…" She huffed, grinning like crazy though. "To never… ever…do that again."

"It's not like I'm going to let you now." Tiger responded, dragging her over to the boys.

**I did this within four hours I think, ish. I'm proud of myself, I must really want to read the Hunger Games. Hmmmm…..Yeah!**

**So yay! One more chapter! Please don't hate me for putting all the action into one chapter, I just want to get it all done. **

**And to explain what happened with Andrea in case you didn't get it. She has the amulet running in her blood, I don't know if I explained this, and this gives her the powers of her sister with the amulet at all times. Her blood now also keeps her from getting any colds or infections and a pretty good healing factor, to keep her alive. So, since the symbiote is practically an infection, her blood killed it off. **

**Sorry if that confused anyone. Comment or PM me if your still confused. Sometimes my mind skips over things and it makes sense to me, but not to you. Sorry**

**Well review what you think, like how bad I am at battle scenes, or how little comedy is in this now. But, still, tell me and I'll try to improve on it. :D**

**Love you!  
~Ally out**


	20. Return of the Symbiote: 9

**Return of the Symbiote**

**Tiger in Training**

**Hello! I'm still writing in one day. That's pretty much one and half chapters I've done in one day, not including this. I'm beat. But I'm going to keep going. I must. This is all that's left of the book. Then I read the Hunger Games book, come back to this and write another book. Then once that done, I'm going to reread Catching Fire before the movie. And try to get back Mocking Jay from my friend… who's had it for almost over a year. -.-**

**Well, this might be the last I see of you guys for a few weeks, not that I actually update that often… But I'm going to be busy, so excuse my tardiness. Inspiration does not come easily. As many of you know. I'm just dying to get done with this.**

**So, since I've rambled enough, I'm going to start the ending. :****D**

_"Excuse me while I kiss the sky."  
~Jimi Hendrix_

**With White Tiger…**

It was painful for White Tiger to watch her sister go through so much pain. She wanted so much to help her and get the symbiote off of her. She didn't know she was going to sacrifice herself to save Peter, but she did, being the hero she was.

And White Tiger wanted to kill her for it.

What if she got herself killed? She was one of the last of Ayala's! There wasn't much to guard the amulet. And if she did die, Ava would just about have it with life. She'd grow furious, much like what happened with her father, and blame herself. She'd probably end up like her brother, who couldn't take it after their father died.

She and Spider-man watched in slight awe as she fought off the slime without moving. _It has to be some fight._ Tiger thought, looking to Spider-man for a second to make sure he was okay. _To have to battle for your body. And lose too, that would suck_. Suck was an understatement for sure.

The Abider woke up, clumsily walking over to them, wondering if they had won the fight and why they were just standing there. "What's going on?" He asked, holding his head. Webs pointed to Cub and he pale immediately. "What's wrong with her?" He was about to rush to her, but White Tiger grabbed his arms.

"She has to fight this by herself." She whispered, to calm him and herself too. He seemed about as stuck as she was when it came to letting Andrea go through pain. He seemed to grow quite close to her within few months. He was with her more than Ava was throughout the whole time. It would be mean if he didn't act the same.

When the slime turned green and started to fade, both the boys' mouths dropped, wondering how she could be doing this. Only Tiger knew how exactly, but she wasn't going to tell them without Andrea letting her. That was the way that it was.

The slime was finally gone, White Tiger gave a sigh of relief. She walked up to her sister and held her up, seeing she was too weak to stand on her own. "Remind me…" She huffed in her ear. "To never…ever... do that again." She seemed to be grinning like crazy through her pain, making herself smirk. Her sister in fact crazy.

"It's not like I'm going to let you." She responded, dragging her over to the boys. "Go wake up the others," Tiger commanded, even though Spider-man was the "leader". "I'll call Fury for a cleanup."

They nodded, going in different directions, probably still not believing what they had just seen. Moments later, Nova, Powerman, and Iron Fist were up again, sore. "How did we win?" Nova asked, flying back over to see Tiger carrying a tired Cub.

"She did it," Tiger said proudly, like an older sister would. "All by herself." Nova looked at them in disbelief, but Spider-man nodded. They all watched as Fury's men took care of scene, making sure that nothing else was contaminated. That included in checking Spider-man, Harry, and Cub themselves. "Weren't you supposed to be babysitting?" Tiger questioned after the test rang clear. Cub's head popped up, her body not so weak anymore, so did Abider's.

"Gotta go," The Abider took Cub's hand and started to fly them away super fast.

"My aunt is going to kill them," Tiger muttered so Spider-man could only hear, who nodded. "Come on guys, let's go home." Everyone thankfully agreed.

**With Andrea…**

They both ran into the fire escape window, dressed in normal clothes, running back into the living room. The room was clear, Angela and Rey still sound asleep on the couch. "How are they still asleep?" Mason asked, once they were both sitting down, huffing and puffing like crazy.

"Bribery." Andrea said simply, still exhausted from her stunt earlier. She handed him the note on the table. "You can get up now," she told the kids on the couch, but only Angela got up, bright and early.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked, jumping off the couch, stretching. "I've been laying there for at least an hour." She got worried when she saw how pale Andrea was. "Are you okay?" She crossed over to her, looking as worried as her sister did before.

"I'm fine, just tired." She answered quickly. No point in bringing the kids into this, she thought. "What time is it?" She asked Mason who looked at the watch he had on.

"Almost nine," he answered, smiling with relief. "I'll go take Rey to bed," he picked up Rey, careful not to wake him. He walked slowly to Rey's room, not to step on the Lego's on the floor.

"Would you mind going to bed early?" Andrea asked her cousin, not wanting to fight.

Angela knew her cousin wasn't in the mood to have her put up a hissy fit and not go to bed since she wasn't tired. But she saw how tired and kind of sick Andrea looked and obliged, not wanting to stress her out like her mom said she was so much. "Fine, I'll go." She even faked a yawn on the way to her bed.

Andrea leaned back on the chair happy the day was over. Mason came back, supporting a yawn himself. He took a seat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. "What you did today was amazing." He said, yawning also.

"Ha, yeah. Just don't expect me to do it every time we face Venom or something." She muttered sleepily. She felt like she could just fall asleep in the chair right now. "Do you mind-"

"Go to sleep, I'll stay up for Awilda." He answered quickly. "You need to regain strength." She smiled through half closed eyes before curling up in a ball on the chair. "Sleep tight," he muttered to her, sleepily smiling.

Half an hour later, Mason was just about to fall asleep when Awilda came in, looking down right miserable. Then she saw Andrea on the chair and Mason got to his feet. "Shh, she's sleeping." He whispered. "We've had a rough day."

"Ha, that's probably true." She whispered back, her misfortune gone for the moment. "They sleeping too?" She pointed to the hallway, mostly the little one's bedrooms. He nodded, falling back down to the couch. "Gave them chocolate didn't you?" He nodded again. "Go to sleep, I'll go check on them." She told him, but he was already laying down, closing his eyes.

**The Next Day… With Peter…**

Everyone seemed to wake up at the same time the next day, getting ready for breakfast. Aunt May seemed chirpy again, forgetting about the fight that happened. Sam was helping her with breakfast, teaching her how to make his famous "Sam-cakes" and bacon. Everyone else was readily sitting at the table, ready to eat.

Everyone was still tired from the fight yesterday, some even not knowing how the fight ended, but they kept quiet about it, practically wanting to forget everything about it.

The door knocked right when they got their breakfast and Peter agreed to go get the door. He was greeted by a depressed looking Harry. "Harry?" Peter questioned. He was back to his normal self with the normal clothes and no sunglasses.

"Hey Pete," he said, looking sheepish. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't in the right of mind." He apologized quickly. "That _thing_ took over again. I swear, I didn't mean to actually say any of that."

Peter smiled at him. "I know, it's fine." He gave him a bro hug. "But I'd probably apologize to Ava too, you did try to kiss her." Harry nodded, looking for permission to enter. Peter slid the door open more, letting him in.

Peter then followed him to where everyone was eating. They all stopped and stared at Harry, Ava having a glare grow on her face. "Hey… I'm sorry… for being a jerk, guys… It wasn't right to say any of that to Pete or you." He looked embarrassed as he continued through his apology.

The boys seemed accept it, but Ava kept scowling. "Humf," she mocked, taking another bite of her "Sam-cakes". She didn't want to be nice to him after he tried to _kiss_ her.

Peter nudged him in the ribs for him to continue. "And I'm sorry for the way I acted to you at the party last night, Ava." He blushed, remembering the spin the bottle scene fine. "And I deserved to have pop poured down my face."

"Darn right you did," Ava said, slightly satisfied. "We're good now," she said, her face now back to a neutral tone.

"'kay, thanks guys for being good friends, I'm glad Pete met you… See ya," he said, turning his back to them. "Again, thanks Pete," he gave him one last bro hug before leaving them to breakfast. After they heard the door close, they stayed silent.

"Awkward," Sam muttered, drinking some OJ.

"Yup," Peter said, finally eating his breakfast. "We're still on for that movie thing next week right?"

**And the End. **

**That's all I can think of to finish that, pretty good I think. Finished the Book! So, that's more or less two and a half chapters in one day. I'm on a roll, which is done. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and hope you can seriously wait for the next one, since it's not going to come for a while now. Bye!**

**Review if you want, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for oneshots, tell me, and I might do it as a filler. :D**

**Love you Guys!**

**~Ally out **


End file.
